Lilly Potter
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Lilly is an average witch. or so she thinks! It all starts when she befriends Scorpius Malfoy! Join them on their near death experances as well as love and heart break and Lilly's 'gift' maybe she's more like her dad than she thinks... Oh and people may think part of it is a crossover but it's not!
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Potter

Prologue 

He leant over his year old daughter, examining her beautiful round face, Emerald green eyes and, dirty blond crop of hair. She had her grandmother's eyes, and her own mothers face. She was beautiful. A dark cloaked figure leaning against the first floor window.

"Bombarda!" he roared as the window shattered into a million tiny pieces. The mother of the child screamed in terror as the dark figure shot flares of green light at her husband. He was to advance for the sinister figure whipping away the shots like measly flies, in frustration the hooded man turned to see the baby, the husband wouldn't use spells on the girl, he aimed his wand at the girl and screamed,

"Imperio!" the curse hit the child on the back of her neck, making a lightning shaped scar like her father's appear. The cloaked figure shuffled away in agony into the gloom and shadows of the blackness of the night.

* * *

Lilly

My eyes flew open. My first day, at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry.

I was so excited I leapt out of bed dashed to my parent's room and clambered onto their bed.

"Lilly, flower, its six am darling the train doesn't leave eleven." my dad mumbled. "Go wake up your brothers."

"Okay but if you don't get up it will be cold water." I warned. I creped out the room and flew to James's room. I grabbed a pillow from the bottom of his bed and started thrashing.

"James (Whack). Serious (Whack). Potter (Whack). Get (WHACK). UP (TRIPPLE WHACK)!"

"GERROFF LIL!" he mumbled, this was war I snatched up his glass of water and poured it on his face.

"LILLY, LUNA, POTTER! YOU ARE DEAD!" he roared. He flew out of bed threw me over his back ran down the stairs (me screaming and thumping his back) tossed me onto the sofa and half tickled me to death.

"S. O. R. R.Y!" I scream/laugh/wheezed.

"Now it's Albus's turn." He grinned. We raced to his room each took a leg and dragged him off the bed.

"LEVE-ME-LONE!" He bellowed, his crumpled face glowering at us. I stood straight; I'd always done that when I was to leave someone alone.

"Aw don't be angry Albus I was only playing." I squeaked, pretending to be upset. Albus seized my waist pulling me into a rib crushing bear hug, leading to my loss of breath.

"C.a.n.'t B.r.e.a.t.h!" I gasped. He let me go and grinned at me.

"So my little sis is all grown up!" He mocked.

"Yep, I would take a bow but I'm still suffering from shortage of oxygen." I scoffed. "Hey what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" I mumbled, lowering the atmosphere. "What if I'm in Hufflepuff or worse Slytherin?"

"Look Lil we've been telling you for the last month you won't be!" James reassured me.

"But what if I am in Slytherin? What if?"

"Ahgg! Then I'll kidnap Mrs. Norris and dance the tango with her in front of McGonagall!" he threw his hands up in exasperation. We burst out laughing. Harry walked into the room.

"So what have I walked into?" my father asked.

"Lilly is having more doubts." James sighed.

"Ah flower you will be fine!" my dad laughed. "Come have breakfast, whatever you want!"

"PANCAKES!" I screamed. I zoomed down stairs and sat at the table where mum had set out stacks of steaming hot, mouth-watering pancakes.

She bent down and handed me a plate with a pancake that said 'Hogwarts' in chocolate sauce. By the time we'd finished it was 7:30 am so I went upstairs and re-packed my trunk twice. When I'd finished it was 9:45.

"LILLY!" James bellowed.

"WHAT?"

"COME ER'!" I ran down stairs and met them in the living room, mum was holding a cage shaped package.

"Congratulations on getting into Hogwarts flower." Ginny and Harry chorused.

"Yeah congrats sis!" James beamed whilst Albus handed me the present.

I carefully unwrapped it; a minute owl ruffled its feathers in the cage.

"An owl! Mum dad! You are the best!" they kissed my glowing face.

"What are you going to call her?" mum asked.

"How about… Selina?" I asked

"She's your pet Flower," my mom smiled.

"I think that would be a lovely name, Lilly!" my dad exclaimed.

"Oh! Look at the time! The train leaves in an hour!" Harry jumped up and raced to get our trunks. Once everything was in the car we set off.

* * *

A strange pale boy

We arrived at the station with 10 minutes to spare. We ran to the platform making sure that no-one was looking.

"Albus you go first! WATCH IT! Right now, you, James dear. Now Lilly we'll all go together." We ran into the wall, just before we hit it I closed my eyes. Then we were on the platform, steam and wizards everywhere, older kids, showing gifts and pets, second years catching up with each other and first years clinging to their parents rather like me. As I took in the surroundings I let go of my mum, and ran after James, I could see him talking to a group of his friends, sneering at a pale faced boy with another group of mean looking boys. I wasn't looking where I was going, a lose paving stone caused me to go flying into a boy.

"Oaf!" the boy exclaimed as we landed on the floor, the people around us stared as the station quieted.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered, I looked up to his face, it was unnaturally pale, his eyes where ice blue and his hair the same blond almost white as mine. Although mine was down to my waist and more of a dirty blond.

"It's fine," he got up and was about to help me when I heard a low growling sound.

"Lilly, don't trust that mongrel!" James barked.

"Oi! Don't you dare help her!" a severe voice came from behind the boy.

"Why? She won't bite will she?" he mocked. He defied the other pale boy and took my hand. He smiled crookedly at me.

"Hi the name's Scorpius, Scorpius Ma-,"

"Lilly who's this boy?" Dad asked.

"No-one,"

"Scorpius!" a pale faced man stepped from the hushed crowd, "Harry, nice to see you." The man said awkwardly.

"Draco, this your boy?" James growled at dad's question.

"Yes and Cody," he pointed to the growling boy who was having a glowering match with James.

"I'm Luke, good, enemies children acquainted let's go!" Said an older boy around Albus's age.

"Hang on Luke we are not enemies, is this your girl?" asked Draco.

"Yes every inch."

"Not the potter hair though, well I can see the other children are a little annoyed, good bye. Harry, Ginny. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me." Taking Scorpius's hand he walked off.

"Nice bunch, well other than Draco, he's just been accepted as an Aura, did you know that?"

"Yes you said that ten thousand times in the last week dear." Ginny kissed Harry and looked at me.

"Are you okay honey?"

"He was very soft," I mumbled.

"What? Who was soft?"

"Hum? Oh I meant Scorpius I landed on him and he was very soft almost like a pillow. Did you see his hair it was almost like mine well accept, mine is more blond and bushy-er! And his eyes! Hey don't look at me like that mom! I'm not in love it's just he was, beautiful, like, like Edward Cullen," my birthday had been two months ago, I'd gotten the popular muggle book; twilight and the DVD's, Robert Patterson is beautiful, but I don't have a crush on him.

"You think that, that MALFOY is beautiful?!" James snarled.

"What do you mean?"

"He is a Malfoy!"

"He is a human being; well actually he's an angel!"

"Yeah more like an angel of darkness," he sneered.

"James!" Dad warned, "Lilly is right the Malfoys are human beings. Right James Albus you find compartments Lilly flower be good. And whatever house you may be in, it will be lucky to have a witch as amazing as you!" I beamed kissing him and mum good bye I scampered onto the train and in the compartment with James, Albus and their friends.

* * *

The train ride

I looked out the window watching London disappear. I was lost in my own train of thought, thinking about school and if I would make friends. What would I do if I wasn't in Gryffindor? I was suddenly awakened my James.

"Lilly? Wake up! Earth to Lil!"

"Hum? Oh nothing I was thinking,"

"Yeah, tell Emily how that Malfoy knocked you over Lil." Emily was one of Albus's friends.

"He didn't knock me over!" I snapped my head to him scowling.

"Then what happened?" Emily asked.

"Well I tripped over a paving stone and landed on him knocking HIM to the ground, he just smiled at me," I sighed remembering that crooked smile, "Oh and his eyes they were ice blue, and his skin it was like tiny little crystals…" by this time the whole compartment was staring at me, gawking at me. "What?"

"You sound like you're in love with him!" Daniel, one of James's friend gawped at me.

"What?! No way! I don't love him he's just … attractive."

"Lilly, please don't say you find him attractive?"

"Well if you lot are going to be all prejudice then this compartment is to full of hot air for me!" I huffed ramming open the door and stepping out, stalking down the corridor. As I walked a door slid open.

"Hello," said a familiar voice, I turned to see the ice blue eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. "I didn't quite get to introduce myself earlier, would you care to join me?"

"I would love to join you." He led me into the empty compartment. "Why aren't you sitting with your brothers?" I asked.

"Well there compartment was a bit prejudice for me so I decided to come here." He smiled.

"Same here! 'Tell Emily how that Malfoy knocked you over Lil!'!" I put on a James impression. He laughed.

"Yeah, 'Tell them about that little potter girl that rammed into you, Bro'." Scorpius mocked. "What did you say?"

"That you didn't knock me over! Then Emily asked what happened and I said I fell over and landed on top of you. What did you say?"

"I said it was my fault and that I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled; we talked and chatted for an hour until the trolley came.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the witch asked.

"Yes please," I said getting the money from my pockets, "Do you like pumpkin pasties?" He nodded "Four pasty's please." I handed her a galleon and passed Scorpius two. He grinned at me, after eating out pasties and talking for half an hour more I looked at my watch. "OH!" I shrieked. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon they'll be wondering where I am!" I jumped up and reached to open the door,

"Bye Scorpius, hope I see you again."

"Bye Lilly potter," He waved as I rushed down the hall. When I got to James they were in there robes talked in worried voices.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN LILLY LUNA POTTER!?" James yelled at me, "WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! SELINA HAS BEEN HOOTING AND I ALMOST RAN UP THE TRAIN LOOKING FOR YOU!" along with other family traits all three of us had caught the Weasley temper.

"WELL MABEY IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN IDIOT I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" I roared back.

I glared at him.

He glared at me.

"James back off. Lilly calm down."

James sighed, and stopped glaring, "Sorry Lils I didn't mean to shout, I was just so worried. Where have you been?"

"Um… talking to someone." Anyway I need to get changed, pass me my robes please and I'll change in the toilets. I walked to the toilets changed, washed my face (for no reason) and walked back. I sat down next to the window thinking again.

"Lilly? Where were you?" Albus asked calmly.

"With Scorpius," I rolled my eyes.

"With the MALFOY?" James raged. "WHY?"

"Because we were both running from the same thing… idiot brothers!"

"Um I feel awkward." Said Daniel. "I had nothing to do with this right?"

"Dan!" Emily shouted getting up and hitting him round the head with a book she was reading.

"OW!" he howled, "I was just bloody asking!"

We got off the train to a holler of "Fis' Yers ove' 'er!" I walked to Hagrid and shouted, "HAGRID! OVER HERE!"

"Hullo Lilly! How was the train?"

"Great!"

"'Ow's 'arry 'nd Ginny?"

"They're great. Hey what would you do if I was in Slytherin?"

"Then I'd dance on me 'ead and let bu'beack nip me hand." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, another not taking it seriously.

"Hello!" a cheery voice smiled. I turned to see Scorpius ginning wildly at me.

"Who's this Lilly?" Hagrid asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I beamed.

"Yer bothers won' like tha'." He said wearily.

"Oh I've already had several arguments with James, but he's a prejudice pig anyway."

"Hmm. Anyway, 'ow's 'Ermione, 'nd Ron?" he asked leading us to the deep purple waters below.

"There fine, I didn't see Molly, Rose, Roxy, Fred, Lucy or Hugo though. Maybe they had another compartment I don't know." I sighed, smiling at Scorpius who was making faces behind my back.

"Oi! Lil!" I turned to see the bright red crop of hair that belonged to Hugo; freckles, red hair, dimples and blue eyes. "Who's this?" He pointed to Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy, don't throw a hissy fit James has already done that!" Hugo looked jadedly at Scorpius but shook his hand anyway. Hagrid ushered us onto boats, I gazed up at the daunting castle as we drifted from the shore…

* * *

The sorting hat

We reached a small cove where the boats automatically stopped. Hagrid helped all the kids out of their boats, me, Hugo and Scorpius last. Filch, the caretaker, took us through the castle up some stairs and into a small room.

"Wait, Here!" He rasped as he tuned as heaved open the door, a groan echoed through the silenced room. Everyone watch the door, and then chatter broke out.

"Oi!" a girl with white blonde hair, ice blue eyes and crystal white skin, pointed her finger at me and Scorpius. Scorpius groaned, "What Sophie?" he asked in exasperation.

"I'll tell you what! You are friends with, with, a Potter!" she spat the last word out venom in every inch of the sentence.

"What's she to you? I'm not asking you to be her friend am I?" he defensively stepped in front of me, as did Hugo.

"Oh and who's this?" She asked mockingly pointing to Hugo, "Red hair, freckles, bad temper, and hand-me-downs? Ha! A Weasley!" Hugo's ears went pink; this was a sign of bad temper coming! She raised her eyebrows at Hugo, rolled her eyes at Scorpius and looked daggers and smiled venom at me. She clicked her fingers and two girls came up behind her.

"You are not the only person in the world you air headed pig!" Scorpius growled. For the next three minutes they glared at each other. The door banged open but no-one paid attention; nothing could break the tension now other than- "MALFOY!" They both looked up at McGonagall who was glowering at them intensely. "If you have QUITE finished follow me," She whipped around and we followed her up the great hall, about a billion faces looked eagerly at all the first years, I saw James giving me an I'm-sorry-you'll-do-fine smile as Albus grinned at me and Hugo. At the front of the hall she stopped, "Right, now when I call your name you will come up, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head.

Abbot, Leah," She slowly walked to the sorting hat it thought for a while then shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Daniel,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Creevey, Lamia,"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Creevey, Vanessa,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

After half an hour it was Sophie's turn,

"Malfoy, Sophie," She was Scorpius's sister!  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius," he walked up to the stool, coolly, sat down and winked at me.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shrieked before the hat even touched his head; he grinned and ran to his table.

"Potter, Lilly," the hall when quite, I was shaking. I trembled up to the stool and sat. She placed the hat on my head.

"Ahh!" I jumped the hat was talking to me! "Another Potter eh? Well I see courage, yes lots of it, very intelligent yes, oh what's this? A thirst for a way to prove you're self eh? Well then it better be-

"SLYTHERIN!" instead of claps I heard silence.

"WHAT?!" I asked, "But, but I'm a Potter? HARRY POTTER'S daughter!"

"Yes and I'm a hat so be on your way!" it said.

"But- oh I'm talking to a hat!" I took it off gave it to McGonagall and ran to the table, Scorpius put his arm around my shoulders as unwanted tears trickled down my face. "I guess you will dance with Mrs. Norris then after all, James!" I whispered. The rest when as a blur until last but not least Hugo, maybe he would be in Slytherin to!

"Weasley, Hugo!"

"GRYFINDOR!" the feast began with a few short words from McGonagall.

"I hope this year is as brilliant as the last so with these short words, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" she waved her wand and food appeared. As soon as that happened I got various foods lobbed at me. Mainly bread but I was sure someone had thrown a shrimp or two at me, after the feast, we were shown the common room, on the way various paintings pointed and said things like- "That's the potter girl," or "She's not a real Slytherin you know," And "What's she doing here?" When we reached the Slytherin painting our prefect said, "Pure-blood" and the painting swung open.

"Now," said the prefect, "Girls dormitories to the right, boy's to the left, your trunks and belongings will already be there." I walked to my room after saying good bye to Scorpius. I hoped they wouldn't hate me. Three girls where in the room.

"Hello?" I said timidly, "Please don't kick me out!"

"Why would we do that?" a blond-haired girl with dimples and freckles asked, "We're all muggle born, by the way I'm Vanessa Creevery, my uncle went here he died fighting you-know-who, this is Anna Parker," a brown-haired girl with tanned skin beamed, "and Felicity Morgan. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Lilly Potter," they gasped.

"My uncle was in the DA with your dad!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yeah I know; my dad says a lot about Collin! He always used to take pictures of him! And on Collins first year he was petrified by the basilisk!"

"Wasn't my uncle great? He-," she was cut off by a yell. I turned and walked to the door, Scorpius lay at the bottom of the stairs, I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing.

"What are you doing you idiot!?" I chortled.

"I wanted to see if you were okay but I fell, the stairs are slippy." He jumped up and brushed himself down.

"Who's that Lilly? Your boyfriend?" Vanessa snickered.

"NO!" we both cried in unison.

"He's a Malfoy!"  
"And she's a Potter!"

"Oh why are you friends then?" Anna asked.

"Well we met in the train station-,"

"I remember!" Squealed Felicity, "You fell on top of him, and everyone went quiet and your brothers where growling at each other!"  
"Yes. So I can see your dorm is pleasant,"

"Isn't yours?"

"No I have, Zabini, Crabb, and Flint. They're a right bunch, want me to be the leader of their 'Draco club 2" you know when my dad was at school he was head of this death eater club! They want me to restart it!" he rolled his eyes. I walked down the stairs and shook my head.

"Well you are his son what do you expect?" I scoffed. A door banged open.

"SCORPIUS!" a female voice screamed.

"What is it now Sophie?" he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you still talking to that?" she seethed.

"Pleasant isn't she?" he murmured to me.

"Very." I muttered.

"Because I want to. We had this conversation earlier. It's none of your business!"

"It's all of my business! My brother is not hanging around with, with a POTTER!"

"Absolutely charming!" I whispered. Her eyes blazed complete white with fury. Her long hair whipped behind her as she flew into her room slamming the door.

"Temper much?" Scorpius smiled. I nodded, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"I'm gunna get some kip!" I yawned, "We have to be up early in the morning."

Scorpius sighed. "If I'm not here in the morning then they've killed me." He turned in the direction of the boy's stair case and we went to our rooms. I changed into my pyjamas and let out Selina. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

Potions with Gryffindor

I was awoken by vigorous shoves. "WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" Vanessa shrieked.

"Hu?" I sat up flew out of bed grabbed my Slytherin uniform and got dressed. "How late?"

"Lessons start in twenty minutes!"

"Yieks!" Anna squealed. We ran out the door with our bags of books, dashed out the portrait hole, into the great hall grabbed a piece of toast and flew to get our time tables. As I rushed to McGonagall I tripped (Yet again how clumsy am I) and rammed strait into Scorpius.

"Wow slow down! We have fifteen minutes. Double potions with Gryffindor." I took a time table and sat down. "Breath girl!" my face was flushed an autumn red. I swished my hair out of the way and spotted James. I jumped to my feet and darted to him, knocking into his arms.

"Wow! What's with the hugs?" I clutched him as he hugged me back.

"James it was horrible!"

"What?"  
"The paintings don't even like me!" I huffed.

"I would love to chat but save it for lunch we have ten minutes!" I let go and walked to potions with the Anna and Scorpius the other girls had Transfiguration. We lined up outside the door and filed in.

"I'm Professor Slughorn and I will be teaching you Potions! Today we will be making a simple Cure for boils. Each take out your potions books and turn to page 120, you will be working in pairs. As you can see each table has

'Dried nettles

6 snake fangs

4 horned slugs

2 porcupine quills'

So get into pairs and get started. If you need help raise your hands!" I paired with Scorpius and since Hugo had no-one to work with he worked with Anna. The book said:

1. Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar.

2. Crush into a fine powder using the pestle.

3. Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron.

4. Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds.

5. Wave your wand.

6. Leave to brew and return in 45 minutes.

7. Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.

8. Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient.

9. Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron.

10. Stir 5 times, clockwise.

11. Wave your wand to complete the potion.

By the end of the lesson everyone had made some kind of potion apparently mine and Scorpius's was the best although it wasn't perfect. We each got a small vile for occasions when needed. At break we went to check out the lake. A group of four boys where jaunting around one of them was in the air, upside down,

"Le-me-down!" the boy shouted.

"Let him down Flint!" Scorpius growled.

"Why should I?"

"I can jinx you! My father taught me some defenses!"

"Levicorpus!" the boy fell to the ground. "Alright show me!"

Scorpius raised his wand and shouted "Locomotor Wibbly!" Flint's legs went like jelly as he fell to the floor. My mouth flew open as I saw what he'd done. The other bots helped Flint up and raced to the castle.

"It'll wear off in a few minutes." He shrugged.

"What happened to you?" I asked the boy as I knelt down beside him.

"Well I was sat here reading and they came up to me." Said the boy, he sat up and tried to look brave. I smiled and stood up.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob Finnigan." I smiled at Jacob he was about as tall as Scorpius, with light sandy hair and blue eyes.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"Well my dad's good with this stuff so I thought I would try and make him proud."  
"Speaking of parents I need to find Selina." I whistled and a beautiful snowy owl came from the Owlery and landed on Scorpius's head. I laughed and reached into my bag bringing out a quill and parchment.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I've made friends with a girl named Anna and Scorpius Malfoy. He is very nice although James and Albus still don't like him! He is amazing today a boy, named Jacob Finnigan had the Levicorpus jinx on him and Scorpius jinxed the boy who did it with the Locomotor Wibbly! I don't think they'll be bothering us again! I was a little distraught yesterday but I'm already good at potions! Scorpius and I were the closest to the actual cure for boils potion! I'm having a great day!_

_Lots of love_

_Lilly! Xxx_

Scorpius was peering over my shoulder, when I'd finished I looked to see his grinning face.

"Hey!" he pouted, "You didn't say how incredibly handsome I am!" I smacked him playfully on the arm and tied the note to Selina's foot. She spread out her pure white wings and soared into the wind, gliding gracefully above the clouds. I looked at my watch and saw it was time for lessons. I got up and turned to Jacob.

"Bye Jacob, Scorpius we have double Herbology with Ravenclaw!" I walked to the green house with Scorpius next to me. As always people looked and stared at us eyebrows raising and conversations stopping.

"Right!" said the voice of my god farther Professor Longbottom. "Good morning), class! I hope you have had a good day so far and you will enjoy these interesting lessons. Throughout the year we will only be working in greenhouse 1, and therefore be mostly discussing plants, maybe working with them a bit, but otherwise we will not perform too much dangerous or complicated work. Some of the plants we work with are potions ingredients as well, so in some lessons you might just be learning about one thing yet in to subjects! Anyway...

Today I have planned a rather informative lecture on Devil's Snare! You can take notes if you would like, although it is not required I might recommend it for your homework tonight..." the class was exiting and I took plenty of notes; by the end of the class Scorpius had given up on notes and decided to use mine later. "Right HOMEWORK: Conduct an essay on why Devil's Snare can be very dangerous. Alright, class dismissed! I'll see you all back here in greenhouse 1 tomorrow." As we trooped out I waved to Neville and walked to the hall. As he'd promised James was waiting by the Gryffindor table for me.

"Um I'll save you a space; your brothers don't like me." I smiled at him, as he grimaced back I walked off to James.

"Hey! James!" I shouted over the din of the hall, he smiled at me patting a place on a bench.

"So how was your fist four lessons, Hugo said you got him to be partners with a girl named Anna."

"Yeah she's really nice; she's in my dorm, but quite shy-,"

"HEY! LILLY! OVER HERE! IT'S ME ROSE!" rose was my cousin, her skin, unlike mine that was almost white, was slightly tanned, her eyes a deep shade of blue, her hair a mix between ginger and brown, and a small array of freckles stretched across her nose. I smiled at her and waved, as I walked over.

"Hey are you okay? About the Slytherin thing?" Although she was pretty and smart she was nice unlike the stereotypical pretty girl. "I heard that the weird Malfoy boy was following you!"

"James?" I asked.

"Yes, is it true?"  
"No he just hates that I've made friends with his enemy's brother." I fumed.

"Wait your friends with Malfoy?"  
"Actually she is!" I turned to see Scorpius Smiling at me. "I came to see what took you so long."

"I was chatting to my very nice cousin." I prompted.

"Oh, hi! I'm the nice brother of the family." Rose raised her eyebrows and smiled at him.

"Hi I'm Rose, so Scorpius isn't it?"

"That's me! Well nice meeting you Rose but we really should go, Anna's getting worried." He smiled and dragged me off. We sat at the table staring greedily at the cakes, sandwiches, piles of crisps, cold meats, mini pies and other various foods I couldn't name to busy eating my lip-smacking lunch. Selina flew into the hall carrying two letters; one from my parents and one from Hagrid. I tore open the one from my parents' fist.

Lilly flower,

We're glad you're first day has been good, Scorpius sounds like a nice guy! We know Jacob Finnigan's dad, he helped your father and I. Well done on potions I see you have my knack for it and I hope you haven't inherited your father's knack for finding trouble, as long as you don't get hurt. Anyway James isn't happy about Scorpius although never mind you have a friend.

Say hello to Neville for us? And don't forget to go and see Hagrid (Remember don't eat the cakes unless you want broken teeth) Lots of Love

Mum and Dad! Xxxx

I gave Scorpius the letter to examine whilst ripping out the one from Hagrid.

_Hiyya Lilly,_

_I wan ter invite yer and yer friend up ter mine. Come up ter me on Saturday at 9 o'clock. Don' brin' yer brothers!_

_Hagrid_

"Look Scorpius, Hagrid has invited us to tea on Saturday at 9! Oh don't eat the cakes unless you want broken teeth."

"Yeah it say's in your parents letter!" we got up and went to the old willow by the black lake. I sat under the tree and picked up the first twilight book. I read the page;

About three things I was absolutely positive: First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him–and I didn't know how dominant that part might be–that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"Hey what would you do if you fell in love with a vampire?" I asked him. He looked at me puzzled and then red the page.

"Second, there was a part of him–and I didn't know how dominant that part might be–that thirsted for my blood? Seriously? What strange things muggles come up with?" He scoffed.

"Actually I think it's quite good!" I huffed turning back to my book. "Something's boys just don't get!"

"So what is Twilight about anyway? Vampires killing each other to drink the girl's blood?"

"Almost, it's a love story about a vampire called Edward and a girl called Bella running away from the Voltory so she won't get bitten; but she does anyway because they have a baby accidently and then she dies so to save her he bites her." I shut the book and turned to Scorpius.

"How can you accidentally have a baby?"

"Cause they didn't think if you know, because he's a vampire it would happen."

"Oh well that's disturbing."

"No it isn't! C'mon we've got transfiguration now, with McGonagall." I stood up and looped my arm through his, dragging him along.

* * *

**AUTORS NOTE: Soz ant finished it yet working together so it's a bit AWKWARD, Vampire bit is a bit weird i know but it will get better...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hagrids

I knocked at the door and a booming bark echoed. "Down Fan'! No go ter yer basket boy!" the door opened and fang two the boarhound knocked Scorpius to the ground. "Ahh!" he managed to let out a stifled shout before Hagrid pulled fang off him.

"Sorry 'bout tha'. Fan' is a bi' exi'ed ter see yer tha's all." He bellowed.

"It's fine." Scorpius grimaced as I helped him to his feet. I smiled at him and sat down at one of the overs sized chairs.

"There's summat 'Arry an' Ginny needed ter tell yer Lilly bu' they couldn't coz James an' Albus was always there so they tol' me ter tell yer." He poured the tea his hand shaking as he did so.

"Well Lilly when yer was a baby some ba' wizard tried ter kill yer dad an' well instead you got hit with the imperius curse an' on the back o' yer neck there's where it hit, and yer know yer always do what yer told well that's wha' it is. I'll show yer. Lilly stand on the stool an' do an Irish jig." Strait away I did so. "Yer can stop now." and I did. Scorpius stared in awe.

"Do a handstand!" he said, and my hands where on the ground. "Wow! I didn't know you could a hand stand." He said after letting me up. I looked at my watch. "It' almost ten!" I said grabbed my bag, Scorpius and said good bye to Fang.

"Bye Hagrid!" I shouted behind me as we shuffled into the pink-purple evening. I looped my arm with Scorpius's and skipped up to the castle. A dark figure came flying towards us, her hair whipping around wildly behind her.

"Lilly!" she shouted frantically, "Lilly honestly I don't know who did it! I wasn't there! I just came back and it was trashed!"

"What was trashed?" I asked puzzled.

"Our room! Scorpius you should come to!" I un-linked my arm from his and we dashed to the common room. Through the hall down in to the dungeons.

"PURE-BLOOD!" I screamed, the portrait hole opened people stood staring as we dashed to the stair case, Scorpius stopped.

"I can't go up." He said hopelessly, the stairs formed a perfect slide and he zoomed down. I grabbed his flailing hand and dragged him up the stairs. The door was leaning wonkily off its hinges, feathers splayed everywhere, the curtains ripped to shreds, my trunk open cloths all over the place and Salina's cage was smashed and damaged. I stared my mouth hung open horrified at the dismayed mess.

"NOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" McGonagall flew up the stairs and gawked at the room.

"What on earth happened?"

"I don't know." I mumbled, shaking my head. "It was just like this."

"Well what do you mean?"

"I came back from dinner and it was all like this." Anna whispered.

"Miss Parker, Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy- why Mr. Malfoy what are you doing up here this is the girls Dormitories!"

"I dragged him here."

"Oh well would you all come up to my office I shall get the house elves to clean this up." We followed her to her to the statue of the Griffin.

"Cockroach Cluster," the Griffin jumped aside and we moved up the stairs. Once we were in the office she showed us to seats and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Lilly I presume you know about your… gift?"

"Yes."

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes."  
"Miss Parker?"

"What gift?"

"Well Miss Potter has a gift well you could say that but Mr Malfoy care to demonstrate?"

"Well um… Lilly stand on a chair." I stood up rigidly and got onto the chair. "You can get down now." I sat down and looked at Anna.

"I do everything I'm told, I can't help it…but you can't tell anyone it could be used against me." She nodded and looked at McGonagall then at me.

"Why?"

"Well I don't know."

"Well Professor It's been great but we have homework." Scorpius made to stand but McGonagall raised her hand.

"Just one minuet Mr Malfoy. Lilly you are _Forbidden _to tell anyone, your mother said."

"What will happen if I try?"

"All hell will break loose-,"

"And I'll forget to do my Herbology homework!"

"Alright you can go." We stood and left dashing to our common room, running to our rooms (Mine now spotless, new curtains, new pillows my stuff put away etc.) grabbed our bags and started on our homework

Conduct an essay on why Devil's Snare can be very dangerous.

Easy enough right_: Devil's snare is a magical plant, which can strangle people or constrict other objects to stop them from moving. If you try and struggle to get out of the plant's vines, it will squeeze tighter and suffocate you, so you have to relax and it will take longer to kill you. It is quite a rare plant, and is not seen very often. Some people, for example Herbologists and other plant experts have access to it, though. It is a soft and squidgy bunch of large thick vines, which can sort of sense you touching it. It likes to be in a dark and damp environment, and hates bright lights or fire. When it comes into contact with light or other bright things, it will stop choking its victims and recoil away as though it is trying to hide from the light, or as though it is burning it. Spells which create light or fire are the only things that can protect you from the vines._

I put down my quill and gave it to Scorpius to copy.

"Hey don't copy it to every word change some of it!" I said. I yawned and looked at my watch: 10:30, how could the time have gone so quickly? I stretched my arms and closed my eyes _only for a minuet _I thought but it was too late my eyelids where heavy and my arms slipped down from the sofa…

Waking dawn

My eyes shifted open and light flooded the room dancing around like nymphs. My neck was stiff so it hurt when I turned to see Scorpius on the other side of the sofa. His mouth was wide open and quill clutched in his right hand, soft purring snores were echoing around the room. I smiled at him stifling giggles that where quietly escaping from my mouth. I had bottled it up to long and my breath was caught and I chocked, the cough soon turned into a loud chortle. Scorpius's head jerked up and he groaned looking at me.

"What's the time?" I looked at my watch that was digging into my hand an saw it was 5:00 am.

"5 I'm gunna go to my room and get some sleep." I got my bag smiled as Scorpius collected his homework and walked to the stair case. The door groaned open and clicked shut, I tiptoed over to my case got changed and crept into bed, the springs creaking as I laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

A duel for stubborn mules 

It was now November and I went down stairs looking for Scorpius, he was sat on the sofa reading a spell book. Anna was sitting on the chair opposite, she was still processing about the 'Gift'

"Hey bookworm." I smiled and sat down next to him. "What ya reading?"

"A jinx book my dad sent me, look at this 'eat slugs' pretty easy, just point your wand say that and watch your enemy puke slugs."

"My uncle tried to use that on your dad but it backfired."

"Why?"

"Cause your dad called my aunt a … urm … _mudblood_." He gasped.

"Well no grudges right?"

"No grudges, well between you and me-,"

"Oh look, Flint, its Potter and my idiot of a brother," Seraphina cackled.

"Every time you laugh I expect to see winged monkeys and smoke letters saying surrender Dorothy!" we busted out laughing.

"Thanks for the complement I do think I am quiet the wicked one."

"Oh I'm not talking about the personality I'm talking about the looks. Yeesh that's nasty."

"It burns! It burns!" Anna jeered, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Don't worry the nightmares will fade. Eventually." I ridiculed.

"Your gunna need some ice coz that must've burned!" Fred Weasley shouted.

"Yeah- Wait Fred why are you in here?" Fred is my cousin; his dad is George Weasley named Fred after his twin brother.

"Um, thought I might pop down and see my little cousin, plus Rosy Posy said I should."

"How did you get in here?"  
"My dad is George Weasley one half of the Weasley duo and you ask how I got in here?"

"Hey! You are a Gryffindor!" Flint barked.

"Yes and you are a rubbish beater!"

"I think he means he wants you to leave, Fred!" I said.

"Yes and I want to give my mum a Hogwarts toilet seat without her skinning me alive but it isn't gunna happen." He held.

"Get OUT!" Flint seethed.

"Make me." Fred challenged. They drew there wands and a space cleared for them. Before anything else could happen I got up and stood between them.

"Fred just go and Flint stop being a moron. From now on I'm the line, like, like Switzerland.

From now on I am Switzerland!" I yelled.

"Get out the way Potter!" Flint spat.

"Don't you DARE speak to her like that!" Scorpius growled.

"Stay out of it Scorpius!" I warned.

"No!" I glowered at him. Fred and Flints wands still raised. "I said QUIT it you two!"

"Listen to her!" Scorpius snarled.

"Ah shut it Malfoy!" Flint rumbled.

"Stop it!? For once in your lives would you just put way your disagreements? Someone will get hurt!"

"Yeah like you!" Flint roared, he lifted his wand and yelled _Everte Statum_. I flew backwards smashing into the wall I put my hand to my head where searing pain shot and crimson liquid covered my hand. The wind knocked from me, my arm twisted. I groaned in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY COUSIN!" Fred roared, he shouted something else but my head felt like it was swelling and my vision was blocked by a pale figure.

"Lilly? Lilly can you hear me?"

Black…

Swirling around me…

Engulfing me…

Dragging me in…..

In

In

The hospital wing

"Is she awake? She looks so pale!" a voice swirled around me, I was in the black waters drowning waiting for death to take me, then the voice pulled me closer to the surface.

"Lilly? Lilly it's me James your brother? Can you here me?"

"Yeah James the dimwit!" I mumbled opening my eyes. Everyone laughed with relief.

"But you look so pale? Why did it happen?" James asked.

"I got smashed against the wall and my head was bleeding and it hurt. A lot."

"No kidding!" said Fred.

"Yeah and it was your fault bonehead!"

"Yeah it was your fault as well _Switzerland_." Fred laughed.

"Hey that's what Bella says to stop Edward and Jacob killing each other."

"You read way too much Twilight!" Scorpius shook his head.

"What would you do if your best friend were-wolf and vampire boyfriend where about to kill each other?"

"Well I'd probably get a bowl of I'M GOING CRAZY!" we all snorted with laughter.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A day." I gasped.

"I missed _lessons_? Scorpius tell me all the homework, NOW!" I stared him down.

"But, but, madam Pomfrey said you need to relax for at least a day or two and she want you to stay the night as well."

"TELL ME!" I glared at him.

"Um Fred could I have some help? Please?" he whimpered.

"Lilly, no lessons! No homework! Just relax!" James said. I glared at him to. He glared at me.

"Fine! But at least tell me what's happened!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine there's this school Christmas costume dance on Saturday and the teachers are asking about who is staying for the holidays."

"Ohh! A costume dance!"

"Unfortunately boy's choice."

"I know who I'm going as! Someone get Anna and the other girls!"

"Hey so what was so urgent?" asked Vanessa.

"Well you know the dance well I wont to go a Lucille!" I said.

"Yeah but I have a better idea you go as Emily the corpse bride! And whoever asks can go as Victor." Anna smiled. "We'll go as angels!" after another day in the hospital wing I was let out, when I got into the common room boys smothered me.

"Hey! Lilly wanna go to the dance with me?" someone shouted at me.

"Hey! What about me!" another threw some flowers in my face.

"HEY!" I screamed, taking the petals from my hair. "I know this is boy's choice but you don't need to smother me." I flicked my long hair waved my eyelashes and walked towards Scorpius.

"Hey spider monkey." He smiled at me. "Who you going with?"

"No-one's asked me yet." I pouted.

"WHAT?" he stared at me and pointed to the portrait hole where I'd just been smothered.

"Well no-one I want has asked me." The girls came up to me and we sat in a group, a boy with sandy hair walked up to us and nodded at Scorpius.

"Hey Harvey, Lils this is Harvey Bones." I smiled and waved turning back to the girls.

"Why do they have to move in packs? It's like they don't want us to ask them! It's so hard to ask them when their friends are laughing at us!" I heard Harvey say to Scorpius. "Got a date though!"

"Who?" I asked turning to see Harvey's face go red.

"Rose Weasley."

"OH MY GOD! You are going to the dance with my cousin! That is amazing! Common girls lets go!" the four of us got up and walked off. I was stopped by one of the most popular Slytherin boys in our year, with sandy golden hair and a winning smile hwo could he not be popular?

"Hey I'm Jack Nott, in your Herbology class; you know I sat next to you, so I was wondering Lilly would you like to go to the dance with me?" I turned to see all the girl's mouths wide open, even Scorpius was gawping.

"Sure why not?" I said batting my eyelashes and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Great! So I'll meet you here at 7?"

"Yeah that would be great!" I gave him a dazzling smile and walked down to the hall with the girls following. When we go to the hall I ran to Rose who was sat next to James and screamed, "I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH JACK NOTT!"

"Oh my God no way!" Rose screamed back.

"Yes way!"

"Everyone wants to go with you Lil' you are the most popular first year girl!"

"No I'm not, well it would explain the smothering." I looked at Rose's shirt and saw a badge that said 'From now on I'm Switzerland' on it.

"Hey I said that!" I pointed to the badge.

"Fred is making a fortune out of them!" Rose said.

"He called you Rosy Posy." I said blankly, she hates that name.

"WHAT? I WILL KILL HIM PAINFULLY AND CAREFULLY!" she seethed.

"Ok." I shrugged. Today was Saturday and I still needed a dress. "Speaking of the toe rag, I need to go to Hogsmead-,"

"McGonagall has organized a shopping trip; it's now go, go, go!" we ran to the gates and found the headmistress.

"Ah I was wondering when you'd be here, go on off you go, all of you, one hour." She warned.

We got to the shops and found one strait away; we walked in and went to the counter.

"Ahh what will it be fine ladies?" the man asked.

"Do you have any corpse bride costumes?"

"Right here!" he walked to the other end of the shop and pulled out a beautiful blue wedding dress with rips and flowers. I went into the changing room and it fit perfectly.

"Wow! Now I'm thinking more Lucille-ish!" Anna said. I sighed and went back in with a white dress with wings attached. I came out and this one was better. I was to busy swirling around to notice Scorpius sitting staring at me.

"It looks great on you." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Ok I'll take it."

"One galleon please." I gave the man the money and once I was back in my clothes watched them pick out angel outfits.

"Hey look it's the Gospels, and look a Megara outfit!" Anna squealed. She threw it at me and shoved me in the changing room, I got into the purple dress and looked in the mirror.

I was better than the other two, the skirt of the dress hugged my hips and floated around me, the top fitted my figure just right. I came out and said, "I think I like this one, girls your Gospels!" we bought the dresses returned the other one and bumped into my date.

"Hey sweetheart, who are you going as?"

"Nu uh! I Ain't telling ya! You got to find out!" we got back to the castle at 5 two hours to go, we rushed to our rooms, I sent an urgent owl to Rose to come help us, she did, my hair in a high pony tail so it came down in waves, she had a tiara and gave it to me, helped me with make up and when I was done she said, "You look like a goddess." We spent the next half an hour helping the Gospels, and getting her into her Esmeralda gypsy outfit.

"Girls they announce you as who your dressed as." Rose said as we went to find Jack.

"Hey babe." He said, he was dressed as a knight in shining armour. "Who are you?"

"Megara and the Gospels." I said.

"Well you are my Goddess." we got to the hall Hagrid was introducing us.

"Who are you?"

"Prince Hercules, Megara and the Gospels."

"Make way for the one the only, slave to the god of the underworld, Its MEGARA! Her Prince HERCULES and the GOSPELS!" he boomed. A long line formed guiding us to the dance floor. Everyone was staring at us. We got to the dance floor and he swung me in beat to the music. Smiling down at me, after half an hour I was getting tired and I found Scorpius sat alone, whilst Jack went to get some punch.

"Jack's gone to get some punch care to join us?" I asked him.

"No I would not care to join you and Jack." He said.

"Well I was just asking I thought you might need some company,"

"I'm not asking for your charity!"

"Hey I didn't mean," I gave up and sat down. After an awkward silence I looked up at him, "Would you like to dance?" I asked, this was the wrong time to ask it was a waltz song.

"Sure," he said, he took my hand and dragged me to the floor. I groaned he laughed.

"Sorry, I was just a little, annoyed that's all, my date went early she felt ill."

"Oh I hope she's ok. Who'd you ask anyway?"

"Jenney, the one in our Transfiguration."

"Oh her!" I said remembering a girl with brown hair. "I didn't know you could dance!" I gasped looking up, a circle around us had been formed.

"Well I didn't know I could either." He smiled. Seraphina came to the dance floor grabbed Jack and shouted.

"I DEMAND A DANCE BATTLE!" I stopped and stared.

"I can't dance?"

"Well to bad." She sneered, grabbing his hand she shouted to the band, "Something like a tango!" they played like she ordered, something _like_ a tango. They whirled around in sharp movements, ending with her dipping with her leg in the air, my eyes blazed as I turned to the band.

"Something slow-ish!" I said to the band, I grabbed Scorpius's hand and twirled, stopping in a dip, he rolled his eyes and grabbed my other hand, stepping one forward and two steps back, once I got that he took my waist and threw me into a kart wheel, twirled me and I landed in his arms and miraculously still alive. Applause echoed through the hall.

"Gimme something with a beat." She blazed, twirling sharply then falling into Jacks arms he twirled her so she was on the floor behind Jack then grabbing her arms she was in the air and then in his arms.

"Tango." Scorpius said to the band, tacking my hand he whispered to me, "Follow my lead." The music was beautiful, I couldn't help flicking my foot whilst he dipped me and lead me round the ring then he got me into his arms and I was spun down almost onto the floor held by his hands. I was out of breath and was glad when Seraphina huffed off.

"Wow! I didn't know you could _dance, _dance!" I blew.

"Well you know a secret about me your turn."  
"Well I dabble with singing," I muttered. He smiled deviously, "No, no way! You are not!" it was too late he walked up to the band dragging me behind.

"What do you want to sing?" the guitar player.

"Um Call me mabey?" I asked. I nodded handing me a mic.

"Right guys this is an up-beater so grab your partners." The music started and I closed my eyes.

_"I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?_,"_

every one was clapping and looking at me, I closed my eyes and shuddered at what i'd just did. I smiled and walked down the steps.

"I thought you said you just dabbled? You don't flipping' dabble you sing!" Scorpius shouted. Everyone turned to look at him and he chuckled nevously. We walked up to the common room and saw James and a mistery girl Kissing in a knook.

"Don't try very hard to hide do they." Scorpius said disgusted. I shook my head at him they were obviously in love.

**AN: Hey guys i hope you like! It's not to good and i have seen other fanfics like it so oops! but it does have a twist so look out! Remember Read and Review! OR ELSE Scorpius will jinx you. :) Oh and Please give me good ideas i need them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_An urgent Owl_

We met in the Common Room and walked off to the hall meeting Anna and Harvey at the table. As soon as I sat down a flock of Owls flew into the room swarming over the tables of children. Selena landed in a bowl of cornflakes splashing them all over the other Slytherins.

"Control that _Bird_!" Sophie glowered at us. Scorpius turned to me and mimicked her in a high pitched whiny voice.

"_Control that bird!_" she stared icily at us and turned to Tala Higgs and started muttering furiously. "And, he's _supposed _to be my brother but he chooses some _Potter_ girl over me!" I heard he whisper.

"Drama queen!" Scorpius said as he took the note from Selena's beak. He handed it to me and gave the Owl a piece of bacon. I stroked her feathers before she flew off, with the other Owls to the Owlery. I saw the scrawled hand-writing of my dad and ripped it open.

_Lilly,_

_ We will be going to the Dursly's for Christmas and I know you want to stay at school with Scorpius but I've contacted Draco and he has arraigned for Scorpius to come home as well. No arguing because your cousins want to see you. I'm sorry and I'll pick youup at the platform. _

_Love Harry Potter (your dad) xxx_

I scowled at the note and looked up to see Scorpius reading over my shoulder.

I frowned at the paper and willed it to be a prank. When nothing happened I turned to Scorpius.

"Sorry Scorp, guess I'm going home for Christmas!"

"Ahh don't fret I'll be okay it's not like my dad beats me. Well he doesn't but my brothers do." He smiled at what was probably a privet joke.

"Right," I breathed, "its Saturday we go home next week! Yay. Um then back in two weeks. Let's go to the library and start on our homework!"

"Why?"

"Cause I have nothing to do." I said picking up my bag flinging it over my shoulder and waiting for him to follow. We sat down and started on our Herbology Write a detailed essay on the plant Holly Pine. I picked up a book and started reading.

…Holly Pine is only found in the U.K. It has a tendency to only come out in the winter and grows in Dark forests. It has venom in its petals that can paralyze the body in seconds. If you come in contact with its red thorns then the poison will go into your blood and shock your vessels leaving you in severe pain. You can identify this plant by its red thorns and its Chrystal petals. The petals hold liquor that can bring strength back to you.

I read and wrote. After about an hour I got bored and noticed Scorpius was very annoyed at something. I looked at him and he pointed to a group of girls behind me. They were a group of Ravenclaw and they giggled constantly, sending kisses and eye lash flutters to Scorpius. I glared at them and switched seats with Scorpius so he was no longer facing them. I looked up at the sulking girls and rolled my eyes.

"So are you dating then?" Scorpius shot around.

"NO!" we both shouted in unison.

"Well I think you'd make a great couple!" my eyes widened and I looked at my best friend. He was sniggering and full of the giggles. His green eyes were full of nerves.

"Um why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well last night you where dancing and you just looked so nice together."

"Yeah right by the time we're dating pigs will fly!" Scorpius scoffed; I looked strait into his eyes there was a flash of something that I couldn't quite make out but it was gone within a second. I flushed red at the girl's remarks and Scorpius started to laugh. I glared at him but he kept laughing.

"Well to me it looks like your dating but if your not..." she eyed Scorpius and squished down next to him. He looked at me his eyes whispering 'Help me!' I thought for a moment there was only one way to get her to go away.

"Stop!" I said to the girl.

"Let me guess you want my name? Well it's Molly!" I put on a pretend glare.

"No I do not want to know your name! I know that!" I huffed. She looked up startled then smiled.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because," this was it the thing to get her to go away, Scorp you owe me BIG TIME! "We are going out!" I rushed. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh my God! **(No Offence to religious peeps! just thought i might put it out there that i care!)** A Malfoy and a Potter! Is that even allowed?!" she squealed.

"What do you mean?! Anyway I only said that to-," but she'd already gone off. I looked scared.

"That was Molly Clearwater! She is the biggest gossiper in the school!" Scorpius stood up in an instant. "The whole school will know by tomorrow. We need to-,"

"LILLY LUNA POTTER!" I turned to see James.

I.

Was.

DEAD!

**Hey I hope you guys like?! I need reviews! Up this chapter is a bit short. Yeah George has abandoned me so I'm writing this one alone-**

**_Hey no I haven't! I just lost interest!_**

**Yeah whatever you want to call it you did it! So guys remember to Read and Review!**

**Fred out! (Random I know!)**

**_Yeah George has left the… well you could say building but it's not a building well you readers are in buildings hopefully and well it's a-_**

**George your rambling!**

**_Soz well whatever it is I've left it! Peace out!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"LILLY LUNA POTTER!" I turned to see James.

I.

Was.

DEAD!

"Look James it's not-," people started to gather around us.  
"HOW DARE YOU! THIS, THIS! YOU ARE NO LONGER A POTTER! YOU ARE NOTHING!" That hurt. That really hurt! Tears stung my eyes but I pushed them away.

"FIRST YOU MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY! THEN YOU GO OFF WITH HIM! THEN YOU ARE A SLYTHERIN!" that pierced right through my heart, the tears streamed, flooding like a waterfall. I fell to my knees. Was I being disowned? By the brother who cared about me the most. Then I heard something that sounded like someone hitting someone else. My head snapped up, James was looking bewildered at Scorpius holding his nose.

"SCORPPIUS!" I screamed.

"He shouldn't say things like that." He said as bewildered as James; his hand clasped to his mouth.

"THIS MAKES NO DIFFERENCE TO WHAT I SAID!" he shouted. My chest ached.

"James you need to listen to-,"

"You know what I'm done talking! If you are sleazy as to even be friends with a reject like that then you are no longer my sister!" my heart burned in agony, I stood up and grabbed his arm.

"You should know one thing. If you mean that then I mean this," I slowed to a whisper, "You are not my brother." He walked off and I fell.

"Go somewhere else!" someone shouted and the crowds cleared. Then someone sat next to me, I felt warm against his chest.

"Lilly I will never hurt you like that. You can always count on me as a friend or whatever you need me to be. Do you know why? Because I am your _Best _friend." Scorpius said firmly. I nodded and got up we walked to the common room and everybody stared as we entered.

"So I heard the news." Said a boy, "lilopius! Or what about Potfoy? Or Malter?"" every body laughed I was stupid enough to bust into tears.

"RIGHT EVERYONE!" Scorpius yelled, "We're not going out! Okay?! Some stupid girl took a joke and twisted it!" everyone smirked.

"Well you're a little protective for a _friend_!" said a guy. "But if she's free I'll take her!" I'd stopped crying and before I knew it I was flung over someone's back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, thumping his back.

"I don't think so!" he shouted. I heard other boys jeer, and then I was on the ground and the same sound as I heard in the library echoed in my ears. Scorpius had probably hit the guy. I opened my eyes to see the guy on the floor clutching his face.

"YOU ARE DEAD! BOTH OF YOU!" the guy spat blood as he screeched at us.

Scorpius grabbed my arm, before people started to beat us up, and whisked me through the port hole; then he was pacing in front of a wall. Then a door appeared and we where in a cosy room with two arm chairs and a roaring fire…

"Were are we?" I asked in awe.

"This is the room of requirement; I came across it last week running from Flint. I was gunna show you in the holidays but I guess now is a good time." He smiled.

"Wow Scorpius! This is amazing!"

"It'll turn into anything you need, as long not from greed!" I looked at him.

"What so now you're a poet? Anything else you want to tell me? Like maybe you're really McGonagall?" he laughed.

"No! It says up there! Look." I looked to see some letters and read it allowed.

"WOW!" Scorpius jumped back.

"What? Did I say it wrong?"

"No you speak it!" now I was getting really confused.

"Speak what?"  
"I can read it I've studied it with my father but you can speak it without even knowing."

"FOR THE LAST TIME WHAT?"

"Parseltongue."

"What? No my dad can speak that I can't! Can I?"

"Well you just did."

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Scorpius jumped up in fright.

"This is why I'm in Slytherin! I can speak its language! Plus if I'd asked to be in Gryffindor then I probably would have been a Gryffindor, but since I didn't ask; that stupid hat put me in Slytherin!"

"Well that dose make sense, but remember your brother is wrong!" I looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Hey um do you mind if I go for a walk? I think you could probably go back now as well!"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to an adult, Hagrid." I said. He nodded and walked me to the entrance hall. I waved good bye and ran to the hut. I knocked on the door and heard a boom of, "I'll be righ' there!"

The door swung open and I looked past Hagrid to see James Glaring at me.

"Oh I think I'll come back later!" I said with a block of hatred in my voice.

"Oi! Were d'y thin' yer goin'?" Hagrid boomed.

"I can't stay in the same space as that for more than a minuet!" I spoke venom at my so called brother.

"Now, now! Both o' yer! Yer bother an' siser! Can' yer jus' ge' alon'?"

"NO!" we both seethed.

"Well Hagrid I think we're done here." James got up nodded to Hagrid and walked up the track. I flew into the cottage and flung my arms around the rather confused dog, tears flooding his face.

"Now, err Lily, Jus' si' down have a cup o' tea!"

"Do you know what he called me?" I cried. "He said I was no longer his sister! That I'm no more a Potter!"  
"Now yer no tha's no' true!" I nodded and we talked about how in my dad's fourth year he and his best friend Ron had fallen out. After an hour Hagrid walked me to the hall in case McGonagall was there, she was.

"Now what do you think your doing out of bed at this hour young lady?"

"Sorry Professor! She was jus' havin' a tal' with me!" After a small explanation McGonagall walked me to the common room. I got in and saw Scorpius grinning stupidly at me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"You need to go to bed Mr." I said.

"And you need to stop hiding your birthday from me!" Oh no he found out.

"What birthday?"

"Your Birthday tomorrow! Good thing I asked my dad to send me you're present by owl!"

"Noo!" I groaned. "Scorpius!" his grin got wider.

"You love to torture me don't you?!" I hit him on the head and got up. "Don't say a word!"

I left and ran to my room.

**Scorpius's PVO! (This is slightly weird but oh well!)**

I watch as she ran up the stairs and walked up mine. I got into the room and the lights where on.

"So lover boy when's your anniversary?" Flint laughed.

"Cut it out Nick!" yup Nickolas Flint. "Anyway it's her birthday tomorrow!"

"What did you get her an engagement ring? Can I be your best man?"

I chucked a pillow at him and flopped on my bed. "Nope! I got her a necklace! Best _friend _necklace!"

"Why are you best friends with a girl?"

"I dunno? Why are you so freakishly annoying?" then I got a mouthful of fluffy pillow. I reached into my trunk and held up the necklaces.

"Oh there's two is there one for you to?"

"I'm gunna make this one a key ring." The necklaces where yin and yang with best friends on the top. On the back of one it said,

_Lilly happy 12__th__ birthday!_

Engraved with pure gold. One of the boys flipped over the one with the engrave on it and his mouth dropped.

"Is this _Pure_ gold?"

"Maybe?" I said nervously.

"Wow! You are rich man!" said Flint.

"Well I have like a savings thing for a broom but I'll just have to save some more!"

"All this for a girl? You must be in love!"

"WHAT? No way! She's a friend! Just a friend!" I put it away and got into my pyjamas. I flumped into bed and drew my curtains.

"Night!" I yelled.  
"Night weirdo!" yell Flint back. I smiled to myself. Then I had an Idea. I jumped out of bed and got my owl quickly scrawled a note.

_Anna! Its lil's B-day tomorrow! Wake her up early._

_Scorpius!_

A few minuets later I got a reply.

_I know! We've all got presents! Night!_

_Anna and girls!_

I stroked Mandy my Owl and flopped into bed falling fast asleep…

**A/N! Hey guys I know the last few chapters are a little short but still her b-day will be great!**

**_Yeah great! _**

**Shut it George! Anyway I know the fight thing is a little bad but they do make up! Plus I got a surprise for you later!**

**Fred an****_d Geroge!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Lilly's PVO**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I woke with a start. And turned to see the girls holding pink packages.

"Noo!" I groaned.

"Up! Scorpius wants to give you something!" squealed the girls. There was a loud bang.

"Damn it! I keep forgetting that!"

I wiggled under my cover and hid.

"Come on!" shouted Vanessa, taking my cover off.

"FINE!" I got up and went to my trunk.

"What on earth do you think your doing?!" I turned.

"Getting dressed!"

"Well not in any of your clothes! You need to open your present from me!" she shoved a fluffy package into my arms and I smiled unwrapping it. Some designer jeans and a cut off top were in my hands. I squealed quietly and threw them on, they fitted perfectly. Then Anna handed me a weird looking package.

"Can't have a nice present without accessories!" she shouted, I opened and there where a pair of small heels and emerald earrings.

"You guys!" I said.

"That's not it! There's more but you have to wait." I strapped up my shoes and put in my earrings, and walked into the common room every body was warring there own clothes and I remembered it was today that we go home. I ran over to Scorpius and sat down next to him.

"Close your eyes!" he demanded. I closed them and I hear the girls gasp as something cold hit my neck. I opened them and looked down a beautiful white yang sat on my neck with Best on top.

"Turn it over!" he said, I did so and almost screamed.

"SCORPIUS! Is this _pure _gold?!" I asked astounded.

"Well I had a lot of savings! And 12 is special! In the middle of a kid and a teen!"

"What dose it say?!" shouted Anna.

"_Lilly happy 12__th__ birthday_," I read aloud. Then I frowned. "Where's the other half?"

Scorpius grinned and got out his keys. A black Yin was attached. I turned it over. And there in gold said _love Scorpius. _I looked up at him and felt like kissing him. Wait _kissing_?! He's my friend! It's just a necklace it's not an engagement ring! Yeesh!

"Scorpius! You are the best!" I stood and _hugged_ him.

"Wait that's no all!" Felicity squealed. And she gave me two more presents. I opened the first one it was a mini sculpture of a unicorn that pranced around whinnying and tossing its mane from Felicity. And the second was _The all guide to spells, jinxes and counter curses!_ By George Weasley (my uncle) from Anna. We went down to the hall with my presents and put them down on the table. Then I gave Scorpius a look that said "Stay here!". I walked over to the Gryffindor table and smiled at Rose who beckoned me over.

"Happy birthday!" she shouted.

"Shh!" I said covering her mouth. "I don't want people to know!" she gave me several cards.

"There vouchers." She said and pointed me to Albus.

"Hey Lilly! Happy birthday!" he said hugging me. "Your presents at home!" then I looked at James and saw _pure _disgust.

"And what may I ask is that!?" he spat at me, glaring at the necklace.

"A present from Scorpius," I whispered.

"I knew it!" he glowered at the white haired boy who was now looking at James.

"James just for the record, we where never going out in the first place." I waved to everyone and was about to go when James said, "But? Molly!"

"Yes she likes to make up stories, she was pestering Scorpius so I said it to get her to go away, I was about to tell her I was lying but she'd already gone." I smiled and walked off to my table. I sat down and I realized Vanessa was gone; Scorpius stood up grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front of the hall. Oh no! This happened to Albus! They where going to tell everyone it was my birthday.

"Everybody! Today is Lilly Potters birthday!" everyone around the room cheered and whistled all except for the Malfoys and Sophie's gang. I hid my head as a house elf with a badge that said 'Winkey is SPEW' came up to me with a small cup cake with twelve tiny candles on it.

I had to smile at the SPEW my dad had told me about my aunt's thing for freeing house elves, and the SPEW badges.

"Lilly Potter tis an honour to be serving you! My name is Winkey!" I smiled at the elf and took the cake, "Thank you!" she looked bewildered and ran off somewhere.

Then when I was told to I went to my table and waited for Scorpius, when he sat down I punched him in the arm and narrowed my eyes, eating my cupcake. After I'd finished I had a glaring match with Scorpius and I won.

"Library!" I ordered, we walked in there and I took out my _The all guide to spells, jinxes and counter curses_ book flipping from page to page. After a while the librarian came to us.

"They'll be leaving in an hour! SO LEAVE!" we did sniggering, I got my bag checked everything and went to line up at the station. We found a compartment and I went to find James, I found him and he stood up, hugging me muttering sorry and other various things.

"I need to go to Scorpi-,"

"He is welcome here!" I stared at my brother, "Although it will be awkward."

"Ok I'll go get him," I staggered off and told Scorpius to get his things he did and followed me to the compartment. We sat down and James started saying stuff about Holyhead Harpies Scorpius joined in and it turned into a full on boy conversation.

"-So therefore that was there best game!" said Scorpius and then I fell asleep.

**Scorpius's PVO**

"-So there fore that was their best game!" I laughed then I looked down to see Lilly snuggling up to me. Asleep.

"Um, I did not do that!" I said.

"I know; she falls asleep a lot!" James laughed. "Hey sorry about the library thing I didn't really mean it. It was really harsh."

"Yeah sorry about your face, I mean I hit you!"

"You really would do anything for her wouldn't you?"  
"Well she's the only real friend I've ever had," I looked down at her sleeping face. She was so beautiful just lying there. Her long blond hair framed her slightly pale face. I felt really awkward with her family looking at her. She was giving me a dead arm.

"What's wrong?" asked James.  
"She's giving me a dead arm." I frowned. James got up and gently lifted her head I moved my arm to where it was comfortable and Rose did that thing girls do when they see a lost kitten.

"She looks so happy! All snuggled up to you!" the train jerked slightly and she slid into my chest. Uh oh! This looks like I'm her boyfriend. James burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Your face!" he chuckled. "It looks like you've seen a ghost!"

I lightened up he wasn't going to kill me.

"OH MY GOD! You look so cute together!" Rose squealed.

"Not the first time I've heard that!" I muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well in the library before you got angry that's what Molly and her gang said." Lilly snuggled even closer nuzzling right into me and yawning. This felt really weird. And then she had to start shivering didn't she. Her face was so beautifull I felt like kissing her. Wait _kissing _her? she's my friend! and she's asleep so she doesn't even know she's nuzzling! Yeesh!

"Is she cold?" Rose smiled.

"You are trying to annoy me aren't you?" I pressed. They all laughed and the door swung open.

"WHERE IS MY- what on earth are you doing with her?"

"I'm not doing anything! Get out Sophie!"

"Or what?"

"Just get out!"

"Why should I? You want to be left alone with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lilly stirred and opened her eyes. I turned to my sister.

"See you woke her up!"

"Oh whatever! You just stop and think about the disgrace you bring to our family!"

"Hey I'm not the one crushing on Frank Longbottom!"

"That was a secret!"  
"Frankly my dear I don't care!" she turned on her heel and stormed out the room, we all burst into giggling fits.

"So your sister has a crush on Frank!"

"Well not really, she thinks he's cute and wouldn't mind going out with him."

"How'd you find out?" asked Lilly yawning.

"I read her diary."

"SCORPIUS! That's terrible."

"Well she's a terrible person!" Lilly still hadn't noticed that she was snuggling me. I looked at James who was trying not to laugh. Then she saw my arm on the other side of her and she started to go bright red. We all laughed except for Lilly.

"Scorpius!"

"You're the one who was snuggling into him!" Rose said.

"Not cool!" she pouted, which made me laugh even more.

"Aww! Is Lilly all upset?" said Albus.

"No!" she huffed leaning against me, again.

"Is everybody in this place trying to get me hurt?" we all laughed again.

"You know you are nothing like your brothers." said Albus.

"Yeah you're much…"

"Nicer?" Lilly said.

"Yeah nicer!"

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the old lady asked.

"I'll take a packet of droobles and, Lilly anything?"

"Um could I have a pumpkin pasty please?"

"Yeah. And a pumpkin pasty?" I paid for our treats and James got himself some Berty bots and two packets of animal crackers. We spent the rest of the time on the train trying out the crackers. I picked up a gold one and shoved it in my mouth. I roared like a lion twitching my head like one to. Lilly bent forward and grabbed a pink one and started chewing. She opened her mouth and threw her head back howling like a wolf. After two hours of this we started to fall asleep…

"Aww they look so cute!"

"Shh! Don't wake them up!"

"I'm not!"

"Hey James would you mind if they went out?"

"Well now I've go to know him, not really. I think they're just right for each other."

"Look I know they look cute but the need to wake up!" I stirred my head and opened my eyes. Rose, James and Albus where looking down at me! They where talking about me and let me guess Lilly? **(Sarcasm)**

"What?" I looked to my side to see Lilly centimetres from my face; she was so close our noses touched. I felt my face go hot as my cheeks blushed there peachy red. Lilly's eyes opened and I stared into her beautiful emerald green pools. James cleared his throat and we snapped our heads away.

"The train is almost in kings cross." He informed us, and then it stopped. I looked out the window to see my dad smiling at me, I grinned back. I stretched and Lilly yawned. Her tiny stomach peeping out from under her tiny designer top. She shivered slightly and reached into her trunk pulling out a pink cardigan. I took my trunk down and laughed whilst she struggled.

"Well you could help instead of just laughing!" I stopped and took it down with ease. I got our Owl cages as well. The doors swung open and we stepped out.

"Lilly! How are you Scorpius?" Lilly's mum asked hugging us both.

"I'm fine thank you." I said politely.

"Scorpius we have arranged for you to come over to our house after Christmas, if you'd like?" Harry beamed down at me.

"I love to, Mr. Potter. Lilly would you like to meet my parents?" I asked her grinning.

"Yes please!" she grinned, following me through the crowds. I got to my dad and he ruffled my hair playfully like he always did. "Daaaad!" I moaned, smoothing my hair back down.

"So this is Lilly hu?" my mum stood next to dad sorting out my siblings.

"Yes I'm Lilly."  
"I'm glad you and my son are getting along, the rest of them don't particularly like each other." I saw Lilly smile and I turned around to see her dad watching us.

"Ahh Draco!" I whipped my head around to see Roses dad standing next to my dad, Rose rolled her eyes and walked up to us.

"Ron, how's Hermione?"

"She's fine, anyway _you're_ the one_ I_ should be asking whose fine!" Ron laughed. "You know because Hermione punched you in the face."

"Yeah I remember that! It still hurts." The two fathers talked about there past and Rose turned too us.

"We all want to know one thing!" Rose said. "Are you two dating?"

"NO!" we yelled in unison, people around us stopped and stared including our parents. "No!" we said quietly again. Rose giggled.

"OK if you say so! Hey sorry about the rumours by the way."  
"Hu?"

"Oh um Hugo accidently told da-,"

"Scorpius, um, are you dating Lilly?" our heads shot up.

"NO!" we shouted in unison, again. People around us stared, again.

"Ok just asking."

"Molly Clearwater, the gossip of the school, took something I said and twisted it. Then she started to tell everyone that we are dating. We are not dating." Lilly said. I nodded vigorously.

"Well um Lilly looks like Harry's looking for us, c'mon Rosy Posy!" Rose arrowed her eyes at her dad and Ron took the girls away. I waved…

**A/N So chapters are going by the day. well School tomorrow! UGH! so may not get a chapt done !hope you like! R&R PEOPLE! Scorp will jinx you that is a promise! :)**

_**You and your imganation! **_

**What did you say? anyway! love you guys bye.**

**Fred An****_d George!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Lilly's PVO**

So we're in the car, pretty boring and we arrive at our second cousins! Still boring!

"Lilly!" James called my name bringing me from my thoughts, "Oi! Your phones ringing!"

I ran down the stairs and grabbed it out of his hand flipping up the screen and answered.

"Hey Lilly!" said Scorpius's voice

"Hey stranger!" I laughed.

"Who is it?" Nicole, my cousin asked.

"Scorpius," I hissed to her. "So how are you? Nicole shut it!"

"Fine, who's Nicole?"

"My cousin."

"Is he your boyfriend?"  
"NO! Nicole go away! Sorry Scorpius, go away Nicole! Stop tapping me!"

"I see you have your hands full." Nicole grabbed my phone and put it on loud speaker.

"There now I can listen! Hi! I'm Nicole!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Scorpius."

"Are you Lilly's boyfriend?"

"No,"

"Sorry Scorpius! She's 12 but acts like a 3 year old!"

"Do not! I just want to know who your boyfriend is!"

"He's NOT my boyfriend. And for the last time GO AWAY!"

"Lilly? I need to talk to you, it's about my dad! He got this letter…"I turned my phone off loudspeaker and ran to my room.

"Ok no-one can hear."

"He got this letter and I heard him talking to mum he said something about 'them coming'- I gotta go! I'm in big trouble with my sis! It's Christmas Eve and we always make cookies together! Bye. Oh Lilly?"

"Yeah?"  
"If you need me call!"

"Ok same with you," the receiver went dead and I chucked my phone down.

"Lilly! Cookie time!" I rolled my eyes and dragged myself down stairs unwillingly.

**(A/N Day after Boxing Day)**

"C'mon Lilly! All you do is sit by that phone waiting for your boyfriend to call!" Nicole shouted in my ear.

"He's not my boyfriend! Plus I don't he just should've called by now!"

"Come play with us! Pleaseeee!?" She pleaded.

"Yeah c'mon! She will through a tantrum!" Nicole's brother, Dustin, said.

"Fine! Whatever! Take me from my happiness!" I rolled my eyes and walked into their play-room. They had a massive Jenga tower set up just as I sat down my phone buzzed. I flew to my bag and retrieved it flipping open the screen.

"Hello? Scorpius is that you why haven't you called?!" Nicole grabbed the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"Lilly!" he coughed my name, I could hear the pain in his voice. Everyone tensed.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?"

"The men in the black cloaks!" he croaked. "They came."

"Where are you?"

"Night bus!"  
"What-," i was cut off by a defaning roar.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening. What 'appened to you?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Scorpius hand him the phone!" I ordered.

"'Ello?"

"Hi this is Lilly Potter can you take him to number four Privet drive little whinging?"

"Sure! You 'ear tha' Ern? Number four Privet drive?"

"Lilly? When I get there, don'… don't freak out!" Scorpius whispered.

"Ok. I promise." I heard the receiver go dead and put the phone away. I got up and walked into the other room sliding down the wall and crying quietly.

**Scorpius's POV**

I woke up... all i saw was thick green grass. My body screetched with pain, but i had to be brave. Then i came flooding back to me..

_"OPEN UP!" the man rammed into me as I opened the door. Black cloakes eveloped me. i looked up at the towering figures, they wore silver skull masks, He grabbed my farther and brothers. then they pounced on me, I felt spinnig alaround me, then my arm screamed with pain. "He's to young!" i heard a voice rasp. then silence..._

I stuck out my wand and waited for the night bus. I dug into my pocket and found my phone. I dailed the number and after to rings it was picked up.

"Lilly!" I coughed, my throat burned with agony.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?"

"The men in the black cloakes!" i croaked. "They came!"

"Where are you!" she demended.

"Night bus!"

"What-," she was cut off, I almost jumped out of my skin as a roar echoed and there stood the blue night bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening. What 'appened to you?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Scorpius hand him the phone!" she ordered.

"'Ello?"

"Hi this is Lilly Potter can you take him to number four Privet drive little whinging?"

"Sure! You 'ear tha' Ern? Number four Privet drive?"

"Lilly? When I get there, don'… don't freak out!" I asked.

"Ok. I promise." I cliked the phone shut and staggered on to the bus, as soon as i got to the bed I pased out.

**Lilly's POV**

"Lilly? He'll be ok. _I _promise." James patted my shoulder. Just as I got up the doorbell rang, I flew to the door and heaved it open. Stan held Scorpius, his face was covered in cuts and bruises, his clothes where ripped and blood poured from every angle, his right leg stuck out in an odd way, he'd passed out.

"Dad!" I yelled, "Scorpius is here!" my dad came out into the hall and gapped at the picture.

"Thanks Stan!" he said taking Scorpius.

"Dad take him to my room!" I ordered as my brothers and the rest of the family emerged from their rooms, gasping when they caught sight of the boy.

"James get water, warm water. Nicole get the first aid kit. Mum ask if Luna Longbottom can come down. Albus explain to everyone what's going on!" I ran up the stairs and dad laid Scorpius down and left to help James with the water, I grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and dunked it into the tub, then dabbing the cuts on his face. Albus came in and sat next to the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Just worried." I sighed, brushing some hair from Scorpius's face. Blood filled my hands as I cleaned up his arm, I looked closer this was no ordinary cut; it was dark red almost purple bleeding constantly, I grabbed a book from my desk and looked up splinching…

_Can be recognized by deep purple/red cuts and missing body parts constantly bleeding._

_Cure: Dittany._

"MUM! I think he's been splinched!" mum came racing up the stairs, Luna by her side with some various plants.

"Let me see him." Luna put down the plants and sat by Scorpius.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We don't know." His eyes half opened and he muttered something.

"Lilly he's asking for you." Luna told me, I took Luna's place and held his hand.

"I'm here." I whispered, stroking his light blond hair.

"Lilly … stay."

"I think he's ok for now." Luna whispered closing the door leaving me and him alone.

"I will never leave you." I told him, picking up a bottle labelled _Dittany_. I started to dab some on his arm, he groaned.

"It'll be ok just let me put this on you." His shirt was to long there was no way I could do anything. I got some scissors and cut him free of the shirt; his bare chest was covered in a layer of blood and I gasped at the sight.

"What never thought you'd see me without a shirt on?" I jumped in surprise as Scorpius smiled up at me.

"You know you were talking to me in your sleep?"

"I was? What did I say?"  
"Not much," I kept dabbing at him with the Dittany watching him wince as I did so. "Tell me if it hurts. All you really said was 'Lilly stay' not much."  
"Lilly where you stroking my hair?" he smiled as I went red.

"It was in your face, I just … it was … yes, yes I was." He chuckled lightly and looked the bottle I was holding.

"Dittany? Have I been- Ouch!"  
"I think that gives you an answer, but yes your arm was splinched, rather nasty, you started to awake up once I started putting Dittany on you."

"I'm really sorry." I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Well I've ruined your holiday, it's supposed to be happy-," I cut him off.

"You are the stupidest person in the world! I don't care if its fifteen seconds till the world ends, Scorpius, I will never ever be angry at you or avoid you when you need help."

I heard a muffled bang and rolled my eyes "Family listening in!" I whispered.

"Scorpius tell me about these 'men in the black cloaks' please."

"Well they wore back, long, draping cloaks. They had silver skull masks and they just appeared from nowhere."

"When did they come?"  
"Today, at ten this morning just when I was having breakfast."  
"Scorpius it couldn't have been today cause that's when you called me."  
"What day is it."  
"27th."  
"No! It's, well it was the 26th."

"You were in a freezing cold field for a day! You could have gotten pneumonia!"

"Well I'm still here," he sat up but cried out in pain.

"SIT DOWN! Was it your-," I was cut off he started coughing. Not just coughing; coughing up blood.

"MUM! LUNA!" I screamed, the door banged open and James came rushing in.

"What the hell is happening?!" Scorpius was still vomiting blood.

"Get a bucket!" I screamed at James. Luna was there.

"Ok we need to turn him over and get a bucket!" she ordered. My back stiffened and I turned him over gently, James shoved a bucket under him and he groaned. After a minuet he stopped.

"My rib." I looked at him questioningly, "The answer to your question my rib made me hurt."

"Scorpius, can you lay on your back for me?" Luna asked, he did so.

"Why does he have no shirt?" James asked. I glared and he backed off.

"Stay still, say if it hurts." She ran her fingers gently over his ribs after a couple of seconds he whimpered and she stopped. "Cracked rib." She murmured. I gasped and held his hand whilst she rubbed some ointments where his cracked rib was whilst his face crumpled in pain. The she left saying all he needed now was company. I couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes as I looked down at him.

"Don't cry little flower, I'll be ok!" Scorpius took my hand with his good one and after a while fell asleep then I watched. Then I was falling to blackness.

**A/N So bit of a short chapter. Dramatic ending hu?! remember R&R**

_**I do like it just to say thank you very much! i'm not a spoil sport! **_

**yeah yeah whatever! anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My mind was fuzzy. I was laying on something soft and … breathing? I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Scorpius. I WAS LAYING ON HIM! Oh my God! How? Who cares? To bushed to rant to myself…

"Aww they look soooooo cute! All snuggled up together. I bet you there going out!" Nicole's voice came from somewhere.

"FOR THE LAST TIME THEY'ER JUST FRIENDS!" Albus and James's voice shouted,

"Shh! You'll wake them up for god sake!" I stirred and blinked. "See! You did that!"

"Wha…?" I looked to see Scorpius. Had I slept with him? No that sounds creepy! "When did I?"

"Fall asleep? About one in the morning." Albus informed me. My face burned with heat. Then I realized it must be Scorpius. I touched his chest lightly, he was siring hot.

"What are you doing?"

"He feels like he's been in a sauna! Is this normal? Why did I fall asleep? It's my entire fault if he dies from overheating!" I ranted to no-one in particular.

"What are you going on about?"

"Feel!" I grabbed James's hand and transferred it to the human sauna.

"He feels like Jacob probably would!" I kept ranting about nothing at all until Albus got fed up and shoved his sandwich in my mouth. I chomped nervously, I was so nervous I almost bit my fingers off. James was looking in books whilst Nicole was taking his temperature and Albus was trying to calm me down. I WAS HYPERVENTILATING! For god sake! Who does that except for people with asthma?

"First he's hurt then he's splinched then he's coughing up blood now he's hot enough to be a bloody were-wolf!"

"OHHH! So you do think he's hot?" Nicole said.

"I mean he's got a temperature you ninny!" my voice rising to a scream. "FOR ALL YOU KNOW HE COULD BE DEAD FOR HEAVENS SAKE!"

"Sorry," she said in that teenager-y kind of I'm not really sorry voice.

"SORRY! Sorry? ARE YOU MAD?! HE'S HOTTER THAT JACOB BLACK FOR DRYING OUT LOUD!" I shriek at her.

"Did you just say I was hotter that Jacob Black? That's saying something! I thought you fancied him." I turned; Scorpius lay in bed grinning at us. "Did I hear right or not?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just… you were… you felt like a sauna! Like a WERE-WOLF!"

"You mean I'm like a stupid guy who's warmer than the sun, changes in to a wolf, loves his best friend, and goes around with no shirt on?"  
"Well you are really warm and you have no shirt on." I murmured turning away.

"Yeah well next time you have a shouting match remember to wake me up first. I may not survive my next heart attack." Yup he's ok. Back his normal overly joking self.

"Never EVER do that to me again!" I whimper flumping on to the bed and letting myself breath for the first time in an hour. I feel something move and Scorpius swings out of bed in his shredded jeans.

"Hey you wanna borrow some of my clothes?" James takes him to his room and a few minuets later they arrive back, Scorpius wearing a pair of James's jeans, one of his t-shirts and one of the stupidest grins you could imagine. I rolled my eyes and flop back on the bed staring at the ceiling. The door creaks open and I heard Dustin speak, "Hi I'm Dustin … um … is she asleep?"

"No," I sighed, closing my eyes…

"Um Lilly? Lilly? Lilly?"

"Yes,"

"We've been talking to you for the last ten minutes."  
"What?" I sat up and my eye lids sag.

"Lil' you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards." Before anyone else says anything I floof onto the bed, pull the covers over my head and let sleep drag me away…

"Potter …. Bring me the boy ….. The Malfoy boy …." A rasping, snarling voice cut sharply into my ears. I look at my surroundings and I see an ancient bed room with a crumpled up bed and half an inch of dust covering everything. Then blurry figures come to view, dark cloaked figures with silver skull masks…. _The men in the black cloaks _…. A familiar voice tugged at my brain urging me to remember. The men stood in a circle ready to pounce at anything, in the middle of the circle was me in a chair facing me is a man, dreadlocked hair hanging in bloody clumps over his cracked face, I can't see much of him but then he speaks in his grating voice like metal against metal, "Bring me the boy and I will reward you. Fail however your family will pay….." things flow past me like I'm flying, the room is spinning I'm left in total …. darkness.

Then I'm in a grave yard the circle again me in the middle but the dreadlocked man is standing wand raised. "You failed my simple request Malfoy! Your grandson; all I need is your grandson!" His shrill harsh voice stabbing at me. But I'm no longer me. I'm Scorpius's Grandfather. Well seeing from his eyes. The Dreadlocked man looked up, all I see are his cold red eyes piercing and cutting though anything its stare touches.

"_Avada kedavra_!" his voice echoes screeching. I heard a distant scream, rough and chafe. My eyes flew open someone bursting into my room, Scorpius, eyes black rimmed and raw. Hair messed up and his face ghost white. My throat was pounding in pain; it's me screaming. Sweat streaming. Voices echoing. Then the scream stops, switched for hard chest paining gasps.

"Lilly? What the hell is wrong?" Scorpius asked rather too softly for his choice of words.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. James in my room.

"What the - hell!" (- = I won't say that well, note he says something VERY rude!) He glared at Scorpius. "What did you do?"

I opened my mouth. Throat to dry.

"I didn't- she was just screaming I came in she can't talk!" he ranted innocently.

"You better be telling the truth."

"Scorpius … Men … Black …. Cloak …. Want you." I pushed the words out they came as small whimpering rasps.

"They want m-me?" he stammered. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Leader … blood ….. Covered ….. Dreadlocks …. Kill."

"Here," he shoved a cold glass of water into my hand. I drank cautiously the back of my neck burnt, fire seeping through the scar. My little curse.

"They want – Cough! – You! Literally. He tried to tell me to get you. He threatened me with my family. Then your grandfather. He failed and…" I stopped, tears choking me up, I don't know why I was so sad. But I wasn't sad I realized I was SCARED!

"He what?" Scorpius urged me.

"Killed him." he closed his eyes and lent against the wall.

"I'm sorry man." James patted him on the back whilst I tried to remember details.

"But it was just a dream right?" I try to say reassuringly.

"Face it Lilly it must have happened!"

"What do you mean must have happened?" James asked.

"Ur, ur, ur, ur, ur, I mean um well I don't know!" Scorpius stammered.

"O-k" (says slowly and awkwardly).

"Um he's just a bit upset; look I need to talk to da-,"

"Lilly? Are you ok I heard you scream?"

"I had a _dream_ a really, really bad _dream_!"

"Oh James could we have a moment alone? Just go down stairs for a bit." James left and dad turned to me.

"What was it like?"

"Like, I don't know, I was really there it was really happening! It was scary! And my scar hurt a lot." I touched the back of my neck and looked up at my dad.

"What happened?" I recited the dream best as I could.

"So some guy wants m-me?" Scorpius asked "Well if it puts you in danger-,"

"No! It's you who's in danger Scorpius! And there is no way I'm going to leave you to deal with him alone! Whether or not it kills me doing it!" I sad loudly.

"No Lilly! You can't! It's …. Please tell her she's crazy!" Scorpius begged.

"Just like your mother! Lilly if I think it's too much you promise me you'll stop!"

"No." he chuckled and looked at the annoyed Scorpius

"Just like your mother."

"Who's like me?" Mum poked her head round the corner and I recited our conversation.

"We need to speak to someone! Tell them."  
"No-one will believe us!" I said exasperated. "Plus it was only a dream! For all I know this could be some weird psycho maniac who wants me to think that it's really happening." I shooed everyone out of my room and got dressed. Then I went down stairs and decided to play the piano in the play room. No-one was in there so I sat down and started to play Für Elise **(The thing Hermione tries to teach Ron in the deathly hallows.)**. I heard a foot step and saw Scorpius looking at me, his head slanted and a lopsided grin.

"She sings and plays." I patted the bench and he sat next to me.

"Wanna learn?" he smiled and I showed him the first three notes dum dum dum dum dum, dum dum, dum dum. **(Type in Ron and Hermione fur Elise)** he repeated getting the notes wrong. I giggled and showed him again, he repeated and got them right. So I showed him the next bit.

Dum, dum, dum, dum. Dum, dum, dum, dum. He repeated and after ten minutes he could play those bits smoothly. Then I did it and he followed in a major key (Lower) I heard clapping and fell backwards off my stool with a thud. Scorpius helped me up and I saw a boy. No-one from my family.

"Having a nice time are we?" he asked sarcastically Scorpius's eyes widened. "Well news flash! There's one thing you don't know. He wants you _brother_! Oh and another thing watch where you step Potter!" then there was a flash of blinding light and the boy was gone.

"No!"

"What?" I asked.

"They did something to him!"  
"Or maybe he's the ENEMY?!" I screamed at him.

"HE'S MY BROTHER! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO HIM!" he shouted back. He sighed heavily and slid to the floor. "Sorry, he wouldn't say something like that! He is under some sort of spell or curse!" I clasped the back of my neck.

"The Imperius curse!" I gasped.

"He must have been!" I turned to him and closed my eyes.

"We shouldn't tell anyone." I said slowly. "They'll get protective. Over protective."

He nodded once and I sat next to him. I smiled up at him tracing his hands.

"Promise me something." I said to him.

"Yes?"

"Promise me we'll be ok, you and me." he smiled and took my hand holding out his little finger, he clasped his with mine and I returned his smile.

My promise.

His promise.

Our promise...

* * *

**i hope you liked that last bit of evil! i got pleanty of ideas! so his brother is now evil! hahahahaha!**

_**we got that!**_

**SHUT IT GEORGE! your such a party pooper! anyway! so send in ideas if you want! and remember  
R&R!**

_**yes our minions! **_

**Weirdo!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Woods.

Darkness.

The boy.

I was running. Running; someone was screaming. A girl. I had to help. If only I could find her. Who was she? Where was she? Why was she screaming?

My lungs where burning like acid. My chest screaming for me to stop. My legs scratched and splintering with pain.

Then a crop of trees.

A girl. One girl.

A boy. One boy.

She was screaming.

He was laughing.

I looked at her arms. Covered in bite marks, blood dripping. Her neck, her legs everything was bitten and bleeding. Then her hair, her beautiful silver hair, drenched in dark crimson blood.

"WHY?" I screamed at him.

"Oh dear Lilly. Dear sweet Lilly. You don't get it do you? I need to kill people. It's what I do. I'm not a normal boy, no normal boy." He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, white Crystal skin. Gold blond waving hair. Perfectly shaped lips, blood covering them like lipstick. Then his eyes. He stared right into my eyes. His cruel, crimson red eyes piecing; agonising mine.

Who was he?

What was he?

I sat bolt upright. Sweat pouring down my face. My bed clothes drenched. Who was this guy? This was the fourth time since Scorpius's brother came for a _visit_ I'd had a dream about him. What did he want? Why was he killing people? What where the bite marks?

Was he some cruel wizard who drank blood for fun?

That would be creepy!

Really creepy!

I shook the thought from my head and got up quietly shuffling to Scorpius's room, I knocked on the door and heard a muffled thud. Slightly scared I opened the door to see him lying on the floor rubbing his head.

"Why? Why? Of all the things why is my bed so small?" I giggled at his crumpled face and my one giggle turned into a giggling fit when he scowled at me, screwing his face up even more. I was now rolling around on the floor trying to muffle my fit. Once I'd calmed down I sat up catching my breath.

"So why did you disturb me?" he asked sitting on the floor next to me.

"I had another dream."

"Well?"

"So I was running, someone was screaming a girl. Then I came to some trees, he was there and so was the girl, she had bite marks all over her, bleeding. No normal bite marks, they where I don't know they weren't right-,"

"What do you mean they weren't right? Of course it wasn't right they were bloody bite marks!"

"SHH! I know! Let me continue. Ok so the was covered in them, her hair drenched in blood. Then I saw him… IN DEATAIL! Scorpius! The fist time I've actually seen him for real. He was gorgeous! Crystal skin! Golden hair, Perfect lips… then his eyes, they were scarlet! Then he looked straight into mine. It was agonising! His eyes they hurt. Then I woke up." I looked at Scorpius, he was as pale as the bloody baron, which wasn't physically possible seeing as he was already pale skinned.

"You where describing a bloody vampire Lilly!" he whimpered.

"He was to …."  
"Mesmerizing? Beautiful? Picturesque? Charming? Scenic? Need I go on?"  
"So he was good looking?"

"No he was supernaturally good looking Lil,"  
"You're just jealous!" I spat at him.

"Jealous? Jealous? He's a ruddy dream! Figment of your imagination!"  
"No he's real and you know it!"

"Why would I be jealous? It's not like I'm in love with you!" I blinked several times. Did he really think I meant that?

"Um…. Well…." there was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking! Great now I'm in love with a dream!" I threw my hands in the air and he smiled strangely.

"Sorry to, that was harsh the whole 'I'm in control here he was just a dream' thingy-mu-bob." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"BREAKFAST!" I heard James bellow breaking us from our hug. I smiled at my best mate and went to my room to get changed into jeans and a simple tee.

_That was the weirdest thing I've ever felt. _I thought _I have no idea what just happened, my stomach feels weird, and so does my head. _I shook the feeling off and went down stairs to a beautiful plate of pancakes. I love pancakes, I am obsessed with them. As I wolfed them down James looked solemnly at his plate.

"What's wrong Jamie?" my occasional nickname for him.

"I heard they're banning pancakes from school." I dropped my knife and stared blankly at him.

"WHAT?" I suddenly screeched. He and Albus burst out laughing.

"OH…. You should've seen your face!" Albus wheezed.

"Priceless! Absolutely priceless!" James panted. I narrowed my eyes and growled at him. They instantly stopped, and there eyes widened.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" I advised; a hint venom in my tone. Scorpius was standing in the doorway laughing.

"What's so funny?" I shot at him.

"So worked up about pancakes!"

"I would DIE without pancakes." I picked up a plane one and held it close to my chest protectively. He shook his head and took his place next to me, then Nicole came in, over the time he'd been here she had been crushing over Scorpius. It was quite funny actually. She sat next to him and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Helloooo Scorpius." He muttered a 'hello' back and turned to me his eyes pleading for help.

"You dis the pancakes no help!" I said turning to the pancakes I crammed another one into my mouth, liking my lips and watching Nicole bat her eyes and scoot closer to him. He whimpered helplessly and looked at James, but it was too late. When we had all finished I took Scorpius to my room and we played a game of exploding snap. After we'd had dinner I felt upset and flooped onto my bed.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked, sitting next to me. I sat up and lent against his chest.

"I'm scared Scorpius, what if this _guy _finds us? What if he wants to do to us what he did to those people in my dreams?" he wrapped his arms around me and I sighed into him. I looked into his Emerald eyes, now I got a closer look at them they were as memorizing as the guy. I felt him getting closer, our noses were almost touching, I could see one micro freckle on the bridge of his nose.

"KIDS BED!" my eyes widened and I jumped away from him and twiddled with my hair.

"Um I'm just gunna-," he stuttered pointing to the doorway.

"Yeah we should probably-,"

"Y' know cause-," he scampered out of the room.

_OH MY GOD! I ALMOST KISSED SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! I ALMOST KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!_ I was freaking out! _WOW! I think I wanted to! WHAT THE HELL? No I did not want to! But what if I did? I'm really freaking out right now!_

"Lilly? Are you ok you look a bit zoned out?" James asked, taking me from my freaking out thoughts.

"Hu? What makes you say that?"  
"Well I've been saying your name for the last ten minuets. What happened?"  
"Well I dunno? Just freaking out about Sc- school yeah we're going back tomorrow right?" he looked at me weirdly but nodded, _what the hell I almost told him!_ I was really freaking out! "I need to get ready for bed." I said to him.

"Um Lilly your already in your pyjamas." He said.

"What the hell?" I looked down and I was wearing my kitty nightie. I must have done that whilst I was freaking out. I fake yawned.

"Ok good night, he kissed the top of my head like he always did and turned out my light, I slipped into bed.

That night was sleepless; I was either thinking about Scorpius or in restless nightmares with the blood drinker…

**Scorpius's PVO**

_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? I ALMOST KISSED LILLY LUNA POTTER! WHO AM I NOTT? Ok calm down, saved by her mum. Wait I think I wanted to! WHAT THE HELL? No I did not want to! But what if I did? I'm really freaking out now!_

I slipped on my pyjamas and slunk into bed.

That night was sleepless; I was either thin about Lilly or in restless nightmares with the men in the black cloakes…

**A/N: Soz I haven't posted in ages! Been in school! I hate that place (Who dosen't)**

_Some people like school!_

**Weirdo. Anyway, R&R and please tell me if I need to do something!**

_Who's the weirdo now…._

**What are you on about mate? **

_I've done my sock but you haven't done yours SUCKER!_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"LILLY! WAKE UP!" my eyes opened to Scorpius shouting in my face.

"I'M UP!" I screamed at him, he smiled and threw a pillow at my face, I growled as he left the room. I pulled on my clothes and grumbled down to breakfast.

"Who got your wand in a knot Lil?" Scorpius sniggered as I sat down.

"WHO GOT MY WAND IN A KNOT? YOU!" I fumed, glowering at him.

"Calm down Lil! Jeez!" I scowled at him _yeah! Like he doesn't remember last night! Just trying to cover it up like a normal day! _I thought.

I was heading down the hall when someone grabbed my arm dragging me to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Look I'm sorry about last night, but you don't need to chuck acid at me!"

"I'm sorry too; I guess we just got caught…"  
"…In the moment?" I nodded.

"Lets just never-,"

"Talk about it!" I sighed and nodded again, I walked out the cupboard and ran to my room checking my trunk. An hour later we where at the station the almost kiss completely forgotten. I looked through the distance at a graceful girl bounding towards us.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" the girl screeched to Scorpius, I clenched my fists trying not to scream back at her.

"At our house," I said through gritted teeth, "In severe pain!"

"What do you mean SEVERE PAIN?!"

"I mean those psychos that dragged him out of his house beat him up so bad he almost died!" I couldn't help my voice rising now, "But you don't care do you?! He had his phone on him the whole time yet you don't even _try_ to contact him!"

"Well how was I supposed to know his phone was on him!"

"I don't know RING IT?!" I yelled at her, a large circle had formed around us.

"WHAT IF I WAS TO BUSY TRYING TO FIND MY DAD?" that was it I lunged at her grappling her hair, then something was around my waist pulling me back.

"STOP!" it roared. Sophie sat on the floor a little disorientated. I was standing with Scorpius's arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

"Lilly calm down your acting like a serial killer! And Sophie stop antagonizing her!"

"ME? Who's trying to kill who?!"

"I didn't say stop trying to kill Lilly I said stop _provoking _her!" Scorpius's mum was helping Sophie up and I struggled trying to get down. Scorpius realized this and let go. Then I sighed heavily.

"Sorry." I muttered, more to Scorpius than Sophie.

"Just stay away from me! You almost-,"

"What? Chipped your nail?" I said acidly.

"No! You almost ripped my arm off!" she held up her arm, it had massive scratches down it. Then I looked at my hands. MY HANDS WHERE CLAWS!

"Ah! I have claws!" I exclaimed; everyone else looked to, all thanks to my BIG mouth!

"Well that was unexpected!" I said blankly. "Great now I'm a cat! What next? A tail and ears to?" I scowled bitterly at them. Then I looked at Scorpius and remembered last night. OH MY GOD! I think I'm blushing?! Everyone is looking at me! Again!

"So what did I do now?!" I asked exasperated. Scorpius pointed to my head. "OH WHAT NOW?!" I touched my head and my eyes grew wide, I HAD EARS!

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I asked screaming at Sophie, then I felt something brush past my face, it was black and fury?! "A TAIL Seriously?! A tail! I'm not even going to bother saying 'What next'. Great now I'm a mutant cat!" I closed my eyes pushed past everyone. I was about to get on the train when a luggage cart came speeding towards me! I closed my eyes, and then I was in the air; back flipping, and dodging. Subsequently I miraculously landed on top of the train. ON MY FEET! Everyone was gasping in awe blinking blankly at me. My head felt dizzy and I started swaying on the spot.

"Um…. I think I'm gunna…." I fell landing in to someone, great even more humiliating! (Note sarcasm!)

"Lilly…. Lilly are you ok little kitten?" I was woken to the soothing voice of – wait is that Scorpius? Calling me a kitten! There are three possible reasons for this…

a) I've had a traumatic head injury and hallucinating,

b) I'm dreaming a weird strange confusing dream,

c) Everything that just happened really happened and I have a tail, ears and claws.

My eyes slowly opened.

"Scorpius…?" I whispered.

"How is she Professor Longbottom?" I heard his familiar voice ask.

"Scorpius?"

"Lilly!" I saw a blurry figure appear above me. "Are you alright? Why are you half cat? (Still haven't narrowed it down yet but unfortunately I have a hunch it's c) Why did you faint?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA! Stop barricading me with questions!"

"Sorry! I was just worried!" I smiled, then…

"What was that about being half cat?" I sat up; but instantly regretted it, a pain streaked through my body making me dizzy.

"Lilly, you need to let yourself lay down for a bit, um did you know you got stabbed with a dart?"

"A DART?!" Scorpius fumed.

"Clam down! And in answer to your question, no."

"Um well good news, no claws. Bad news you still have the ears and tail, except they only come out if you're angry, freaked, sad, or embarrassed."

"WHAT?! You got rid of the claws! Get rid of the rest of it!"

"Look if extract even more it will kill you." He said slowly.

"BUT I'M A MUTANT KITTEN!" I shouted.

"I know! That I'm trying to figure out Lilly! If you let me have some of these blood samples I got earlier then I can see what has happened to you." I sighed and slowly sat up, turning and leaning against the seat. I took in my surroundings, I was on the Hogwarts express and I was with Scorpius and Anna, James and Albus where no where to be seen.

"Hey Lilly." Anna said shyly.

"Hey, I don't suppose you could tell me if I still have a tail or not?"

"Um…" she pointed and I looked; nothing. Phew!

"So getting self conscious are we?" Scorpius said sniggering. Yay guess what that made me angry! GREAT! Note sarcasm! My tail and ears popped up and then I exploded in anger.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! You know this just keeps getting better! First I'm a mutant cat, _then_ I find out its half permanent then when I try to make my self feel good about it you go and MAKE ME ANGRY! WHICH TRIGGERS IT AN YOU KNEW THAT!" I almost screamed at him.

"Calm down!"

"NO THAT IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY YOU HAVE TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN! I _WILL _NOT BLOODY CALM DOWN!" I felt my cheeks go red from anger.

"What is wrong with you ever since last night you've been acting funny!"

"Well from what happened YOU CAN'T BLOODY BLAME ME!" I screeched I fury.

"Well if you weren't crying for no particular reason then it wouldn't have happened!"

"WELL MABEY IF I'D NEVER ET YOU THEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE BEEN AT MY HOUSE!"

"WELL I'M STARTING TO REGRET MEATING YOU NOW!"

"Well- I- ME TOO!" I shouted.

"Ohh!" a crowd had formed out side our cabin, blocking in the escaping girl and professor.

"What happened last night?" Someone from the crowd asked turning everyone silent.

"NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!" I shouted.

"I bet it was something serious!" said a girl. We both burst out laughing, with embarrassment.

"No way! That is creepy!" I sighed. "Well nothing _happened_! We just I don't exactly know what happened I was a bit out of it at that moment." I shrugged and growled at my tail thumped the back of my neck. Then a butterfly flew in through the window. My eyes grew wide and I followed it round the compartment, chasing, my tail thrashing with excitement, and with one last pounce I caught it.

"What the hell?" someone said.

"I think she saw something." Another person said.

"SHH! Can you hear that?" everyone when quiet and stared at me.

"She's PURRING!" said someone. My head snapped from my pray and I felt a weird sensation in my throat that I hadn't noticed before.

"Lilly you are purring." Said professor Longbottom, then I got the strange urge to be petted Scorpius saw I was irritated by something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you stroke my ear?" he looked at my like I'd gone mad.

"Please?" he reached down and started stroking, I instantly felt sleepy.

"Aww! That is the cutest couple moment I have EVER seen!" I immediately looked at the people still staring at us, many girls.

"You two are the cutest couple!" I jumped back, my face reddening.

"No! No, no! It's not! We're not! We're just friends!" I protested.

"I don't think so! I KNOW you two have something special!" the girl smiled and battered her eyelashes in his direction. "But, slow and you loose sister! He is on the market and so am I!"

My eyes narrowed and I felt an impulse of jealousy pang inside of me.

"Just so you know _he_ is right here," Scorpius said irritably.

"Well, just so you know, watch out for competition kitty cat!"

"I'm not competing!" I said acidly.

"Well keep saying that and you might believe it yourself puss." She flicked her hair and stalked off just like a proud cheetah would. As the crowd scattered I death glared anything in my way.

"The NERVE of her!" I seethed, "She is so ….. Nauseatingly irksome!" I cried throwing my hands in the air speaking to no-one in particular.

"Someone called, I believe Nauseatingly irksome is here!" Scorpius sat down on the seat and smiled at me.

"I was talking about Corina, you know the girl who called my 'kitty cat'!" I growled and sat down; this was going to be a long day….

**A/N Hope you like the twist! SHE'S A MUTANT CAT! It comes in handy later on! So-**

_So let's make it actually INTERSTING! Someone die! Please!_

**Psycho path! Anyways R&R I'll set kitty on you ;)!**

_Oh Fred have you done your sock yet? I think mum's coming!_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I said I'd do them two hours ago!**

_Hahahhahah! Who's the sucker now sucker!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up a weird purring sound echoing in my ears. Oh no! I was purring again! Something was stroking my hair.

"This feels nice…" I mumbled, then I heard a small snicker and I opened my eyes to see James and Albus laughing at me. I snapped my head up and saw Scorpius STROKING MY HEAD!

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Well after about half an hour of screaming about how much you hate Corina you kinda passed out, and I just started trying to wake you up and I stroked your hair then you where purring." He shrugged and I sat up putting my hand to my head. Then I remembered. I stood up and turned my neck around. No tail phew! I patted my head. No ears! I sighed heavily and plopped back on the seat.

"Why?"  
"Just checking, if my ears or tail where out." I said.

"Hey were almost there so you might want to get you robes on, Anna is in the other compartment getting changed as well." I grabbed my clothes and got changed with Anna.

"So what's it like being a cat?" she asked.

"I hate it!" I said, "Especially the part about needing nineteen hours sleep!"

"Well when you where curled up and purring, you looked happy. Really happy. That could've been because Scorpius was stroking you though!" she smirked and laughed when I went bright red. She giggled rolling her eyes. "Look I'm your best _girl_ friend right?" I nodded, "How was your holiday? You can say anything! Girl talk!"

"Ok my holiday was great I played my piano, ate pancakes, I like Scorpius, I got annoyed at my cousin-,"  
"What did you say?"

"I got annoyed at my cousin."  
"No, before that!"

"Oh yeah um I like Scorpius!"

"When did this happen?" she squealed.

"Well last night we where in my room and we where talking, then I just stared into his eyes, and then we leaned in, we were about to kiss but my mom shouted 'kids time for bed!' so he just left mumbling about something."

"Oh! That is sooo romantic!" she squealed, we went back to the cabin and we were in the station.

"Fis' Years! Fis' years to the boats!" Hagrid bellowed. Good another annoying term of Flint and Malfoy! (By the way I mean the idiot who turned me into a mutant cat!)

**A/N I know that is a ridiculously short chapter –**

_Ya think!_

**Shut your face! Anyway as I was saying that was really short and-**

_You took the words right out of my face hole! (Got that from ant farm!)_

**We know you coconut head! Anyway as I was saying before I was RUDLY interrupted; yes sorry I just have been reading other peoples fanfictions as well as four other books! They are Unfed (Brilliant! Sequel to Undead! Read it, its about Zombies its like a romantic action comedy!), Hitler's Angel (A beautiful action romance about two people Otto and Leni, in the second world war, they've both escaped from Germany and now the British want them to go back n a secret mission that could stop Hitler!), 12 Minutes to midnight (Amazing, it's 1899 and every night at 12 minutes to midnight the inmates at Bedlam hospital for the insane, rise from their beds and begin scribbling strange words on any surface they can find. Penelope Tredwell, 13-year-old owner of the magazine the penny dreadful, like always is intrigued by this, will she discover the mystery? (Basically the blurb)) and twilight Eclipse! (Bet you know what that's about!) Just to say I was telling you about them coz I want you to read them! They're amazing! Great! So bye!  
**_Sorry about the boringness of her! Bye!_

**Please R&R! and pleeeease give me your ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was now my third **(it was second but they're a little young for the contence in this chapter so they're now a year older!)** year at Hogwarts. Potions, that room totally creeps me out! My ears and tail hadn't popped out yet but that was about to change.

"Oi! Kitty cat! Meow!" Corina had been giving me hell since the start of the year! Making up stupid little cat jokes and making my ears and tail pop out. Neville still hadn't found out how to … to ... de-fuse me! _I hate the guts off her!_ I seethed silently, almost snapping yet another pencil in half. "Go on what does Meow mean it human language?"

"I have no idea!" I hissed at her. "Drop dead!"

"Oh! Don't have a _hissy_ fit!" she cackled cruelly. I narrowed my eyes thinking of the most deathly fates I could put her in. Corina Bell. She had teamed up with Sophie and Flint and now hadn't she? Along with all their gangs, they've made me, Anna, Vanessa, Fliss **(Felicity)** and Scorpius their targets hadn't they? Oh the bloody stupidity! This was 'coz they thought me and Scorpius where dating! Of all the bloody stupid things!

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I growled under my breath but carried on studying.

"Ignore those blood suckers!" Scorpius whispered to me as steam came pouring from my ears, metaphorically of course.

"We are NOT bloody vampires for the last time!" she whisper screamed.

"SON OF A BISCUIT! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Scorpius snorted incredulously at they're jaw dropped faces. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Who says son of a bloody biscuit?" she asked.

"I do!" Scorpius said. "Duh! i just did you dipstick!"

"Yeah well keep that ANIMAL under control!"

"Whatever!" I muttered flicking my hair.

"Right! No homework today! Go on! All of you out!" Professor Slughorn shooed at us impatiently as we slowly gathered our stuff and trudged out. Just as he shut the door a stone hit the back of my neck startling me into my tail and ears appearing, I shrieked and tried to cover them up.

"Give it up Lilly it'll never work, just leave them!" Scorpius said glaring at Corina.

"I did nothing Scorpy!" She winked at him using her sickly sweet voice, and her stupid little pet name 'Scorpy'. He rolled he eyes and pushed me off in the direction of the great hall. I squeaked and flew behind a door.

"I am not going out there like this!" I said heatedly.

"Give over! It's not the end of the world!" he said irritably, he was getting annoyed whenever Corina was around IT made him touchy!

"For you it's not!" I mumbled; reluctantly coming out of my hidey-hole. Instantly people stared and sniggered at the cat girl, strutting her stuff. Yeah stuff that I was not strutting I was whimpering.

"Why ME? Of all people me!" I asked no-one in particular, as I sat down my tail swishing over the bench. I regret it. A crunching sound echoed through the hall. But it wasn't as loud as my mouth. I wailed and screeched like a cat, jumping on the stall and turning to scratch at the cause, as if on cue she turns around innocently as if it wasn't her. CORINA!

"You did that deliberately!" I screamed at her.

"I did nothing of the sort!" she said blinking rapidly.

"Oh give it a rest!" I shouted at her, "As if that could have been an accident! You were to inches away from me for god sake!"

"But it w-was an accident!" she pretended to break down into tears. I couldn't take it anymore! I was too much! I exploded with anger; I slapped her right across the face. Everyone went silent. And watched in amazement as Corina stopped dead in shock. My jaw dropped. _I can't believe I just slapped Corina bloody Bell!_ I stared; stun immobilized me as I waited for her to burst back. But she didn't.

"Y-you s-s-slapped m-m-me!" she stated.

"Yes. Yes I did." I got off the bench and looked at the people gawking up at me; there in my crowd was James. His gazing face was overwhelmed with bafflement. Then she blinked and her face stormed over.

"YOU SLAPPED ME!" she raised her hand to strike but it never came down. I looked, Scorpius had stood in front of me and caught her hand. I peeped over his shoulder, which was pretty hard, and saw Corina's face cringed in agony; he was crushing her wrist. He let go and said.

"You might want to go see the nurse!" she scampered off snivelling and clutching her hand; Scorpius turned to me and mouthed, 'RUN'. I dashed out, him literally on my tail and landed in the common room winded and breathless. We looked at each other and fell on the floor in fits of hysterical laughter. After I'd calmed down I sat in the chair nearest to the fire and watched it dance before my eyes. Scorpius did the same plopping down opposite me. He sighed and smiled weakly.

"We're dead." He stated bitterly.

"Well it's just like her to spindle it into a story of lies… if she doesn't she'll probably give you cat stuff as well or maybe even a doggy tail and droopy ears!" I laughed when he gave me the puppy dog eyes. "You've already nailed the begging!"

"I'm not a dog. And never will be!" he said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I hadn't realized how close these chairs were. I stared into his perfect eyes. Then he was getting closer. _Oh no! Not again! Maybe I should just let him kiss me! It wouldn't be all that bad…_ my heart was hammering out of my chest I was sure he could hear it! We were so close, noses touching. Then there was a loud bang.

"I can't _believe _she slapped her!" Anna burst into the common room I could feel the girls eyes on us! I couldn't help it I couldn't pull away. I could feel his lips on mine. _I WAS ACTUALLY KISSING HIM! _My eyes widened and I let him break apart.

"OH MY GOD! I _knew _it!" I heard Anna scream. _Oh great! She'll definitely keep this secret won't she!?_ I turned to see not just her and the girls but a lode of other Slytherins. I almost died of embarrassment my ears and tail emerged and I went completely pink. _THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_ My mind racing for an explanation. Then I realized I wasn't breathing. I gasped, looked at my best friend, and flew up the stairs.

"That was stupid wasn't it?" I heard him ask the girls. _No! No, no, no! NOOO! That was TOTALLY ruined! Why? My special moment invaded by EVIL people._

I threw myself on the bed and screamed. It wasn't completely muffled so I wasn't surprised when I heard a "Lilly?" I didn't answer. Of course I didn't answer! What girl in their bloody right mind would?! I screamed again, and again. And once more just for good measure. Then I heard a familiar bang and "WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP MISSING THAT!" I smiled weakly at his stupidity but frowned when I heard I knock.

"Ugh! Go _AWAY_ leave me in piece to mope Vanessa!" I mummed throwing a pillow at the door.

"Guess again." Scorpius stepped into the room and sat on the end of my bed. "I'm really sorry. I know you don't like me like that-," I held back the urge to laugh but cut him off saying.

"Don't like you like that? Scorpius! You idiot! I'm head over heels! But that's not why I ran away, I was just … I don't know … all those other people watching at the portrait hole. I felt awkward that they ruined it."

"Um … yeah … I heard you scream." He looked at me.

"I was …. Confused. Befuddled. A bit I don't know hard to explain … like I wanted to-,"

"Scream?" he finished for me, "I get that. I feel a bit strange as well."

"Aww!" I heard from the door way, and then there was a "Shh!" a loud bang and a "What was that for! OW!" I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

"Eavesdropping are we?" I muttered closed the door and took out my wand. "Muffliato" I pointed the spell but Scorpius stopped me.

"Don't bother!" I smiled and sat down again.

"So … since when did you…?"

"I … um … two years year in the Christmas holidays."

"I remember." I smiled and remembered our first-almost-kiss. "The day after i screamed at you for it!"

"Yeah! I remember when Nicole had that massive crush on me and kept cornering me."

"Yeah! And when she came up to scream at me to stop playing exploding snap, she shut up when she saw you!" I giggled. We talked for hours and hours, but Scorpius got shoved out at one in the morning by a ranting Vanessa. I'd had the best night ever but that was about to change….

**A/N Ohhh! Cliffy! I haven't done many of them! Sozzers I haven't updated in a while! EASTER HOLLS now should have LOADS of time to let my mind flow into words-**

_What a weirdo!_

**Excuse me?! If it wasn't for this _weirdo_ then mum would've ranted at you about socks NOT me!**

_Keep you exceptionally beautiful red hair on mate!_

**Yeah well, stop calling me names or else!**

_Or else what?!(Menacing tone)_

**Or else I'll tell mum about that extra secret stash of firewhiskey is!**

_YOU WOULD NOT!_

**I would to!**

_FINE!_

**Fine what?**

_Fine I won't call you a weirdo anymore!_

**GOOD! SOCKS TIME!**

_NOT THE SOOOOCKS!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sleepless nights and silver dears

Running.

Woods.

Silver dear.

Someone was screaming. A girl, always a girl. As I ran along with the silver fawn, I saw a trail of crimson blood. My sides aching with pain. My chest tight and screaming for me to stop. My blood pounding around my body. I heard another scream and panicked, adrenaline took over my body. My already throbbing legs were now stinging in raw agony. I gasped as I saw him again. His beautiful crystalline skin shimmering in the dark sunlight. The trees round me were swaying gently to the whistles of the wind. My body was mind numbingly cold. Then next to the other-worldly beautiful creature was a girl, the same girl. She was screaming. Bites enveloping her arms and legs, blood pooling around her. Then he turned to look at me I saw the same crimson eyes that haunted my nightmares. Nightmares like this one. I screamed. Loud and clear. A scream. A scream of horror…..

"Lilly! Lilly! Stop screaming!" my throat was hammering and stinging.

"What is happening?" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed from the hall way.

"I honestly don't know she just started screaming and she won't wake up!" I heard Anna sobbing hysterically. _Just like her!_ I thought.

"Well who can wake her up?"

"SCORPIUS?!" she said almost happily.

"Well will someone go and get Mr. Malfoy before she wakes the whole school up?!" I heard scampering feet, a few minuets later there was a yell, a squeal, a door slamming, a loud thump and harrumph, a shout and a door banging open.

"What …. Happened?" then I felt someone beside me.

"Lilly? Can you hear me? Please stop screaming your doing my head in!" there was a whacking sound.

"Whatwasthafor?!" I heard Scorpius ask. Then the screaming stopped. I gasped heavily for a minuet before snapping my eyes wide open. Five figures where dotted around in a blurry vision. As my eyes adjusted I heard Scorpius whispering something to McGonagall and she nodded blurrily.

"Why where you screaming?" he asked wordily.

"He was there in the forest! She was dying. Blood everywhere! Then he looked at me. The same red eyes!" tears of fright spilled from my eyes. Scorpius came back over to me and shushed me soothingly. Earlier that night we had decided against becoming girlfriend and boyfriend. Instead we where going to see other people or just not date at all. In a few years time we would see if we still liked each other and if we did then we would go out.

"What are you going on about?" Professor asked.  
"The dream." Scorpius answered for me, he gave her a look and she nodded.

"Miss Potter Mr. Malfoy please come with me. The rest of you go back to sleep." She ordered. I got out of bed and thankfully I was wearing a tee-shirt and leggings instead of a nightie, grabbing a hoodie I ran out after them. We went down the stairs and people where emerging from dorms.

"Who screamed miss?" a random guy asked.

"I did." I said blankly.

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Who was in it?"

"Some guy and a girl I don't know who they were. Stop asking questions your irritating me."

"Wait one more. Why was Malfoy up there?" people ohh-ed.

"Because when I screamed I was still in some kind of sleep thing and the girls thought he could wake me up so he came up woke me up and now we're going somewhere that you don't need to know about so would you keep your curiosity to yourself?" my cat genes where kicking in, I hate people interrupting my slumber. No-one said anything. We walked off to the headmistresses study.

"Now Lilly tell me exactly what you saw." She asked calmly but firmly.

"Well I was running, but my whole body was screaming for me to stop. Metaphorically, of course. And there was a girl, always the same girl. She is always screaming, bitten and screaming-,"  
"What do you mean _bitten_?"

"Bites, all over her body, arms legs, neck… and then there was the boy. Standing there over her, it looked like her was drinking her blood."  
"Two years ago she had the exact same dream. And when she described it to me it sounded like a vampire."

"I think you're like your farther Lilly, you see things when something bad happens. There have been murders, missing teenagers and adults. And we know that your brothers and father have gone missing, Scorpius, not just in the wizarding word but in the muggle world as well. We think they're making an army. Followers of he-who-must-not-be-named taking revenge. Lilly that man who tried to kill your father years ago, he is the leader his name is Santiago Cadaver."

"How come I've never heard of him then?" Harry's voice asked from the doorway.

"Beause, he was one of his closest followers. Why would they put him out there in the open? A target?"

"Good question Harry. But first you might want to explan why you are here?" she raised her eyebrows and looked from us to my dad.

"Yes, Lilly, we don't think it's safe for you anymore."  
"Not safe what are you talking about?!"

"Lilly, look we want you to be safe."  
"It's not me they're after! It's you! So why should I be taken away?"

"We're not taking you away. We want you to start Dumbldores Army."

"Certainly NOT!" Professor said.

"Look professor! We need these kids to be ready!"  
"Fine! But if this gets out to the whole school!" she said warningly.

"Dad? Do you mean it?!" he nodded.

"That means I have to teach people. I can't teach! Dad!" I looked at him horrified at the responsability he was placing on a 14-year-old.

"Look honny I know its a big responsabilitly! I did it!"

"I'll help, I'll always be there to help." He mumbled the last part. I smiled at him and looked up at my dad.

"So, what the hell am I suposed to teach?!" I asked.

"I know! Nevile can help!" he said. Just then Nevile fell through the door.

"I will help!" my dad raised an eyebrow.

"What so I'm a nosey teacher?" he shruged.

"I'll tell Luna, your wife!" his face whent pale and harry laughed. **(I know in the book he gets married to someone else but i couldn't bear it!)**

"So when do we start?!" I asked.

**A/N: Love this chap? Hate it? Don't really care? TELL ME! Sorry i wasn't posting for a while! Writers block! My mine when blank!**

_Whatever looser!_

**Hey what happened to no name calling?!**

_Oh alright great ginger one!_

**Still name calling but better! Anywayzzz zee ya guys l8ter! **

**Oh ps: My fave songes:**

**A thousand years – Christina Perri**

**Sk8ter boi – averil lavigne **

**What to do – demi lavato!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Heart ache and defence class

People where pelting questions at me. "Is he back?" "Why should we trust you?" "You're not a bloody teacher!" I'd had enough.

"SHUT IT!" I screamed the room went quiet. "Ok good now I know I'm not a teacher, but Mr. Longbottom will help? He was in the last Dumbledore's army!"

"Why doesn't your dad help?!" asked someone.

"Because he's an aura you dimwit!" someone shouted next to the first guy.

"Yeah and because who ever gave me this scar-," I turned around, pulled up my hair and rolled my eyes when people gasped, "Wants me and my dad, he is prepared and we need to be to."

"What's his name?" someone whispered.

"Santiago Cadaver," I said shakily. "He tried to kill my dad, shot me with a curse and left m with this. I need you guys to help me. please." I looked at the crowd.

"Where's the signing up sheet?" asked Vanessa, her 'group' behind her. I smiled and pointed to Scorpius, everyone in the room lined up and signed there names. When everyone was gone me and Scorpius where left alone arraigning ways to fit in practise times.

"Maybe we could use the things Hermione made! You know the coins your dad talks about?" my eyes lit up.

"YOU ARE AMAZING!" I squealed. I ran to the Owlery scrawled a note that said barely legible:

_Need those DA coins Auntie Hermione made! ASAP!_

_Love Lilly_

Tied it to Selina's leg and she launched out the window. I flew back down the stairs slamming into what looked like a blur of green and blond. _Ooaf! _I heard him gasp. I opened my eyes looking down to none other than Scorpius.

"Hey count Scorpular!"

"Hey short-stack." I giggled and got up giving him a hand. Being the klutz I am I fell back being caught in his strong arms. He smirked.

"Just dying to be in my arms are we?" he asked laughing at the look on my face.

"No! I just fell; you know I'm got two left feet when it comes to everything. He smirked again making me poof out my cat-ness! I tried to hide them.

"Stop it! You know I'm sensitive!" I squeaked, he smiled and steadied me. Just then my beautiful bird soared through the window landing with a hoot of exhaustion; the package she was holding was three times the size of her. I took the parcel and inside where about 50 coins.

"Right; now tracking down everyone!" I groaned.

**Scorpius's PVO**

I lay sprawled across my bed, my long gangly limbs hanging off the edge. I could hear that me and Nate where the only ones awake. When we where alone he was a nice guy. Yeah I'm talking about Flint AND I am sane!

"Hey Nate?"

"What?" he irritably glared at me.

"Do – Do you _get_ girls?"

"I knew it!"

"What know Nate?" **(Changing his name I like Nate Grey from camp rock so from nick to Nate!)** I groaned face palming, yes face palming.

"You like her! You like Potter you like Potter!" he sang.

"Oh LORDY ME! NO I DO NOT! How many times do I have to tell you? Just answer the question!"

"Kinda."

"What does it mean when every time I touch her she blushes or poofs' cat-ness?"

"OH MY GOD! You are so oblivious! She. Likes. YOU!"

"No."

"Yes, man look, she likes you. You like her. Either tell her or see someone else."

"Well I'm gonna do none of them. I'll just wing it!"

"Whatever! Hey look she _likes_ you! She'll date someone else if you don't make a move!"

"Or she'll give me obvious hints and wait forever!"

"You have got to stop watching that muggle show … what's it called? Phineas and Ferb!" I rolled my eyes and flipped open my phone to play doodle jump.

"Hey don't ignore me and play doodle jump!"

"Ok so I watched a couple of seasons of Phineas and Ferb?! I watched them with the other guys!" I protested crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah whatever."

"So you gotta gal?"

"Well…"  
"Tell."  
"Ok, there's this beauxbatons girl she's called Lucille, she's beautiful and nice. She's a great gal-," his phone buzzed and he flipped it open.

"Loudspeaker." I ordered. He clicked the loudspeaker button.

"Hallo? Nate est-ce que vous avez? Vous me manquez beaucoup! devinez quoi Madame pense que je suis lu!" She squealed, translation: "Hello? Nate is that you? I've missed you! Guess what madam thinks I ready!"

"That's great! Écouter j'ai besoin d'aller, c'est une heure du matin!" Translation: "listen I need to go it's one in the morning!"

"Oh sorry mine bonbon!" I made a fake being sick gesture, I ended up with a pillow fluff sandwich, "I 'ave to go to! De beaux rêves!"

"Sweet dreams to you to!" the phone went dead.

"OH MY GOD! You speak French!"

"Mention it you wont live to see the sun!" I chucked and snuggled under my duvet and Black out!

SCREAM!

**A/N who screamed? Who is this French girl? Is Nate a nice guy! OHHHH**

_Yeah we know CLIFFY! _

**S-**

_WE KNOW SOCKS!_

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Lilly's PVO**

Transfiguration, I'm really good at it!

"Right! Today we will be doing a hedgehog to pin cushion! In pairs." I loved it when we did pairing work.

"Psst! Lilly! Over here!" Scorpius hissed.

"Before you ask yes."

"Oh good." I rolled my eyes and continued to think about my favourite song, What to do - by Demi Lavato:

Tell me what to do, oh, about you  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do, oh, about you,

You got your way of speaking

That was only the first verse but I kinda agreed with her. I got a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Milly looking at me.

"You where humming!" I flashed red slightly.

"What it's a good song!" I protested.

"It's about boyfriends! Either you've just broken up or a guy you like doesn't notice you."

"Well of course he notices me! We're best friends! But it's just we decided it's too weird so we're seeing other people. I just can't get him out of my mind!"

"One way or another, butterfly fly away!" **(1D and Miley Cyrus!)**

"Ok now you're naming song titles!"

"Ok so what?! Anyway go."

"What?"

"Partner time." I mentally kicked myself and walked over to Scorpius.

"Hey short-stack." He said. I smiled.

"Now listen up! Please come and gently collect a hedgehog. I will not tolerate cruelty towards these animals. You will take them back to your desk and if I see anyone tormenting the animal they will be in detention for the rest of the week! The wand movement is an upward flick and a clockwise circle. The incantation is 'ericius mutatio'. Then and ONLY then, Mr. Longbottom, will you try performing the spell AFTER my demonstration!" Frank Longbottom Neville's son was in my class. He was funny always doing the opposite of what he was told and trying to get away with it! My back straightened and I got up and moved towards the hedgehog picking one up carefully and placing it on my desk.

"Observe," She leant over the basket and gently lifted out a hedgehog. She placed it on her desk and demonstrated the spell. "Ericius mutatio!" The hedgehog turned into a tan-coloured pincushion with silver pins stuck all over it. "Finite incantatem!" The hedgehog reappeared looking rather surprised.

"Wow! Awesome!" Scorpius grinned.

"Poor hedgehog!" I said in worry.

"Oh get over it she didn't hurt it!"

"Look at its face it looks bewildered!"

"What do you expect it just got turned into a bloody pin cushion?" I scowled at him for being right and picked up my wand.

Doing the wrist movement and reciting the spell the hedgehog turned into a spick pin cushion with a snout. Scorpius snickered and he tried getting the same results. The rest of the lesson was spent insulting each others attempts!

"Hey GUYS!" I heard the familiar voice of Hugo shout at us.

"What's up Hugo?" I asked.

"James …" he panted, "And Flint!" my eyes widened. I followed Hugo.

"Don't you DARE insult my sister you-,"  
"James!" I fumed, "You're in your fifth year at Hogwarts! Grow up!" flint started sniggering.

"And you! You better leave my family alone or I will personally make your life miserable!" he stopped and looked astounded at my out burst, my ears and tail were out but I didn't care!

"Why can't you just be a normal person? Cat girl!" he said. My eyes blazed. I launched at him, knocking him to the ground. I clawed at him kicking every inch. I felt something around my waist pulling me off.

"Lilly, let go of him!" Scorpius shouted in my ear. I gasped, looking down, Flint had blood pooling in his mouth. I pushed Scorpius away from me and tried to run. I fell, a sharp screaming pain shot through my ankle. I held back the tears and stood up, ignoring the pain ran as fast as I could to the room of requirement. Then I heard it ….

_He's watching you….._

**Scorpius's PVO**

She pushed me way from her and collapsed, she got up and flew off.

"Is he ok?" I asked, looking at Flint.

"I'b bine!" he said blood making him sound funny.

"Good." I ran after her following her foot falls, and then they stopped. I got the wall thought:

_ I need to find Lilly, I need to find Lilly, I need to find Lilly._

The door appeared and I raced into it.

"Lilly! What happened-," I was cut off I saw her staring lifelessly, eyes clouded with sliver mist, face completely ashen, her lips pale. She slowly stood up. Then I heard it; a low raspy hissing noise.

"Scorpius get out of here!" she shouted, he voice filled with dismay. I looked up at her face,

Horror engraved it.

"Lilly tell me what's wrong!" her body stiffened, it looked like she was trying to fight something.

"He's coming for me!" she said finally. "Your brother." Then the wall of glass in front of us exploded, showering us with sharp shards, she cried out, I saw a slice of glass sail past her cheek, the skin parted, blood dripped from it. A dark figure emerged. His face covered, but the parts of his body I could see where pure white. Through the eye slits in the mask I saw red flames of ice, piercing then locking on the blood on Lilly's check. I blinked and he was standing next to her. He caught the blood and licked his finger.

"Umm…" my brother's voice echoed. "You do know my secret don't you?"

"You're a v-vampire. The smell of my blood attracts you; it's like your own brand of heroin. When you taste it you go into a blood-frenzy, unless you can control It." she whispered.

"Yes, a bit too twilight-ish for me. A fan I'm guessing?" **(I'm kinda a fan!) **She whimpered and nodded.

"Step away from her!" I said as bravely as I could muster.

"I don't think so. Oh I wouldn't try standing up to me. I could snap your neck like a pencil."

"It's not my neck I care about." I whispered.

"You may think your standing up for you girlfriend but don't mess with me." I was to scared to blush.

"S-she's not my girlfriend." I managed to croak.

"Look I don't care! I have a job to do." He roughly grabbed Lilly's arm.

"D-don't touch me!" **(What Bella says to the guys in the ally!)**

"Oh don't like that? Well tough luck kitty!" I realized what he was doing. Taking her to Santiago Cadaver! I leapt forward his arm flew out, clutching my neck.

"One squeeze, all it takes _bro_!" I clawed at his hands, they tightened, and with all my strength I kicked him in the gut. It hardly fazed him but he still let go. I fell and grabbed my wand. More drama than I expected but oh well.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, it was the first spell that came to mind. He flew across the room slamming into a shard of glass. Nothing happened. I turned my attention to Lilly.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." I said.

"You don't look fine."

"It's because he's worried about loosing you." My brother sneered. He stood up with a jerk and I watched in terror as his wound healed its self.

"Nice try, news flash I'm immortal!" I was searching my mind for other spells…

"Common! We need to get to McGonagall!" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I took her arm, picking her up bridal style. I legged it.

"I'll make this fun!" he said in an evil voice. "I'll run like a normal person!"

People where staring at the picture as I hurtled through the crowded hallways to the head mistresses' study.

"Lilly, try to stupefy him! Just keep firing!" I ordered her. She swiveled awkwardly and shot aimlessly behind us. _Oh no! The stair case!_ I mentally kicked myself as we appeared before it. Couldn't turn back. Couldn't avoid it!

"Urgh! I can't believe the hazards in this bloody school!" I shouted. I took a deep breath and launched down the death warrants. Well more like stumbling. I felt something fly by my ear.

"He's using Parseltongue! He's communicating with someone else! I can hear what he's saying." She gasped. I rearranged her in my arms so she might be next to comfortable. The set of stairs I was going up decided to change I bounded up the last few steps and leapt off the ledge, landing and slipping forward. I fell on her. _Why the hell?! This is not the time lord!_

My nose was touching hers, her eyes green orbs staring into mine. I lent forward. Why I lent forward I don't know. "I don't think this is the time." I breathed. She nodded and I stood helping her up. "Do you mind a piggy back instead?" I asked.

"No, I mean yeah. Go ahead." I bent down and she hopped on my back. I ran, she screamed.

"He said he's getting angry with you!"  
"That's not good!" I said, tearing down the hall, swinging round the corner and hopping behind the gargoyle.

"What's the password?"  
"Um… what did she say the other day? M- m- ….. Moony?" Lilly suggested as the gargoyle hopped to live and pointed us to the stairwell in front of us.

"Ted's dad?" she said unbelievingly as I sprang up the steps two at a time.

"Who's Ted?"

"Remus and Tonks Lupins son." She informed me although I had no idea who they where.

"People that were murdered in the war our parents were in, well I think were in it now." I tried the door. Locked!

"Alohomora!" she shouted behind me and the door flew open.

"My word! What is going on here?!" Slughorn and McGonagall were either side of her desk as we gushed into the room.

"Sorry …. Professor … it's just-," I was surged forward, crushing into the ground. Lilly was on top of me, she slid off obviously unconscious. I stood up and scooped her up taking her to the back of the room.

"That's what's going on here Professor!" I breathed. She and Slughorn stood up sheathed their wands and attacked the vampire.

"Well at least it's not a Zom! God I've been reading too many muggle books like Undead!" I said to the unconscious soul below me (Basically Lilly)!

"Get out!" I heard McGonagall shout.

"Oh I will for now! Say good bye to kitty for me! See you soon!" then he JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!

"WHAT ON EARTH!?" Professor McGonagall shouted in my direction.

"My brother is a vampire?" I shrugged, more of a question. "Is that a good excuse?"

"What do you think?" she glared at me.

"Not my fault! Blame that Santiago guy!" I whined.

"This is no joking matter Mr. Malfoy!"

"I'm not joking! He's a vampire! He's the guy in Lilly's dream! He was here to 'collect' her!" I explained. Then she whimpered. I turned my attention to her.

"Dose the room of requirement repair it's self?"

"Yes."  
"Good! Then all that's wrecked, supposedly, is the door." I looked up at the headmistress; she drew her hand to her temple.

"Take her to the hospital wing!" she ordered, waving me off. I took the limp body and carefully found my way in the corridors. My leg screeched with tenderness and my arms throbbed. My head was splitting from when I hit it on the stone floor.

"Lilly!" I looked up and there stood James. "What happened?"  
"My brother happened!" I growled. "I can't tell you here! I have to get her to the hospital wing."

"I'll take her, Scorpius, you need to rest!"

"No. I'm fine, just let me make sure she's safe." I asked him.

"Ok, but I'm going with you! Just don't … don't pass out!" I nodded. A white owl flew in landing on James's shoulder, he took the note from his beak and read aloud.

"Lilly, I would like to have a chat with you and Scorpius at the weekend! Come down when you want. She has a quill for you to answer."

"Um write on the back: we will but we're in the hospital wing at the moment, will inform you if we can't make it!" James scribbled and gave it to the bird. As we approached the wing madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Oh my word! Um put her over here!" she gasped when she saw us, as I put her down my vision went blurry I grabbed onto the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok Scorpius?" James asked.

"No." I croaked, "Come on mate over here," he led me backwards as I stumbled to the bed behind me and blacked out….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Lilly's POV**

I opened my eyes, my ankle was killing me, my arms and legs covered in bruises and I had a deathly head ache. I saw Jacob Finnigan's familiar face smiling down at me. **(Kinda forgot about him! he, he guilty as charged!)**

"Hey sleeping beauty!" he said to me. I smiled then frowned.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Well some weird Vamp dude tried to capture you." He said. I gasped.

"Santiago! Scorpius!" I sat up, I instantly regretted it, I cried out as I felt painful dizziness engulf me.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Calm down! Scorpius is fine, just fine! Look!" I turned my head and there was a beaten up, asleep, Scorpius.

"Um was that my fault?" I asked looking at his oddly bent leg.

"No that was his brother, I think. He did that trying to protect you."

"Yeah, when I offered to carry you for him he got all protective, wouldn't let go." I whipped my head around (I wish I hadn't because the dizziness came back) to see James in a chair.

His eyes where underlined with dark shadows.

"James! How long have you been here?" I demanded.

"Um, since one in the morning." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What time is it now?"

"Um … one in the morning."

"You stayed her for 12 hours without sleep?!" I squeaked.

"No, well yes. But … yes." He sighed. I turned to Jacob.

"And you _let_ him!"

"Well no. I didn't know, I just came to see how you guys were doing." He assured me.

"Oh well. ARE YOU CRAZY! You need education! You need to prepare for your O. !"

"I promised mum and dad that at school I'd protect you! And if being her night and day for fills that then so be it!" I started to sit up but was interrupted by a screech.

"Lay down NOW Miss Potter!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. My back stiffened like it always did. "How is he." I asked, reluctantly laying down.

"Your boyfriend will wake up don't worry."  
"He's NOT my boyfriend!" I protested.

"I know Flower just calm down." James said to me, stroking my hair. I purred and eventually felt sleepy; closing my eyes for a second I managed to fall asleep.

…

**James's POV**

I was sat next to her watching her sleep. I can't believe I wasn't there to help her!

She was twitching like a cat does when it's dreaming. I smiled she was an angel.

"Mr. Potter you need sleep. If you must there is a spare bed here. But go and get on some bed clothes." I nodded and stood up. I walked up to the portrait hole.

"Password."  
"Fortuna Major." I murmured. I walked past the fire place where my father had worked out great mysteries. I flung open the door to be greeted with a:  
"James! How's your sister? And her boyfriend."  
"She's ok, he hasn't woke up yet."  
"It's been three days, two of them you've been zoned out! James you need to go to class, get your mind off her. Sleep here tonight."  
"No." I said sternly, "I'm not leaving her. I need to keep her safe, what if he comes whilst she's sleeping?" I shook my head, "I would never forgive myself…"

"I know mate … I know. If anything happened to Vanessa…" yep David Creevey, Vanessa's older brother. Nice guy.

"No you don't know, not like I do. She's being hunted down!"

"I know mate, just don't lose yourself." I nodded getting changed into a long t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. Grabbing Lilly's Twilight book I ran back to the hospital wing, yes she got me reading twilight. It's a REALLY girly book, well except for all the death and hurt and Vampires, but anyway. Sitting on the bed I opened it to my page.

_Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon - she called the first_

_Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks._

_ "Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least._

_ "No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities._

_ "It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was half-hearted. I suspected that_

_Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company._

_ "You have fun with Mike," I encouraged._

_ The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell._

_ My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet._

_Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination._

_ "So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."_

_ "That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with_

_Jessica."_

_ "Well..." He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response._

_"I told her I had to think about it."_

_ "Why would you do that?" I let disapproval colour my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no._

_ His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve._

_ "I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me."_

_I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept_ _through me._

This humoured me; Jess likes Mike and is in his league, he's way out of Bella's league, yet she's way out of Edward's league, and he wants her. Funny; strange love triangle well square. I kept on reading, page 100 soon turned to page 250.

I fell asleep book spread across my chest…

**Lilly's POV**

I opened my eyes sunlight pooling through the windows and splashing colour into my view. I sat up, no dizziness. I turned to my right there lay Scorpius awake (!) staring at the ceiling.

"SCORPIUS!" I shouted, he rolled over with such force that he fell off the bed with an _oaf_!  
"Scorpius!" I said more quietly. He pushed him self back into bed and smiled at me.

"Hey."  
"Hi. How long have we been unconscious?" I asked.

"About 5 days." I gasped.

"No! 5 DAYS?"

"Yep!" he said popping the P. I looked to my left, James was softly snoring twilight sprawled across his torso. I picked up MY book turned to the first page and started to read:

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this._

_ I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._

_ Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._

_ I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_ The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

I felt just like Bella. I was being hunted. I snapped the book shut.

Then it dawned on me.

I was Bella, Scorpius was Edward, James was Charlie, Santiago was Aero, and Scorpius's brother was James. The killer. This whole thing is just a game, a game of life or death.

"This is all a game! Like in twilight!" I breathed heavily. "You're Edward, trying to protect me. James is Charlie, protecting me but doesn't know what's going on. Santiago is Aero head of the vampires. And your brother, the killer, the hunter, James."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius looked at me worriedly.

"Don't you see? I don't think they meant to set it up like this I think it's just a coincidence. This is all a game. For them. If you think about it, all the pieces fit together. If this wasn't a game, my dad would be dead, I would be captured and you would probably be dead to!"

"Lilly…"

"Don't call me crazy! Don't think about it logically, that's what we've been doing this whole time! Look where it's got us!"  
"Lilly, I think your right!" he smiled slightly, "And my sister is Rosalie!"

"What dose that have to do with anything?" I scolded him.

"The character fits!"

"No because Rosalie becomes friends with Bella and tries to protect her baby!"

"Oh….." he sighed shuffling under the covers of his bed.

"Ah! You two are awake!" Madam Pomfrey came into the room with vials of odd coloured liquids. She poured some from one vile into a cup and gave it to Scorpius.

"Here that should heal your broken leg and this Miss. Potter should help your ankle." She poured some from another vial into another cup and gave it to me. "Right! Drink up! You where asleep for a week, Christmas holidays will start tomorrow, so make sure you know where you're going!" she walked off.

"SCORPIUS! The DA!" I shouted.

"What about it?"

"We missed the first meeting!" just then Hugo walked in.

"Don't worry, Neville was really good, and everybody came here and gave you get well gifts, they've all been told about your secret Lilly, Harry said it was ok, and they've been given a charm so they can't tell anyone, they couldn't if they tried!" I gaped at him.

"You know about m-m-my scar? Like dad's one! And about my dream's, and someone is out to capture me!" I asked.

"Yep." The doors flew open to reveal Olivia and Frank Longbottom.

"Oh are you guys ok?!" Olivia asked as she floated towards me.

"Yeah Liv I'm fine,"

"We know about everything, all of the DA will go into battle if needed!" she assured me her voice much like her mothers, soft and Irish.

"Look we have all signed; no-one got their parents permission!"

"That is stupid!" I said.

"We don't care!"

"Vampires are after me! VAMPIRES! And you 'don't care'!" I almost shout at her.

"We know what happened to you when you were little, we know about your dreams and we, well I know who you have a crush on!"

"What! I don't have a crush on anyone!" I said glaring at her.

"Yes you do its-," she was cut off by frank covering her mouth.

"What would mum say?" frank asked her sternly.

"Sorry!" she said when he let her go. "I still know who it is! You can't deny it! Because it's really obvious!"

"If your talking about Scorpius WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" I glowered at her.

"If you say so!"

"Well actually best friends." Scorpius stated. "Well at least that's what it says on the necklace." I smiled at him and fiddled with the chain on my neck.

"Aww! You got her a necklace!"

"Well actually he has one like this o his keys!" I said as he took his keys from his robes hat were on the end of his bed, showing them the black tear shaped necklace.

"Lilly!" Rose Weasley and Harvey bones where standing next to me now, yeah they where now dating.

"Hey Harv, hey Rosy." I said, smiling.

"Hey Scorpius what happened, well w know what happened but how did you get here?"  
"He carried me all the way from McGonagall's office!" I told them. They stared at Scorpius.

"What?" he said, shrugging. "She's as light as a feather."

"Hey guess what? Hugo get ready to have Christmas with Harv coz he's coming over!"

"Mum said yes?" he asked.

"Yeah she said it took an age for dad to asked her out so she wants me to be happy."  
"Yes she does!" Ron's voice said from the doorway, I was calling him uncle Ron but they both said don't bother with the uncle and aunt!"

"Ron!" I exclaimed.

"Oh right so no-one sees the Fred hu?" Fred was in his last year now.

"Fred!"  
"Hey Switzerland!"

"You remember?"

"Yep, so what happened to you this time?"  
"Got attacked by a vampire…" he gapped at me.

"Are you sure your name isn't Bella Swann?" he asked.

"Yep. Ron why are you here?"  
"Well your dad wanted to know if you were staying here or not."

"My parents say I can if I want." Said Scorpius.

"So are you going home?"

"Not bloody likely!" everyone laughed.

"So spider-monkey what shall we do this winter?"  
"Hummm," I mused, "We could play exploding snap and annoy the professors?"

Everyone laughed. We where let out of the hospital wing the next day, but unfortunately missed the dance….

**A/N so that is that. Kinda forgot about Fred, Harvey and Rose….. So added them in! if there are any other peeps I've forgotten then PM me or REVIEW!**

_Yeh yeh what ever oh great ginger one!_

**Ahh shut it you!**

_Three_

**Two**

**_One… SOCKS!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was in the common room, like always Scorpius looking in hex books, Anna painting her nails and gossiping to me Fliss and Vanessa.

"Hello." I looked up and there stood Jack Nott. "Yeah, last time I saw you was at the dance." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah she kinda took me."

"What forced you to be her boyfriend?"

"Kinda never let me out of her sight then hooked me up with Corina!"

"Yeesh! That must have been scary." Said Scorpius, nose in my: _the all guide to spells, jinxes and counter curses!_

"So I was gunna ask if you could give me another chance but I heard you're already dating Scorpius."

"WHAT IS WITH THIS RUMOUR?" I shouted. "I am not dating Scorpius!"

"Ok good. I was wondering if you would like to go out with you over the holidays?"

"Yeah I'd love to I'm staying here for Christmas anyway." He grinned I smiled back. I turned my head and Scorpius was scowling, about what I don't know but oh well.

"So how about tomorrow 10 am?" I nodded. "Ok then it's a date." He took my hand and kissed it, I blushed and giggled.

"Till next time we meet mu'lady!" **(For you sonny with a chance lovers a bit of C.D.C there!)**

He walked off grinning.

"GIRL!" Vanessa screamed at me.

"What?!"

"Oh my god! You're so hooked up with the hottest guy in school!" we all screamed.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'm gunna puke." Scorpius stormed out the portrait hole.

"What's up with him?" I asked. The girls shrugged.

"Hey look seeing as we won't be here for your date let's pick out your outfit!" Fliss urged. I smiled and we rushed to our room.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a woolly top. Vanessa shook her head vigorously. They gave me a front tie knot top with "I LOVE MUSIC" on it and black leggings. I looked really nice. Vanessa gave me a black coat that looked a little like a dress, Fliss took out some black ankle boots and handed them to me.

"Guys thanks but-,"

"Give them back when we come back!" Vanessa ordered. "Tomorrow will be magical for you!" I smiled….

We where all sitting on our table for the end of term feast, I was staring up at the sealing at the setting sun.

"Now! As you all know, the tryouts for Quidditch has been postponed till after the holidays, Casey wood**(Gryffindor)**, Tom Talkalot **(Slytherin)**, Hannah Macmillan **(Hufflepuff) **and Nathan Conner** (Ravenclaw)** will be choosing the teams. Now in the holidays, people who are staying, will be able to go on authorised trips to Hogsmead, the signing in/out sheet will be kept in here on days available! So merry Christmas to all and to all a good feast!" she shouted and there in front of us was a magnificent feast.

"Hey Lilly, you should try out for seeker! I bet your kitty reflexes will come in handy!"

"Yeah! Every time a ball whizzes past my ear, a great furry cat tail will appear! So handy!"

"Well I don't that I mean the reflexes! Your speed!"

"Well maybe, I'll think about it!"

The next day

I got out of bed, showered, got dressed and did my hair half up in a pony tail the rest flowing down my back; I put in my 'Music' earrings and walked out the door, 10 am! YES!

There in the common room was Scorpius reading a book, he looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth you look like a guppy fish." I sniggered. He composed him self and said,

"You look really pretty." I twirled around.

"You think?" I asked worriedly, "It's not too much?"

"No you look amazing." I smiled at him and sat down in the chair opposite. After a minute of waiting I was glad to hear foot steps.

"Hey babe!" he said pulling me in to a hug.

"Hey!" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"You look gorgeous! You like madam Puddifoot's, right?" he asked I grinned. According to my dad it was "the haunt of happy couples".

"Good because after a stroll there will be a table awaiting us there!" I grinned even wider.

Then I remembered my cat genes! What if he thought I was a freak?

"Hey um do you know about-,"  
"Your kitty-ness? Who doesn't? I think they're cute on you!" I blushed, making my ears poke up from my hair; thank god my tail had stayed hidden.

"But how are we getting out?"

"Didn't you hear? McGonagall letting us got to Hogsmead this week. As long as you sign in and out on the sheet in the hall." Then I remembered the speech form the night before. We walked down to the hall arm in arm. As we reached the hall I saw Professor McGonagall give me a look that said, "Be careful!" I nodded to her and lined up behind Rose. Wait _Rose_!

"Rose?" her head whipped round and she squealed when she saw me.

"Aw! Coz' nice outfit! Can I speak to ya over there?" Jake let go of my arm and gave me a dazzling smile. I let her lead me to the corner.

"Yes!" she fist pumped and grinned at me. "You are amazing!"

"Rose!" we put on serious faces.

"I know!" she said. Then she let me go back to my date, I took hold of the quill and scribbled my name. Jack took back my hand and led me to the path, just as I turned down the trail he pulled me the other way.

"Hey, but!" I protested, confused.

"There is a scenic root!" he winked at me that made me blush and my ears creep up a bit more. As we walked around the bend I gasped at the beauty. The trees glistened with the icicles like tiny little crystals were encrusted in the leaves. The snow was scattered like layers of shimmering white fairy-dust. I was to awe-struck to realize him slipping away from me until I was bombarded my balls of cold, wet, white power. I screeched with shock as the snow came in contact with my face.

"Oh you are going to pay for that Nott!" I shouted as he sniggered behind a tree. As more snow balls were thrown in my direction, I dodged them easily, my cat genes were coming in use full! I jumped behind a tree grabbing my own and stealthily crept up behind him and pelted him with mine.

"Ok! Ok, ok, ok, ok! I give up!" he chortled holding up his hands in surrender. "Help me up?" he asked I reached out my hand and he grabbed it pulling me down next to him. He took his gloves off and began to tickle me, I laughed and laughed my sides where splitting and I was finding it hard to breath, he saw that and let go of me.

"That was fun." He stated standing up; he shook the snow of himself and held out his hand for me. I took it and after a quick brush down myself we made our way along the path. I checked my watch 11:30. Good we still had plenty of time till lunch.

Slipping his hand into mine, we walked for a further ten minutes before we reached the small village.

"Where do you want to go first mu'lady?" he asked.

"Honeydukes?" I asked giggling at "mu'lady".

"Come then." We walked in to the shop; a warm blast of air hit our faces. We walked around the shop; I stopped at the love-drops. Love-drops are heart shaped sweets filled with strawberry sauce and a chocolate outer coat. I was examining a packet when in the corner of my eye I saw a floating Lollypop. I turned around and there it was floating in the middle of the shop. I let go of Jacks hand and walked over to it.

"James?!" I asked sternly. The cloak slipped away and there stood James and Albus staring at me sheepishly.

"The giveaway was the floating lollypop!" I told them. "Hey! Why are you here?"

"Well we asked if we could stay at Hogwarts to!" said Albus.

"Ok so why are you in this shop under the cloak?" I asked, their faces turned pink, an obvious pointer that they were hiding something.

"You're spying on us!" I glared at them.

"Well not _spying_…" Albus twiddled with his thumbs. I glowered at them both.

"Go! Now! No more spying." I ordered. They retreated out the door and walked in the direction of the castle. I went back to jack.

"Spies." I said at his confused face. He nodded and we exited the shop. After 2 and ½ hours of giggling and window shopping we made our way to madam Puddifoot's, we walked in and to a table with _reserved for Nott_ on it. I squealed. "You booked us a table!" he grinned at me. He pulled out a chair and pushed it in as I sat down. I took in my surroundings, the gaudy tables and chairs were all claimed by teenagers holding hands or kissing over cups of tea and coffee. A bell over the door announced customers in a tuneful tinkle; the round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls.

"What can I get you m'dears?" asked madam Puddifoot. I looked at the board with the self writing calk writing down the specials.

"Um can I have a strawberry heart tea and a slice of moonshine gateaux?" she nodded turning to Jack who was staring dreamily at me, my face flushed as I realised this.

"Um Jack?" I asked.

"Oh sorry just zoned out a bit there."

"What can I get you?" she asked him again.

"Oh a wild _Lilly_ herbal tea and a Mermaid lagoon cake." I giggled at his choice 'wild _Lilly_'.

She walked to the counter and got our orders. I sipped my tea and nibbled at the cake. As he asked questions about me.

"So what's your favourite colour?"  
"Green."  
"What's your favourite food?"  
"Pancakes." Ha laughed and smiled at me.

"What's your favourite animal?"  
"Wolf, my dad's godfather was a wolf animagus."  
"What do you think about lyrics? To songs?"  
"I like it when they rhyme." I said.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I like to sing and I like to _play_ quidditch, not have lectures on it from my brothers." He laughed again.

"What-," I stopped him.

"You've asked questions my turn. Tell me about yourself."  
"I'm glad you asked." He made a wave with one of his hands and madam Puddifoot came forward with a guitar, he got up and I watched in befuddlement as he walked up to a stage I hadn't seen before. Sitting on the stool in front of a mic he grinned at me. everyone turned to look at him.

"I've made a song full of things no-one knows about me. I'd like to dedicate this to Lilly." He started to play the guitar,

I'm good at wasting time,  
I think lyrics need to rhyme,  
And you're not asking,  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache.  
I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,  
Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla.  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me.  
And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toe nail.  
And I love it when you say my name.

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Will you ask for it?  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing…  
Introducing me!

Do, do, do, do, do, do,  
Do, do, do, do, do, do.  
La da da da,  
La da da da da da da, da.

I never trust a dog to watch my food.  
And I like to use the word 'dude';  
As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective  
And I, I never really been into cars.  
I like really cool guitars  
and superheroes  
and cheques with lots of zeroes on 'em.

I love the sound of violins and making someone smile...  
If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Will you ask for it?  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing…  
Introducing me!

Well you probably know more then you ever wanted to,  
So be careful when you ask next time.

If you wanna know, here it goes.  
Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,  
If we're close, gonna let you see everything,  
But remember that you asked for it.  
I'll try to do my best to impress,  
But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,  
Will you ask for it?  
For your perusing,  
At times confusing,  
Slightly amusing…  
Introducing me!

Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do.  
Do do do do…  
Introducing me!

Everyone clapped, I just sat there, staring at him, he just serenaded me! He came up to me and took a box from his pocket.

"Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?" He opened it up and inside was a silver bracelet with _Lilly_ on it. I just stared at him. Then I threw myself at him, kissing him. I broke from the kiss, we were both grinning.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I shouted at him, tears of joy glistened in my eyes. Every one in the tea shop had turned their attention to us and were "aww"-ing at us. He put the bracelet around my slim wrist and kissed my cheek. After we'd finished our tea, he paid for it and we walked back to the castle, taking me to a balcony in the school we watched the sunset, thinking of the most wonderful day ever. He said he was going to meet someone somewhere and left kissing my cheek before. I floated to the common room.

"Pure-blood." I breathed, before the portrait could ask. I twirled to the couch and flooped down next to my best friend.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" I shouted.

"And why is that?" I held up my wrist to show him the gift Jack had given me. He looked at it his face was blank.

"Nice." He said dully.

"Oh don't be sour you've made your mark!" I reminded him showing him the necklace he'd given me.

"Yeah but- oh never mind, it was I nice idea." Rolling my eyes I gave him a hug disturbing him from his book. He looked at me and I kissed him on the cheek, in a friendly way.

"What was that for?" he asked a grin spreading on his face.

"Ahh count Scorpular I need to keep you happy."

"C'mon short stack," he stood up and haled me up with him, we walked arms linked up to the hall for dinner.

* * *

**A/N Ahh! So Lilly's been stolen form Scorpius! Oh no! Don't worry things turn out great! **

_Ok tell them about that thingy you've been doing!_

**Oh yeah! I have been going through and checking something so go back and read again just to see if you've missed something! Fred out!  
**_Peace out suckers! J_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ivan the dragon

I sat at the table with James, Albus, Scorpius and Albus's girlfriend Emily. They were staring at me; I felt uneasy and sunk deeper into the bench.

"WE'RE WAITING! DETAILS!" Emily finally screamed, earning stares from other tables.

"He serenaded me!" I squealed. They're jaws dropped.

"Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and presented me with this!" I showed them the bracelet and their jaws hit the floor, well except Scorpius who just sat nibbling his dinner staring absently into space. "Close your mouths you look like fish!" I sighed.

"What did he sing?" Albus asked.

"A song he wrote." I smiled.

"Aww!" Emily cooed.

"I know!" just then Rose and Hugo walked in.

"How was your date? Don't tell me I was there in Madam Puddifoot's. He SERENADED YOU!" she screamed, earning stares.

"I KNOW!" I screamed back.

"THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!" everyone was now looking curiously.

"Who serenaded who?" Hugo asked.

"JACK NOTT SERENADED ME!" I screamed.

"Cool!" he nodded.

"What is?" I screamed, jolting around to see a tail and Jack.

"Don't do that!" he chuckled and stroked my ear. I purred and closed my eyes.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to bring up the food I just ate." Scorpius stood up and walked out the hall. "What's up with him?" I asked frowning in his direction.

"Probably something his sister said." Jack shrugged.

"Um Jack can we talk to you for a minute." James looked at him weirdly as he stood up; Albus on one side James on the other and Hugo behind.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Rose in a hushed tone.

"Probably the 'Brother talk'." She sighed, "You know 'you hurt my sister; I hurt your face!' thingy." She twiddled her hair and sighed again. "Hugo never gave my boyfriends the 'Brother talk'!"

"That's because he's three years younger than your boyfriends!" I said unbelievingly. "They'd probably beat him up or hex him!"

"Yeah well, still I think he should look out for me more!"

"Rose! You're the older sibling; you need to look out for him! Did you know he has a crush on Amanda Hocking **(I know she's a muggle author! I couldn't think of a name!)**

"He does?!" I nodded gobsmacked that she didn't know. "You are the most oblivious person!"

"You think I'm the most oblivious? Then you're crazy!"

"Rose! She can work it out for herself!"

"I can work what out for myself?" I raised my eyebrows.

"As I said two seconds ago you can work it out for yourself." I growled and scratched at my cat ears.

"That's not fair!" I pouted, making my eyes look bigger and purring, being a mutant cat has its perks!

"Aww! Look at her! Can we please tell her?" Emily glared at my cousin.

"You dare!"

"But! But! Look at her little face!"

"Rose! You should know better!" my eyes were getting bigger, my lip was quivering and I held my tail in front of my face. I felt like puss in boots!

"Just look in to those green eyes!" Rose whined. The boys came back with a rather wide-eyed Jack.

"Don't listen to them Jack. They're just trying to scare you." I said putting down my tail and letting my eyes go back to normal. He nodded and sat down next to me, wrapping his right arm around my petit waist. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. After we'd finished dinner I decided to find Scorpius.

"Hey I'm gunna find Scorpius." I said to Jack.

"Ok were shall we look first?" He asked.

"I think I need to talk to him. Alone." Jack nodded and went to the common room. After he'd disappeared I ran to the room of requirement. I knew he was there I had a hunch. Pacing in front of the wall I whispered to myself, "I need to find Scorpius, I need to find Scorpius, I need to find Scorpius." I opened my eyes to see a massive wooden door.

"Scorpius?" I opened the door and stepped in; he was sat on a bed staring, absently in to the fire. "Scorpius? Are you ok, you've…. You've been acting strange lately."

"I'm fine. Just peachy!" he was now glaring at the fire.

"I'm your best friend, Scorpius, I know when something is wrong! And that's now!" I glowered at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Look I don't feel like talking about it!" I sighed.

"Why don't we go round to Hagrids? We haven't seen him in a while." He smiled a little and got up.

"Ok." He was now back to his jokingly, annoyingly, irksome self; grinning like mad.

"C'mon you moron!" I harrumphed, but grinning just as brightly.

"Whatever short stack." Taking my hand he dragged me out the door and through the castle, into the grounds and to Hagrid's cabin. We knocked on the door.

"Er ... Wait a minute!" he boomed, opening the door he saw us. "Sorry, in no fi' sta' ter entertain terday." He rumbled

"Hagrid!" We said in unison. He sighed, a heavy sigh that made the trees rustle.

"Fine! Bu' yer can' tell a soul!"

"Tell a soul what?" I asked sceptically.

"Er …. Um, well, I-," he was interrupted by a loud chipping sound. "Oh!"

He ran back inside, excited about something. We ran in after him, he'd grabbed a pair of bucket sized mittens and was taking something out of the cooking pot.

"Hagrid what is _that_?" as I looked closer I saw it was green with darker green spots, it was round and egg shaped, and appeared to be _moving_? I looked over at Scorpius, in the late afternoon light I saw his face had gone completely ashen.

"Hagrid? Is that … is that a _Dragon _egg?" I gasped, rushing to the table he'd set the dragon egg down on.

"Well …"

"Hagrid! You remember what happened to Norberta right!?"**(A/N Norbert was actually a girl and renamed Norberta bye Charlie Weasley)** I stared wide-eyed at the hatching baby.

"HAGRID! Are you crazy! That is a The Ukrainian Ironbelly! That is considered one of the most dangerous dragons! You could get killed! They can way up to SIX BLOODY TONNS!" Scorpius shouted at him.

"How come you know so much about dragons?" I asked him,

"My dad got me a book about dragons. _The dangerous book of daring dragons._"

"Look I know you take a liking to deathly creatures, but Hagrid, I could squish you!" I said to him. "He will be bigger that Norberta was, and he was just a couple of weeks after she hatched?"

"Bu' I love 'em!" he said, frowning at the circular object. "I wan 'im dow' the pub! I made sure he was a boy."

"Why?"

"Because girls are more boisterous, ironically." Said Scorpius. "Although not just girl dragons. Girl Lillys' are quite scary to. You beat up Flint!"

"Oh! Quiet dow' he's 'atching!" we all watched as a small horn broke away from the inside of the shell, five seconds later the shell was propelled across the room flung in all directions. I looked down at the scaly animal as small as a month old puppy.

"Aww! It's so cute!" I squealed.

"Yeah it is now! In four weeks time he'll be as big as this room!" Scorpius said looking horrified at the mass of scales in front of him.

"Aww! I'n he beau'iful?" Hagrid had tears of joy welled up in his beetle like eyes. The dragon made a weird noise I was getting a bit spooked my tail had popped out and it had gone fluffier than usual and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It made the noise again and teetered over to Hagrid on the other side of the table.

"Look! He kno's 'is mummy!" **(A/N I know this is basically what happens in the movie but oh well he hasn't changed much) **

"Aww! C'mon Ivan come ter mummy!" I couldn't stand the smell of the dragon I don't know how the others could stand it.

"Ivan?" I wrinkled up my nose. "You gave it a name? Look Hagrid even if it was legal it's still dangerous! You could lose your job or worse you could get killed!"

"What's wrong you look like you could throw up!" Scorpius pointed out.

"The dragon! Can't you smell it?!" I glowered intensely at the dragon.

"I think I know why! I read somewhere that the Ukrainian mountain panther and this species of dragon have been enemies over territories for thousands of years! It's rather interesting actually."

"Well even though it is marvellously interesting I must know do you think that is the kind of cat I've been infused with?" he nodded.

"Well I guess it could be. I don't know for sure we could ask Professor Longbottom."

I turned around to see Hagrid ticking Ivan under his chin. The dragon spluttered and sent a tiny fire-ball at his beard singeing the ends; he grabbed his mittens and patted out the small flames.

"Hagrid! Look, uncle Charlie still works in Romania maybe we can get him to send some colleagues to come down and pick him up!"

"No! That's what 'appened las' time!" he whined.

"Hagrid! Your already in enough trouble as it is!"

"No I'm na'!" he scowled at the dog who whinged with discomfort.

"Leave the poor animal alone Hagrid, Fang did nothing wrong! It was the bloody barons fault!" I assured him. A couple of weeks ago the bloody baron had antagonized the dog and made him run through the castle barking, at two o'clock in the morning.

"Well still!" he sniffed. "I always wan'ed a dragon!"

"I know! But you can't you'll get caught or hurt!" he nodded.

"Can't I keep 'im fer three weeks? Jus' three?"

"Well…" I looked at Scorpius and sighed, "Just three! That is it! THREE!" I warned him.

"Than's Lilly!" he grinned and petted the dragon. I looked at my watch, 5 o'clock.

"We should be going!" I said. Scorpius nodded in agreement, I glared at the dragon said good bye to Hagrid and petted Fang. Once we were out the door I turned around to talk to Scorpius, but he wasn't there.

"Scorpius?" I asked, "Scor- Oaf!" I was cut off by a snowball hitting me square on the back, making my ears and tail pop out.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" I shouted scooping up some snow. Using my super sensitive hearing I found out where he was, I lobbed snowball after snow ball at him. He did the same. _I'm having way more fun with Scorpius than I had with Jack. _I thought to myself. I was out of breath and being pelted with zillions of snowballs. I used the last of my efforts to launch myself at him, sending both of us crashing to the floor. As I landed on him I remembered the first time we met, me crashing into him, he was still as soft as ever.

"Your really soft!" I mumbled.

"Did you just say I was _soft_?" he scoffed.

"What? Did I say that out loud!?" I looked into his giant green orbs; they were so easy to get lost in! I was inching closer. _Pull away Lilly! You have a boyfriend for god sake! _I scolded my self, _but I can't! But you have to! But he's so, so, perfect! What about Jack, YOUR BOYFRIEND? The one you said yes to? But I couldn't very well say no he serenaded me!_

_I know that! But what has Scorpius done? Actually don't answer that!_ I argued with my self, my conscience won, I pulled away, merely inches from his lips, he blushed deep red, as did I. my tail slowly disappeared. As I looked into his eyes. Then I saw it, underneath the mask I saw it, the pain I was truly causing my best friend. I could see every mistake I'd made, every bit of harm I'd done, the small things and the big things. Each pain I'd caused Scorpius. I was close to tears, I stood up from him and held out my hand to help him. He took it. He led the way to the castle. I was dropping behind I needed a night alone, just to cry to myself.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just, I just need some alone time." I told him, he nodded. After he'd gone I bolted to the room of requirement, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't hold it in. I stood in front of the wall _I need somewhere to think. I need somewhere to think. I need somewhere to think!_ The door appeared and I ran through crashing onto the bed; I let my heart break. I let it get torn apart piece by piece. I had done so much damage!** (I know most of this is lines from twilight Eclipse! I don't care and this is not a cross over! It is just …. Admiring S. M's writing!)** This longest of days seemed to stretch on and on and on. I wondered if it would ever end. The night dragged relentlessly, it was the worst night of my life. The sobs carried on and on and on, just like the night. I eventually, exhausted myself out of tears and into unconsciousness. Just as I was about to fall asleep; I heard the door creek open.

"Lilly? What's wrong." It was James. I needed him right now.

"I can't bare it!" I whispered. "I did this to him; I've hurt him so much, without even realising it! James, shout at me! Tell me I should be sent to hell, tell me I don't belong on earth, tell me I'm not your sister!"

"No Lilly, you are a wonderful person." I felt his arms wrap around me comfortingly as he clambered into bed with me. "I could never say that again. Who have you hurt? Tell me."

"Scorpius, I only just realised it! How much he loves me! But does… does Jack love me the same way, do I love him the same way? I think I love both of them. At the same time. In the same way. I have to choose James, I _need_ to choose." I turned around so I could sob into his chest; this is what brothers are for, to comfort you. To let you cry into them.

"Lilly, let your heart choose."

"My heart says both James! That's the problem! If I love Jack, Scorpius is bound to do something stupid, if I love Scorpius, Jack is bound to do something stupid! I have to break somebody's heart. I wish I could just not exist. I'm not just Jacks girlfriend, I've seen it in his eyes, he is in love with me. To night I looked straight into Scorpius's eyes, and I saw it. Pain. Pain, because I can't love him and Jack. Pain, because he can't tell anyone he loves me. Pain, because he has no-one to talk to! James I'm killing him. I'm killing me." I cried and cried, I sobbed. I let my heart get ripped up into shreds I let it get stabbed over and over again. I wouldn't let it heal. Not tonight. James lay there stroking my hair, for hours, and hours. Then I promised to myself; I would never let him see me like this again. Never. This was probably causing him pain. I cried myself out, I fell asleep, tears staining my heart…

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry that was really sad! I probably shouldn't have done that, I was almost crying whilst I wrote it. (Sniff) **

_That was just, (pretend sniff) So, (pretend sob) Emotional! _

**Shut up! Anyway, I hope you like it! NO FLAMES please. They will get together, wait and see…**

**writer0906: Yes maybe a little influenced by Twiglet! (My nickname for it!) Who am I kidding TOTALLY INFLUENCED! J**

**Zuzanna3: I will! Sometimes a little writers block but will get over it! J**

**Diyame: Sorry but Lilly and Scorp get together, so If he found someone else that would mess up the story! J**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I closed my eyes fighting back the new tears. I took deep breaths. I touched his shoulder and he woke instantly.

"I'm okay." I said. He looked wary.

"Lilly? Are you sure?"

"Fine, I'll never do that again!" I smiled at him, and he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry James; I never should have broken down like that."  
"Hey, yeah you scared me to death but it's fine you needed to get it out."

"Ok time to face the music!" I jumped out of bed. I was still in my date clothes I was aching all over. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"My beautiful little sister." He smiled at me.

"Hey what's happening in your love life?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Um ... well ..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I knew it!" I squealed, "Who is she?"

"Um ….. Well I met her at the dance, the one you sung at. Um her name is Miley. Miley Smith, she's in most of my classes."

"Oh! She's the one you were passionately kissing in the corner?" I sniggered.

"You- you saw that?!" he went a deep red. I laughed even more.

"Yep!" I said popping the P. "Now I have to face the boys." I turned and ran to the common room, sprinting up the stairs I dashed into my room and I changed into a pair of jeans and last year's Weasley jumper. I walked down the stairs.

"Hey short stack! You look like you've been crying all night! Are you ok? Was it something I said last night? Oh know it was what happened after the snowball fight wasn't it?" I ran over to him and clamped his mouth shut.

"No it's nothing to do with that I just had a bad dream. About your brother." I lied, smiling at him. "Same old, same old." He sighed mentally trying to hide it but it didn't work.

"Soooo….." he scratched the back of his head.

"Can you believe it's only been one day?" I asked randomly.

"Oh yeah, yeah!"

"Hey! Lilly! Over here!" I was engulfed in a bear hug by my … boyfriend ….

"Oh Jack hey, hey!" I looked into his eyes, he was hiding it! Why? Why couldn't he just tell me?

"Hey I want breakfast! Does anyone else want breakfast? Cause' I love breakfast! Mmm breakfast! I think breakfast sounds good? So how about breakfast?"

"Um Lilly are you ok you just said breakfast about six times!"

"I know now c'mon!" I grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them to the great hall.

I looked up the table to see a plate of steaming, mouth-watering, luscious, lip-smacking, glowing, enchanting, delightful pancakes. I piled a lode on to the plate that magically appeared in front of me and dug in happily.

"Wow you are hungry!"

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'. "I just love me some pancakes!"

Scorpius took some toast and started to butter it, Jack was sat uncomfortably glaring at Scorpius.

"Jack? Honey, is there a problem?" I said using the voice as my mum did when my dad got angry with something for no reason.

"No. Everything is great. Just peachy." I scowled at him.

"Just peachy is what I say when I'm angry. Don't use it. It's mine." I said using a sweeter more golden syrupy tone. Scorpius sank back in his seat. I kicked Jack under the table and gave him a glare as to say "STOP GLARING!" he glared back as if to say "Well your glaring why can't I?"

"Grow up!" I muttered so low that no-one would here.

"HEY CAT GIRL!" I was so startled I jumped around landing on the bench on my feet with a tail and ears. I stared straight into the cold black eyes of Nickolas Flint.

"Hey don't you DARE frighten my girlfriend!" Jack bellowed literally hopping over the table to stand by my side. I saw Scorpius close his eyes at the word 'girlfriend' I tried to ignore it.

"Aww did that hurt Scorpius? Did what he just say break your heart?" Flint smirked at Scorpius as he got up. Raising his eyebrows he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Look Nickolas," Flint growled at his full name, "I know you have a hunch about me having feelings for Lilly, but just have in mind you spread it around; I know your middle name." Flint's eyes widened.

"What? Don't like being called Marion?" Flint narrowed his eyes.

"Look, stay away from my Best friend and her boyfriend!" he said calmly but sternly.

"Whatever!" just James walked in.

"What do you want Flint?" he growled. He turned around and cracked his knuckles.

"What do I want? I want to pound you to a pulp!" I stood in front of them arms crossed over my torso.

"Hey pack it in you two! You, again, are acting like children!" I scowled tapping my foot impatiently.

"Whatever Kitty-cat!" he glared at my brother and stalked off like a rather proud falcon with feather problems. I rolled my eyes at him and sat back down. Taking a bit from my pancake I looked up at Scorpius. He smirked, and I swallowed.

"Wha-?" I was cut off by a loud "Boo!" that sent me flying back onto the bench. Albus stood, actually he was on the floor but, giggling with hysterical fits of laughter.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! I WILL PERSONALLY RIPP YOU TO SHREDDS!" I screeched at him. As he started to get up I got off the bench and used my cat skills to pounce on him knocking him over, again.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT WAS!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! IF I COULD SPEAK ITTALLIAN THEN I WOULD SWEAR AT YOU IN IT!" everyone around me stopped and stared, not that they weren't before but… Albus stopped struggling.

"What? Lilly … you just spoke ….. Parseltongue!" I stopped dead.

"I knew I could read it but I didn't know I could speak it!" I squeaked I got off my brother and ran, I wasn't crying or anything. I wasn't upset I was just a little freaked out to be honest!

"Jack! Let me speak to her! I've known her longer than you!"  
"Well I'm her boyfriend!"

"Quite frankly my dear I don't give a damn!" I smiled at his usually cocky-ness but kept running. "Plus I know exactly where she's going!"

"Fine! Whatever! But if you-,"

"Jeez! You're worse than her brothers! God! I wouldn't anyway I know she likes you." I heard a hit of sadness in his voice, "Your better for her than I am-," I didn't heard the rest of their conversation because I was in the room. I flumped into the same arm chair with memories of hot chocolates, laughing and cuddling with Scorpius. I smiled and closed my green pools to think, I didn't hear the door open or close so I was startled when Scorpius spoke.

"Lost in thought?" he murmured almost too low for me to hear.

"Humm? Oh well I didn't really know… I guess I just was already feeling a lot of emotions at the same time that Albus just scared it out of me … I guess?" I shrugged.

"Actually that is a good hypothesis!" **(A/N Just so you know that means theory! Don't flame me for this comment! I didn't know what it meant till a few months ago!)**

"Thanks…" he was sat down opposite me his white-blond hair flopping messily in front of his misty green spheres. I loved the way his eyes gleamed and glinted in the fire-light and the way he smiled crookedly at me, it made me warm and fuzzy. But the same with Jack, his Brooding brown eyes and golden brown hanks, and his dazzling 'prince charming' smiled, that made me feel light-headed.

"So…. Are you gunna tell your dad?" I nodded.

"I think I should!" I got up and looked out the window, watching the snow fall and looking at the trees winking from the flashes of sunlight reflecting on the icicles; it looked like a scene in a snow-globe. Those little globe-like thingys that muggles get when they go somewhere like a souvenir. I whistled and a beautiful snowy owl glided down through the picturesque scene hooting and carrying something in its beak. When she landed Selena avoided Scorpius altogether and plopped the gift into my hand, I picked up a small note attached and read it.

It said:

_Lilly! Don't let Scorpius see this! It's the present you got him for Christmas!_

_Love daddy,_

_P.S Hermione got me one of these in my third year! I was ecstatic! _

I hid it from Scorpius's view and tucked it into my pocket.

"What ya' hidin'?" he asked swaying on the balls of his feet.

"Nothing! It's personal!" I said worriedly. He smirked his cocky smirk, rolled his eyes and to top it off he RUFFLED MY HAIR!

"SCORPIUS! NO-ONE TOUCHES THE HAIR! Except my parents." He grinned and raised his eyebrows. I my hand out for a pen, he gave me a quill and took a pot form his bag; I quickly dipped the quill in the ink and scribbled on the back of the paper:

_That was a close call! He almost saw it! AND HE RUFFLED MY HAIR! Thank you!_

_Lilly,_

_P.S. Can we talk in the common room at 12:00 pm? The way you used to talk to Serious? Through floo!_

I gave her the note and took a treat out of the pouch on my bag and fed it to her. When she was done she nipped my affectionately and flew off, note clasped in her claw. I gave Scorpius back his quill and stuffed the ink pot in my bag. Oh and if you hadn't noticed I kept a small satchel around my shoulder holding, parchment, an ink pot, owl treats, a couple of galleons, my phone, (We hardly get reception here in the winter!) a few sweets and some mini portable pranks I'd gotten form Fred (II) and his dad George for my birthday. Speaking of my birthday funnily enough I was born on the same day as my dad's mum, Lilly Evans, March 18th!

"So? Are we gunna go to your brothers now or …?" Scorpius asked.

"Let's go for a walk!" I led him past the court yard and into the quiddich pitch where James, Albus, Rose, Emily, Hugo and Jack.

"Hey! We were gunna play three on three! Now you're here we can! Lilly! You Scorpius and me are gunna be on one team! You can be seeker, Scorpius can be chaser and I'll be keeper, we're not letting out those bloody Bludgers!" Albus said rather ecstatically. I was never Seeker!

"Um Al? Are you sure? Putting me as seeker! I've never done that!"

"Yeah well your cat skills are gunna come in handy!" I groaned.

"FINE! Hey where's Fred?"

"Decided to go see his dad I think, oh yeah I remember, Aunt Angelina, came to see Uncle George! Okay, Emily will keep the score, James will be his Keeper, Hugo will be seeker and Jack will be chaser!"

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"I don't play!" she scowled at James, "He won't let me!"

"James!"

"No it's ok!" She giggled and handed us brooms our brooms, she was ushered to the benches. Emily told to mount the broomsticks, every time we'd had a family match I'd be a keeper because well I wasn't good at anything else, well that's what I thought.

"Well as madam Hooch says: I want a nice clean game!" she imitated her perfectly, she was amazing at imitations! It was amazing! She opened the crate let the snitch go and threw the quaffle in the air. "Go!" Scorpius and Jack race for the ball and I flew up high circling the perimeter, Hugo closely on my tail. I turned on my cat-ness and followed my instincts. My eyes were wide open. Then I heard a shout of triumph, James! Then I saw it a tiny golden thing whizzing past me I launched forward, my tail shot out like a parachute, Hugo was now literally on my tail.

"And Lilly has sported the golden SNITCH! Will team Albus or Team James get it?" I recalled the voice of FRED (II) WEASLEY? But I forgot about it, I let the wind sting my rosy cheeks, I reached out my arm and ….

"YES!" I screamed, "YES! I DID IT! I CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" before I knew it I was in the ground being bear-hugged by Albus and Scorpius. Then I was being lifted in the air?

"Let me down!" I squealed.

"And now we see the helpless Lilly Potter being crushed by her two team mates! I'm afraid we'll never see her again!" Fred shouted. I laughed, my cheeks flushed from the coldness and from the exhilaration.

"Fred!" I huffed, "I thought you were with your parents!"

"Well since when do I miss a quidditch game" we laughed as I was bombarded with people hugging me. When I was finally let go, Jack kissed me on the cheek in congratulations. I think I heard a low growl from James, but who cares?!

"Well done Lilly!" he smiled and hugged me, from the corner of my eye I saw Fred making a gagging motion, but I just rolled my eyes enjoying the moment too much to care.

"Hey Lilly! You know I'm one of the chasers on the Slytherin team, you should try out for Seeker!" Jack said.

"Yeah Lils! I think you're as good as dad! If not better!" James beamed.

"No-one is better than dad!" I said awe struck that he would think I was that good.

"C'mon Lilly!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well if you insist!" I said reluctantly.

"I do!" Rose was now by my side. "You know how I'm always looking for the well-built sporty type? Well I happened to watch a lot of Quidditch! You are the best Seeker I've seen in this school … so far." I grinned at her. She hugged me tight.

"Aww! Rosy posy and Lilly Pad are having a happy bonding moment!" Fred said in a pretend baby voice. The nerve of that boy! Now I know how his mom feels! Poor girl!

"Shut it Fred!" I scowled at him.

"Oh! Fred watch out! She might bite!" James said.

"Oh shock horror!" I rolled my eyes at the two filth years. "Seriously! What happened to their brains?"

"I bet they were abducted by aliens and had their brains eaten!" Rose growled in their direction. They snickered as I put the snitch back in the box, I stood up I felt arms around my waist; I looked up to see Jack, grinning goofily at me.

"Hey here's goofy, now where is that Donald duck? Oh there he is!" I pointed to Fred and he started to walk around like a duck and quaking random grouchy comments. We laughed and fell over making the snow around us lift into the air and circle us like tiny snow Imps in a fairy ring. Fairy rings are usually made from a ring of flowers or mushrooms where Imps and Fairies dance around to lure innocent human by passers to dance with them. I rolled over so I was almost pinning him to the ground, he was strong enough to stand up and have me dangling from his shoulders, but he let me anyhow.

"Ooh! Love on the quidditch pitch!" Rose sang and we stared into each other's eyes.

"You know what Lilly?" he asked me.

"No. What?"

"You are the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I don't know whether to call you an angel or a goddess!"

"I'm good with either!" I giggled. His brown eyes were dusted with tiny flecks of gold around the edges. Oh he was so perfect!

"Good one Lilly pad!" James laughed; he was the only one other than my parents that I let call me that.

"Whatever Jamie!" when I was little I couldn't pronounce his name properly so I called him Jamie.

"Hey let's go get lunch!" Fred exclaimed.

"Um Fred we had lunch an hour before you left." Said Albus.

"So we'll have another lunch!" I rolled my eyes at the bottomless pit we called Fred and turned my attention back to Jack.

"So… wanna go somewhere romantic?" he gave me a cheeky grin.

"How can I resist?" I fluttered my eye lashes and smirked at him.

"Where do ya' wanna go?" he asked.

"Surprise me! As long as you don't spook me you know how sensitive my cat-ness is." I pouted.

"Yeah I know … don't worry my flower you won't get spooked!" he twirled me around and covered my eyes with his bare-paw like hands. I giggled and twizzled a lock of my dirty-blond hair with my fingers. (**A/N Just to say dirty-blond is a hair colour!)**

"Watch your step…." He kept giving me orders to watch my step or avoid this.

"Now we're going up some stairs now so let me lead you!" he lead me up the stairs, thankfully I only slipped once. Then we stopped, "Keep them closed!" he ordered. Then the hands left my face and I heard the sound of a heavy cloth hitting the ground. I felt the sunlight pool onto my face and I smiled. A soft breeze engulfed me and my hair whipped around my face. I felt like Rose on the Titanic, I spread my arms forward and felt a balcony, I stepped so I was in the same position as Rose.

"Open…" he whispered into my ear. I was presented with the most breath taking site. The snow had stopped falling and the sunset made the settled snow glisten like a thousand twinkling crystals. I looked up to the dawning dusk it was an array of beautiful reds, crimsons, oranges, Rose-pinks and golds. I was awe-struck. I gasped and my heart skipped a beat.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously. I took in the rest of the room. It looked like an astronomy tower but since I took Astronomy I've never seen this before. It had solid gold models of the planets and a swirling stair case, the one we must've come up with.

"How did you….?" I asked still completely mesmerised by the awe-inspiring view of the sunset.

"I came across it whilst Bludger practice one day last year… I didn't tell anyone 'cause I wanted to keep it a secret, I come up here to think sometimes, clear my head."

"This is just picturesque … no it's more it's: le magnifique, incroyable, à couper le souffle!" I couldn't help it I love French, well first of all because one of my aunts, Fleur Weasley is French, and second of all it's the language of love.

"So French are we?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, when I was little I decided to learn it. I read French books, learnt French learning songs, I even went to live with my French aunt who taught me it in the summer, and I loved living in that cottage."

"Can you sing me one of those songs? I know you have a Magnificent voice!" I sighed.

"Frère Jacques,  
Frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous?  
Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines.  
Sonnez les matines  
Ding, ding, dong.  
Ding, ding, dong."

"Nice, what does it mean?"

"Are you sleeping,  
Are you sleeping,  
Brother John?  
Brother John?  
Morning bells are ringing.  
Morning bells are ringing.  
Ding, dong, ding.  
Ding, dong, ding." I recited. "It's actually a muggle song; they use it like a nursery rhyme. Oh they're basically like the tales of Beedle the bard but shorter!" he nodded.

"So muggles have stories with morels like us?"

"Yeah but they call them Fables, once I saw this book at home called 'Aesop's Fables' It looked really weird, it think it was my dad's.."

"You're really cute when you twitch your nose. You do it when you're thinking." He mused.

"Well…" I turned a shade of peachy pink and fiddled with my hair. Suddenly the wind started to nip at my cheeks, making me shiver. He moved closer to me and gave me his jacked, then wrapping his arms around me.

"Still cold?" I shook my head and snuggled closer to the heat.

"You know, cats are attracted to heat." I said yawning.

"Well my kitty looks tired, so we'll give her some food, play with her for a while before putting her to bed. How does that sound?" I giggled as he lifted me up bridal style and carried me down to the great hall. When we were in the hall everyone looked up, Rose clapped and the rest of our table clapped, various strangers grumbled and rolled their eyes. I was totally embarrassed, now going a light shade of pink my tail and ears where creeping out, I cursed mentally but couldn't help the massive grin across my face.

"Here comes the bride, Not dressed in white!" Fred shouted as he plopped me onto the bench.

"Shut it Fred!" we all shouted in unison. My grin grew bigger as I saw some chicken and steak, putting some on my plate. Ever since I'd got to grips with my cat genes I hardly ever ate anything but meat. And pancakes. And ice-cream. And sweets.

"Whoa Lil! How much meat do you want?" James stared at my plate, two chicken breast fillets and a massive steak.

"Well I skipped lunch and I'm half cat so…" I wolfed down- sorry wrong saying – Catted down my food whilst everyone else watched.

"Ha! One minute forty five seconds! I win pay up James!" Fred shouted. Yes James and Fred bet four sickles about how fast I would eat. I rolled my eyes. I pawed my face to get any food of my face thankfully I had nothing there. I yawned and twitched my nose.

"Aw ti-ord ittol kitty!" Fred said.

"Shut it- (Yawn) – Fred!"

"Ah! C'mon Lilly don't fall asleep now! We're gunna play spin the bottle!" I opened my eyes.

"You know if I don't get a good amount of sleep I will be very cranky!" I warned.

"I know! One game!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! All in favour of playing spin the bottle say I!"

"I!" everyone said.

"But won't it be awkward? Seeing as most of us are family?" I asked, freaked out about having to kiss James. Or Albus for that matter

"If the bottle lands on family then kiss 'em on the cheek!" Fred said exasperated. I nodded and shrugged, we all walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Fortuna Major!" said James.

"And them?" the fat lady asked, he nodded. She let us in and we all sat around the fire with a bottle in the middle of us.

**OOOH! What's gunna happen? Hope you like! I'm not letting George talk to me now, he blamed me for letting mum know about his fire whiskey colection!  
**_well you did!_

**NO I DID NOT! Anyway! Please tell me if you like this story! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Spin the bottle!

Fred, Rose, Hugo, Albus, Emily, James, Jack, Scorpius and me all sat in a circle, the bottle placed in the middle.

"This is even more stupid than last New Years Eve party, where Frank got me, him, Rose and Olivia drunk on fire whiskey and him and Rose started making out in the back room!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Rose pouted, "Not to mention you Getting Hugo drunk and-,"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"And you falling asleep in his bed and waking up with a moustache with permanent marker on your face and 'Just Married' on his back!" I turned pink and Hugo turned red.

"I don't even know how that got there!" Hugo whined, "Where did we get those permanent markers?"

"Uncle George! He gave us some. Said they were normal pens!"

"So Lilly is married to Hugo?" Jack asked. Grabbing one of the scatter pillows I lobbed it at him. "Hey! I was just asking."

"No we are not married, I think we were watching some muggle thingy on the TG-,"  
"TV!" Hugo corrected me.

"Whatever, yeah on the TV I don't know what it was but two people, Ross and Rachel, got married whilst they were drunk."

"Anyway, let's get back to spin the bottle!" Fred said; he spun the bottle and it landed on …. JAMES ha! Fred got up, took a piece of mistletoe form his pocket and placed a wet kiss on James's cheek. We all burst out laughing as James whipped the slobber from his face and whacked Fred on the back of his head as he went back to his place. Next it was Albus's turn the bottle landed on Emily, surprise, surprise! He grinned at her and kissed her passionately seeing as they were right next to each other he didn't need to stand up.

"Third years; avert your eyes!" Fred hooted to us. Next it was Scorpius's turn. He span the bottle, I watched as it rotated, slowly landing on …. ME!

"Ohhh!" Fred exclaimed, "Is there gunna be a fight?"

Scorpius looked at Jack then me. He looked slightly scared.

"C'mon I won't bite!" I joked nervously. He got up walked across the circle and crouched down next to me. He looked straight into my eyes and kissed me. It was like our first kiss all over again. He pulled away a deep pink-ish tinge to his cheek; I guess I must have been blushing to because my tail was swishing silently behind me. He sat back down and Fred wolf-whistled, Rose clapped like a small girl at Christmas and Jack Laughed out loud, probably at the shade of pink on our faces. Next it was Rose hers landed on Jack.

"Yes!" she squealed, "I didn't get Fred!" we all burst out laughing.

"Aw! Rose I thought you liked me!" Fred pretended to pout, "I think I'm gunna cry!"

"Grow up you big baby!" She giggled. She ran to Jack and kissed him for about half a minuet. Then she broke apart and he was a little flustered. Then it was my turn and it landed on Jack.

"Me again?" he pretended to whine.

"Oh so you don't wont to kiss me?" I pouted. I crouched down next to him and kissed him. I pulled away, that was our first kiss. After about another half hour of spin the bottle we all went to bed, me Scorpius and Jack going back to our common rooms. I changed into a baggy tee-shirt and some pyjama bottoms. I snuggled up under my feathery covers and fell fast asleep.

The Daily Prophet

I got up and had a quick shower and picked out a light pink hoodie and some light jeans. I curled my hair and brushed my teeth. I walked down to the Great hall to find everybody talking and laughing.

"Soooooo Lilly? Are you gunna choose Scorpius or Jack?" Rose cooed. Scorpius and Jack laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"I choose my boyfriend!" I said kissing him. Scorpius poked his cereal with his spoon. I took a piece of toast from a bread rack and nibbled the edges like a mouse. Rose was babbling on about something totally random to Emily, gossipy stuff probably.

"So she was like 'oh so you gunna do something about it?' and I was like, 'what are you changing _moi_?' and then she was like 'so what if I am?' and then I was like, 'so you wanna hex me?' and she was all 'yeah I think I will!' so then she tried the leg-o-lock curse but it failed so I jinxed her, she was sent to the nurse! So then the next day-," she was cut off.

"SCORPIUS! Your …," Hugo came running down the hall with a newspaper in his hand and panting heavily, "On the ….. cover of the …. Daily Prophet! Reeta Skeeter …. She's written an article!" Scorpius stood up and read allowed;

"Draco and his two sons have gone missing. From my observations I have seen his youngest son as quite a rebellious boy with a crush on his 'best friend' Lilly Luna Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. I can tell that his mind is swimming with the nightmares of his past!" he glared at the news paper incredulously, "'eyes are swimming with the nightmares of his past'? What am I some poor boy with a family that beats his for crying out loud! That woman is a syco!" Scorpius said raising his voice.

"So what do you think she means? 'Mind is swimming with the nightmares of his past'?" I asked.

"I have no idea!"

"Don't take any notice! That woman made my mother look like a player in her filth year!"

"And 'with a crush on his 'best friend' Lilly Luna Potter'?" I asked completely ignoring Rose's comment.

"Well I don't know maybe she's trying to stir things up!" Scorpius threw his hands in the air in exasperation. He looked back down at the paper.

"'This troubled boy is more intrigued by his love life than he is with his lessons. I will be interviewing them this week for you're before Christmas special-,"

"I'm sorry Miss Skeeter but now is not a good time!" I heard McGonagall say in a worried tone.

"That's perfectly alright Professor, I've confirmed with their parents! Ahh the young love birds of Hogwarts!" Reeta said as a flash of a camera went and there was an annoying scribbling sound, I looked towards a small green quill scratching something down.

"Reeta Skeeter, writer of the Daily Prophet; but you already new that. It's you we don't know." She shook our hands quite harshly, "So tell me is there any romance going on at Hogwarts?" she asked a gleam of hunger in her eyes.

"No!" We both said.

"And hey, my mind isn't 'swimming with the nightmares of my past'!" Scorpius exclaimed. Jack stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Jack, you're not helping." I hissed, "She'll probably make it look like I'm two timing."

"Oh, Scorpius," Reeta cooed, "This must be hard seeing your crush with another guy!" Scorpius looked at what the quill was writing.

"Hey my eyes aren't 'pooling with the river of tears watching my true love with another guy'!" Scorpius snapped. "And I don't have a crush on Lilly!"

"Yes well ignore the quill. C'mon lets go somewhere more privet, and leave him here will you Lilly." I scowled at her but kissed Jack on the cheek for reassurance before I left. We followed her into a small class room. We all took a seat and waited for her to start.

"So what was his name?" she asked a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Jack Nott." I answered.

"Um … so are you anything like your father tell me the truth?" she asked. My back stiffened, _curse my obeying-ness! _

"Well I have dreams sometimes!" I mentally kicked myself and gasped at what I'd told her.

"So what kind of dreams, enlighten me." I tried to hold it back but I couldn't.

"Always the same one! With a girl screaming in the forest and a vampire dinking her blood!"

"Umm … scratch out that last bit!" she ordered the quill. "So has there ever been a love life between you two?" we looked at each other giving looks that said, 'don't tell her!' so I was the first to speak.

"No but we played spin the bottle last night, it was all Fred's idea! And he did have to kiss me but it wasn't anything special." _Not anything special! It was like my word exploding with love! Ok that is a little dramatic but…_

"Um … so about your family Scorpius do they support yours and Lilly's current …" she pondered for a moment for the right word, "Relationship?"

"Well my sister doesn't like it so she's made sure her life here is hell when she's around!" Scorpius answered.

"Right well -," she was cut off by a loud bang, followed by an oaf! Then a "shut UP Fred!" course of more than one of my family, then a "YOU shut up they'll hear!" then a loud whacking sound and an "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Eavesdroppers!" Reeta tutted loudly and shook her head. "We can't have people hearing the paper before it's been printed." Standing up she dragged us out the room and shoved us in a boom cupboard. I was really close to Scorpius so close I could almost hear his heart beating.

"Um cosy," she muttered, "Oh nice necklace." She said admiring it. "Where did you get it?"

"Scorpius got it for a birthday present he has the other half," he took out his keys and showed her, "I've never taken it off."

"Well isn't that … sweet," she said in a very annoying high pitched voice.

"Do you play Quidditch?" she asked.

"Well Lilly's gunna try-out for seeker this year." She nodded her head.

"Hey can I ask a question? Why are you interviewing us?" I asked

"Because, people need to know about how you, Scorpius, and you, Lilly, are coping with this vampire mass blood spree and having your father and brothers missing, must be so, so traumatic for you. I bet behind that brave little face you're crying out your eyes!"

"Well yes I'm upset but I'm not that kinda guy, I keep myself to myself and don't mess up other peoples lives about it, if I can help it." he glanced at me.

"You can't get me out of your messed up life Scorpius; I put myself there and that's not about to change." I chuckled.

"So how was your brothers and father captured?"  
"I wasn't there; the Potters had invited me over for Christmas."

"Oh." She frowned but her face lit up when she though of something. "How safe do you feel here at Hogwarts? With all this vampire stuff going on?"  
"I feel perfectly safe! This is like another home." I said.

"Um… oh just to say some of this article will also be in witch weekly."  
"What that girly gossip magazine full of lies?" Scorpius frowned. I scowled at him.

"Hey! What's what your aunt Hermione and Rose call it!" he held his hand up in mock surrender.

"Well she would." Reeta said in a bitter tone. "She defiantly had a thing for your father then Lilly." I rolled my eyes slightly when she wasn't looking. The door burst open and McGonagall was in the door way.

"Miss Skeeter! Would you please stop harassing these children?!" she scowled at her.

"Well no matter, we have what we wanted." She said bitterly. She walked straight out of the building.

"You didn't tell her anything did you? About the DA or your gift?" I shook my head.

We were walking to Hagrids hut Scorpius was not in a good mood. Ever since Hagrid had got the dragon it had been getting bigger so Ivan was now in the forest being accompanied by Grawp.

"Um are you ok?" I asked before sitting down at the giant table.

"What, does she think I'm some mentally disturbed boy who, who, who cries every five seconds?" he seethed.

"Look yer thin'in' bout this all wron'!" Hagrid said. **(A/N just pretend for a moment he has a Scottish accent! Wouldn't that be funny?) **

"How so?" he asked glaring at the bucket sized cup in front of him.

"Well, yer doin' wha' she wan's! Yer ge'in' angry! Tha's wha' she wan's of yer! So she can ge' a goo' reaction!" he exclaimed taking a bite form a massive rock cake. I lifted up the cup, with great difficulty, and took a sip.

"Yeah! I mean think about how she made Aunt Hermione look like a boyer-izer." Scorpius frowned at me, "Hey I couldn't call her a woman-izer so it was the closest thing that made sense.

"It still doesn't make sense." He laughed.

"Oh whatever Scorpular!" I giggled.

"Short-stack!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I rolled my eyes. I swept my waist-long blond curly hair into a high pony tail, bushing my side fringe behind my ear. There was a loud cracking sound and my parents appeared into the hut with annoyed faces.

"That woman is at it again!" my dad fumed.

"Good morning Hagrid." Ginny said, "Sorry about Harry he's a bit annoyed at this morning news paper an then a letter coming in saying she was going interview Lilly and Scorpius.

"Tha's alrigh' he's jus' bein' 'arry!" Hagrid boomed his laugh.

"She didn't interview you did she?" my dad asked now concerned.

"Um … yes?" I said. He sighed heavily.

"She thinks I'm in love with her or something!" Scorpius stormed.

"It's alright honey!" my mom soothed patting his back comfortingly.

"Ohh! I could just-!" he punched his fist into his hand and made grunting sound.

"I know Scorpular that's what I want to do to your sister." He chuckled harshly.

"I could probably do that to her to." he smiled bitterly. My dad was in the corner of the room pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"She is going to make something out of this! She did exactly the same thing to me! Eyes glistening with the ghosts of my past! She thought I was twelve years old I was actually fourteen!"

"She said in the paper this morning that my eyes are swimming with the nightmares of my past! What nightmares of my past!?"

"OK! Everybody needs to calm down!" my mum shouted.

"Yes everybody do what she said!" I shouted with her. No one was listening. I'd had enough. My head was spinning, it was overloading with all the stress of about three days but who was really counting?

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everyone stopped. I smiled smugly at myself. "Now listen. I really don't care about what Reeta has to say! If her piggy head has been filled with ideas to poison the minds of unsuspecting witches and wizards, who cares!? Really who cares? If I don't care then why should you care?"

"But Lilly, she'll turn the hole school against you!" my dad fretted almost ripping out his hair.

"Who cares if she turns the whole bloody wizarding world against me?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"How can you say that?" Scorpius stared incredulously at me.

"I dunno, I'm tied down to doing everything I'm told, this is as close as it gets to mental freedom."

"Can you just listen to Lilly, Harry?" Ginny asked. "Just forget about Skeeter for awhile."  
"Well no what I'm saying is forget about it till the tomorrow paper comes out." I shrugged. Scorpius frowned at me but said nothing. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, stretching like a cat.

"Aww is the kitty cat asleep?" Scorpius teased. There was a loud knock at the door.

"'old on a minute!" Hagrid shouted. He opened the door to she the distressed face of Jack Nott.

"Who are you?" my dad asked. My eyes widened, that's right they hadn't met yet. _OH SUGAR! I am in deep FUDGE! _I thought frantically.

"Dad, Jack. Jack, dad!" I shouted. My dad looked confused.

"Hey are you Jack Nott?"

"Yes dad. He is Jack Nott, my _boyfriend_ now can we drop this subject? Please! I am actually BEGGING!" I gave him the kitten eyes. He nodded.

"Lilly, Mr and Mrs Potter, Scorpius you need to see this, you to Hagrid!" Jack grabbed my arm and we rushed towards the castle. My breath caught in my throat as the horrific sight in front of me unfolded.

**Ok this chapter was written at about one o'clock in the morning. I am now half asleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeep oops I closed my eyes for about five seconds. Eep that's a lot of e's. *Shakes head and slaps face* ok now all I need is a glass of fire whiskey and I'll be o-k-izzay! Thank you to Zuzanna3 for boosting my confidence. I hope this is what you needed. And please, no PWEASE, folks all I need is for a couple of you just to write a small comment in the reviews box. You know the one right there underneath me! Pwease I need to know if only Zuzanna3 is reading this right now so please pwease BOX ME! ;) thank you everyone.**

_AHHHHH! Jeeze! Did you have to scream 'hallelujah' for crying out loud its what? 8:00 am! You bozo!_

**She's NOT a morning person. She's Moooooooody in the Moooorning! Good bye! FOR NOW! TeeHee!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A large lump formed in my throat as I saw scattered glass littering the floor like glistening pencil shavings. I was petrified. Scorpius's older brother Luke was gripping Anna by her hair, screaming into her face. Not even my parents new what was going on. But I did. I had to do it!

"Hey! Bloodsucker!" I yelled. He looked at me his eyes red with hunger, mouth twisted into a bloodthirsty smirk. "Put her down!"

My heart was beating so fast. I almost felt it rip through my skin when he did nothing but lick his lips ravenously at my second best friend. I was not crying for the fist time in my life I was strong. No longer Lilly Potter the one who always had to be saved. The save-ee was now the save-er!

"Let her go!" I shouted furiously at him.

"As you wish!" he flashed his razor sharp teeth and let go of her. I let my cat instincts take over. My feet raced towards her, arms held out. I dived catching her. I set her down and stood up shakily. I was a little stunned at what had just happened it was all a haze of blurred colours.

"What do you want?" I heard my dad growl as my mum flew across the court yard to help Anna.

"You see," he started, his syrupy voice trickling sickeningly into my ears. "I have come for a purpose. I was here to get you when I ran into a small snack. Unfortunately, Lilly, you stopped me. Give me a good reason not to rip out your neck right now!" I swallowed down the vomit taste in my throat.

"Because then you would've come all this way for nothing, wouldn't you?" he contemplated for a moment.

"Fair point, Lilly but you forget, I can just take all we need to know right from your brain. But my boss wants to do it the hard way." He laughed menacingly, the softness seeping away to form the grating sound in my sensitive ears. I clasped my hands over them.

"This is how it will work. I will tell you to do something and no matter what it may be you will do it." My body jerked. I took a deep breath. I nodded.

Come with me ALONE." I obeyed following him alone. He walked into the room of requirement, shutting the door behind me. I gulped down the third lump in my throat.

"You will not tell anyone one about this ever." I nodded my back stiffening. Another order, Yay me. "Good. Now do not defend yourself, I will not harm you." He reached around me and in the blink of an eye implanted something into my tail. "This will last for a year, it is a charm against all unforgivable spell, you and the ones closest in your heart will not be harmed. I'm doing this for Scorp and my dad." He murmured almost to low to make out, his beautiful golden voice making me relax.

"Why-," I started to ask.

"That I can't tell you. That is a secret. Again you will not tell anyone about what happened in here today." And with a last violent jerk of my body and a blink-of-an-eye he was gone. I waited wide eyed not moving from that spot. What seemed like only minutes later the door burst open. I stood there unblinking. I was gob smacked.

"Lilly? Are you ok you look spaced out?" James asked waving a hand over my blank face.

"I err um ….." I stammered, coming back to reality. Scorpius narrowed his eyes glaring into space.

"What did he do to you?" he growled.

"Well, he didn't do anything." James raised his eye brows. "W-w-well what I meant to say it he didn't _not_ do anything. Well he did something but that doesn't mean what he did was something that he didn't do."

"That doesn't make any sense." Scorpius stated. "I think you should go to bed Lilly."

"Where are mum and dad?"

"Well you see, there was an urgent call from the ministry of another Vampire attack." Albus said.

"Oh, but anyway, I assure you we just talked." I smiled reassuringly.

"About what?" they asked in unison.

"I can't tell you." I murmured.

"Why?"

"Because I don't WANT to!" I shouted at them, the tips of my ears going pink and my eyes blazing. "If I don't want to tell you then why should I? Let me think for a second!" _I hate my temper!_ I thought, glaring at them. They were all taken aback.

"Well it's not my fault I care about what my vampire brother does to my best friend!" Scorpius shot back at me not quite shouting, but still slightly angry.

"You should be thanking him not criticising him! You have no idea what happened in there! He is saving your life! My life! Everyone in my family's life! I can't tell you how because he told me not to tell anyone!" I shrieked.

"How do I know he hasn't just brainwashed you!? Hu? How am I to know that! He could have implanted something into you that slowly kills you from the inside!"  
"Kill me? Seriously! You think he'd kill me like that! Yeah! The best way for a VAMPIRE to kill someone!" I was now in my fighting mode. This was the first ever real fight between us.

"You're defending him? You're actually defending him! He put us both in hospital!" he was now shouting.

"SO WHAT?! HE IS NOW HELPING ME OK! SO YOU CAN JUST GIVE IT A REST!"

"GIVE IT A REST?! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE IT A REST?! NO I WILL NOT GIVE IT A REST!" my tail was out and very puffy, my ears where back in a fight stance. I hissed at him. Very loudly and very clearly.

"Scorpius, I'm a cat I'm very tired! Can you just stop and leave me alone! For an hour or so?!" I was pleading him my voice hoarse. He just turned around and walked away. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I looked around to see, Em, Al, James, Fred, Hugo and Rose, jaws to the floor, eyes boggled and faces pale.

"Lilly, wh-what just happened?" James asked.

"I had a screaming match with my best friend." then I ran. Just ran. I ran, faster and faster. My sides where screaming for me to stop, but my body kept going. Then I collapsed against the willow tree by the lake, and passed out. Exhausted and hungry I fell into a deep, deep sleep….

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry or LillyxScorp lovers! I know they had a fight :P but they make up. Yes I know Luke was a bit OOC but who cares MY STORY! :) sooo my favourite readers. If you really love this or just generally like it, speak up! C'mon don't be shy! Tell me what you like! What I could improve on! PLEASE! No PWWWWEASE! Review! I would really appreciate it. if you don't I'll be sad :( :( :( :( :(….**

_Fred that's mean! Putting pressure on them! They might not WANT to review you! _

**Ignore her literally IGNORE! I really want to know what I could improve! No offence but I have hardly had any reviews compared to most of the other people who's fanfics I read! Anyway PWEASE review me I'M BEGGING! PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21

Scorpius's POV

I was really angry. I don't exactly know why to be honest I just am. I guess I'm more worried than angry I mean he either did something really, really bad or as Lilly said nothing at all. I ran to the forest I kept running then I came to a clearing. There was a small sparkling crystal blue pond with tiny little fish circling around the edge. There was a patch of sunlight that spread across a small snow filled spot I got out my wand and muttered a heating spell that melted the snow away. I lay in the small spot for ages just thinking about how beautiful Lilly was. Her pristine green eyes hidden behind her long lashes. Her long waist length dirty-blonde hair and her full pink lips. I remember the first time our lips connected. It felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day, tasted like the first bite of a sweet strawberry, smelt like the enticing perfume of a pink rose. I closed my eyes and smiled… I knew I was in love with Lilly Luna Potter. I got up and walked to the great hall.

Lilly's POV

After I'd woken up I'd stayed under the massive tree, for some reason there was no snow here. I lay amongst the flowers drinking in their sent. I stalked butterflies wide-eyed and bushy-tailed, literally. The sun was starting to set and I was getting hungry. I was still really angry with Scorpius but I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Well it's probably dinner time anyway, I skipped lunch." I shrugged and ran back to Hogwarts. I walked into the great hall, biting my lip. I found James, Albus, Emily, Fred, Anna- oh yeah Anna came back this morning, I hadn't gotten her owl, her parents needed to go to Egypt; her brother Victor was studying some muggle thing, archycolopy or something –Rose, Hugo and Jack. I silently sat down next to Jack, chewing on my hair.

"Lilly don't chew on your hair you can't digest it." Albus said.

"Actually, cats lick themselves to get clean so I guess I can now eat my hair then have to sick it up." I shrugged. James sniggered at Albus's thoughtful face.

"Al, give it a rest she has a point" he patted Albus's back, almost snorting pumpkin juice out of his nose. I glanced at the door watching a white-blond haired boy walk slowly up to us. My face turned to a frosty ice glare as he sat opposite me next to Fred. I took a piece of chicken and stabbed it viciously with the fork.

"Wow Lilly, take mercy on the poor piece of white meat. What'd it ever do to you?" Fred joked earning a death glare from me.

"Oh! If looks could  
kill." He held his hands up as if the ministry had caught him. I rolled my eyes and turned back to assaulting my food. I felt eyes on me and looked behind me to what was usually the Slytherin table. Flint sat smirking maliciously at me; a group of his friends around him horsing around doing random things with their wands. Flint just sat cracking his knuckles glaring at me. I heard a very low but distinctive growl from Scorpius. I chose not to acknowledge it, turning back to my food, eating as quickly as I could. When I'd finished I stood and grabbed Anna and Rose. I needed my girl-friends. I took them to the Slytherin common room.

"Parseltongue." I said, dragging them to my favourite sofa.

"Ok I have no idea what is going on. What the hell is up with you and Scorpius?" Anna demanded. I sighed.

"We had a fight." She stared at me.

"What! When? You – but – I – YOU'RE BEST FRIENDS!" she alleged incredulously.

"Well you know Luke took me away from everybody else? Well he wanted to know what happened, and well I couldn't tell him 'cause well you know." Rose looked puzzled but Anna got it.

"Cause of what?" Rose asked, eyebrows pinched.

"Nothing." I told her, nibbling the side of my lip. Anna fiddled with my hair and made me purr.

"Hey why don't we have like a sleepover? Invite Em as well. That's what me and my muggle friends do when a boy is an arrogant idiot." She squealed.

"Well I guess, but no references to Scorpius! Its Christmas eve tomorrow and I don't want to still be fighting by Christmas day." Rose scribbled a note to Emily and sent Selena to go find her. Twelve minutes later Emily came through the door.

"I know the perfect place to go!" I smiled, "But you have to be blind folded." I told them, I blind folded them and stood in front of the wall.

I need a place to have fun, I need a place to have fun, I need a place to have fun! I chanted in my head, I opened my eyes to see a massive swirling door. I led them in and closed the door; they took their blind folds off and squealed in delight. The room had a massive four poster bed with carvings of lilies and roses, the canopy of the bed was a lush forest green the kind that made you feel happy and relaxed it was in the middle of the room it was the size of three king sized beds all fitted together, there was another door attached also with carvings of roses and lilies on it, massive tubs of ice cream in every flavour, from strawberry mint swirl to mint chocolate chip, there was a massive bar with all sorts of drinks, such as butter beer, chocolate cola, pink Cinnamon ale and pumpkin juice ; there were more than three dozen fluffy, feathery pillows scattered around the room, and millions of thick, cloudy blankets covering the floors and bed. There was a massive green-ish blue trunk with carvings of sea weed and shimmering mermaids, winking and fiddling with their hair. It felt like a sleepover wonderland.

"Who's up for a pink Cinnamon ale?" Emily asked. We all nodded. I walked over to the wardrobe and swung open its coral-ed doors, my hands slipping over the golden handles as if they were actually under water. I reached inside and pulled out a beautiful Caribbean blue night gown that was at the thighs at the front and trailing down passed the ankles at the back, with a satin wrap around the waist, it was as smooth as a pebble and soft as the ocean. It was a walk in wardrobe so I slipped in shoving my clothes at the back of the closet and letting the silk dress slip over my head and flow around me. it felt comfortable and nice, swishy.

I came out and the girls gasped.

"Lilly you look beautiful!" Rose said, wearing a Rose-pink knee length satin dress with long sleeves. Emily was wearing s pink-grey-ish dress that came just above the knees, it was a chiffon, flaring out at the back. Anna was wearing one like mine in a white-ish silver. We all looked like we were going to a ball. Rose was holding something small and metal.

"Look there was an iPod on the bed!" she squealed. She pressed a button and the music started:

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

(Oh, we had everything)

Your head is running wild again

My dear we still have everythin'

And it's all in your mind

(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh

You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust

I'll fix it for us

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

You're holding it in

You're pouring a drink

No nothing is as bad as it seems

We'll come clean

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

By half way we all started to join in with Pink, singing to our heart content.

The next song on the track was …

"Never getting back together?" I almost screeched. "I haven't bloody broken up with anyone!"

"It's not my track. It's the rooms track!" Rose defended. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I grabbed a tub of my favourite ice cream, Strawberry min swirl!

"Yum!" I exclaimed licking my lips, like a cat does. I grabbed a spoon and started eating it straight from the tub.

"Wow! Hungry much!" Anna laughed grabbing a tub of double chocolate for herself.

"I'm gunna have some Cinnamon ale." Rose huffed walking to the bar and pour herself a glass. I rushed over to the bar and saw an ice cream toppings bar, just like in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I beckoned Anna over and we poured mini chocolate frogs, Strawberry snaps(When they went in your mouth they literally exploded with flavour), and Berty bots every flavour beans. We sat until about one in the morning eating ice cream and playing secrets….

**A/N**

**Fred: NOOOOO! They still haven't made up yet! :( Boo! Anyway. They will in the next chapter, if not the one after that! ;) I wonder what she got him for Christmas? Better yet what did she get for Jack? Actually, I completely despise Jack Nott! Grrr –**

**Jack: What did I do? Hummm? I love Lilly its not MY fault YOU put me in the story! I'm not writing it you dimbo!**

**Fred: How the hell did you even pixlate yourself in here? And I think EVERYBODY hates YOU! If you hate or dislike Jack then please review and tell me how we can get rid of him. I know that wont be for a bit yet but…. Cyber-cookies for everyone who reviews, Messages, Favourites or Follows! **

**Jack: I'm way cooler than the Malfoy. He's a pale idiot.**

**Scorpius: Pretty boy say what? At least I know how to make a girl like me. don't I Rose?**

**Rose: Don't you go bringing me into this! How'd I even get in here? Where _is_ here exactly? **

**Fred: Where did you even come from? Jack, get lost no-one likes you!**

**Jack: Whateva Jerk!**

**Fred: Pretty boy say what? That's it! I'm setting the Lillyopus fans on you! Go get em girls and boys!**

**Crazed fans: DIE YOU EVIL MUDBLOOD! GET LOST LOOSER! GET A LIFE! NO ACTUALLY DON'T GET A LIFE! I KILL YOU! EVIL JERK!**

**Jack: *Screams like a girl* AHH! PLEASE GIVE ME MERCY! PLEASE! NO _NOT THE HAIR! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Scorpius's POV

00:00 am

01:00 am

02:00 am

03:00 am

04:00 am

…

In the darkness I saw the rough figure across the room from me, slowly and steadily rise up and down with every intake of breath. My eagle like eyes watched him through a small gap in the drawn hangings around my bed. The moonlight reflected onto the snow outside as the eerie wintery light splashed into the room, flooding the floor and walls. A chill went down my spine as an ice-like breeze swished past my bed; it was as if a ghost was in the room. The body across the room shifted in the exposed bed, its ragged breathing evening out, probably from a bad dream. The light gave an unnatural ashen colour to his face it made him look gaunt; like the skin on his body was too small for him. I knew I was getting no sleep at all. I swung my legs out of the covers and stood up, hostile chills sprang through my body as I padded to my trunk and shoved on my faux fur boots my dad had got me for cold outings.

I inched open the door and silently slipped down the steps, slunk out the portrait hole and took the root leading to the kitchens. I was famished; I'd hardly eaten anything that evening. I lit my wand using the common charm Lumos. I thought about every thing from my birthday in a few days, December 27th, to the events that had happened the day before. As I went down the passage I ignored rude comments shot by half sleeping portraits. I reached the tiny, elf-sized door and pushed it open. In the middle of the room sat a small skimpy elf on a miniature chair. She was clutching a small grey piece of material to her bony chest. She looked up and sniffed.

"Mr. Malfoy sir! Winkey is knowing Dobby sir. Winkey is friends with Dobby sir. Dobby was friends with Mr. Potter sir. Mr. Malfoy sir, Miss Granger is giving Winkey this badge sir. Winkey is S.P.E.W sir. Miss Granger is saying so sir." The little elf rambled to me, pointing to a small badge attached to her torso. "Oh! Winkey is sorry to be inconveniencing you sir." She fidgeted in her chair as I laughed.

"And I always thought elf's where quiet creatures. That's quite alright Winkey. If I am correct you are the one who gave Lilly her cupcake on her birthday?" she nodded, her already bauble eyes wider than I thought possible. "I came to get a bite to eat, but I see the kitchen is closed." I looked around the almost deserted room to see only dishes washing themselves and a broom sweeping the floor. The small room was filled with tiny work spaces and lots of large stoves. There were tall step ladders leading to high cup boards, probably filled to the brim with pastries, and a large fridge. On the other side of the room was a large mahogany door carved with lilies and roses.

"Winkey is getting Mr. Malfoy, sir, some food sir!" she jumped out the chair and shifted around the room. "What would Mr. Malfoy like to eat, sir?"

"Maybe just a sandwich or something." I shrugged she blinked her big saucer-like eyes. "Um a turkey sandwich?"

She jumped up the step ladder and took a loaf of bread down. Next she ran to the larder and came back with a piece of nice looking turkey. I watched as Winkey scrambled around chopping up the turkey and slicing the bread. Little did I know the small cat girl standing in the doorway was watching me with amusement …

"Scorpius your drooling." I whipped around to the other side of the room, seeing a small girl in a Caribbean blue tapered gown. She giggled as I whipped away the drool with the back of my wrist. Then I blushed deeply as I realised I hadn't been bothered to where a shirt to bed, I was only wearing a pair of grey track suit bottoms. I rubbed my arm; tonight I was feeling really warm that's why I hadn't worn a shirt. I was taken from my thoughts by a small squeak and a tug at my leg. I looked down to see Winkey holding a plate to me.

"Thank you Winkey. That was very nice." I smiled at her and she ran off with quiet an astonished facial expression. I looked back at Lilly and her smile faltered, she opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I …. I was just …. Just so worried … I know that he could have done anything to you and I guess I was really paranoid." I sighed and looked up at her, setting the plate down. She was still frowning. She slowly walked up to me.

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have blown up at you, I guess having Weasley AND cat genes wasn't much of a help." she took her hand to my cheek but quickly yanked it away.

"What?" I asked.

"Jesus Scorpius! Are you a bloody were-wolf or something? Jeeze! You're burning up! You feel worse than that time I said I felt like a sauna!" her eyes widened and she put her hand to my forehead.

"Um … I didn't do anything." I said, she looked at me weirdly.

"What you mean?" she cocked her brow.

"What? I didn't fall asleep in the snow today! I didn't get really cold! What are you on about!" I rushed without thinking.

"SCORPIUS!" she shouted. "You did WHAT?!"

"Who killed the kitten?" Rose asked sleepily popping her head through the door Lilly had come through. I looked at her.

"Where are you coming from?" I incredulously as Emily and Anna came through the door.

"Oh the room of R." she whispered, I nodded and picked up the sandwich, taking a huge bite. I finished the sandwich and placed the plate next to the self washing scrubber. Lilly looked up (Literally up at me) at me worriedly, her small figure was coated with her long blonde ringlets.

"Scorpius, what is wrong with you! You could have gotten phenomena!" I rolled my eyes.

"Lilly I don't have phenomena! It's probably just-," I sneezed violently and sniffed rubbing my nose, "A cold." I finished.

"Scorpius, your skin! It's _WHITE_ I know you have pale skin, but this is just ridiculous! You are literally as white as that wall!" she pointed to the wall behind me. Suddenly I felt the room spin. My vision was blurry, I was freezing cold and scolding hot all at the same time. Finally my legs buckled and my ankles gave way, then everything was pitch black.

**Lilly's POV**

My heart thudded hard in my chest as Scorpius collapsed in front of me. I gasped for breath, as I forgot to inhale. I heard footfalls behind me and Rose, Emily and Anna were at my side, staring horrified at the unmoving form at our feet. I was paralysed, my feet glued to the floor, eyes frozen open. I could feel the fur on my tail stand on end from fright and the black, fluffy cat ears that poked out of my blond hair, twitched with unease. He started to shake uncontrollably; his eyes were shut tight as if he was in pain. I was the first to come out of shock and I rushed to his side putting my hand to his forehead. I yanked my hand away from him as his skin almost scolded my hands.

"Rose!" I almost screamed, "Go get someone! NOW!"

"LILLY! NO!" he screamed, still unconscious. Rose ran out the room while the others stared, unmoving, at my best friend.

"ANNA! Go to the Owlery! Send Selena to Scorpius's mother and sister telling them to contact my parents and get here as fast as they can!" She nodded and ran through the door, "Emily, get a bowl of cold water and a cloth!" she ran to the sink and took a bowl out of one of the cup boards and running the water till it was cold. She took a cloth from the side and kneeled down next to me with the bowl and cloth. I dipped the cloth in the water and rung it out, dabbing it on his trembling forehead. Silent tears were escaping my eyes and dripping onto Scorpius's face.

"NO! PLEASE!" he screamed again.

"LILLY! WAKE HIM UP!" Emily shouted, I shook my head.

"No! That's dangerous!" I took his quivering hand.

"Shh! Scorpius! It's ok; I'm here, your ok. I'll never leave you!" suddenly his eyes opened, they were clouded over, unfocused, he was still asleep, still dreaming.

"Scorpius, I'm here." I whispered.  
"Y-you're not dead?" he looked at me with fear.

"Just a dream, it was just a nightmare."

"Good… I don't want you to die…." his eyes closed and he fell fast asleep. I took my hand away, it felt as if it was on fire, I plunged my hand into the icy water and I relaxed.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Emily whispered my tears were drenching my face now; I just shook my head splashing droplets on the floor.

"I- I don't know."

**A/N Hey guys I would've posted this last Friday but…. Um … I WENT ON A SCHOOL TRIP OK I DIDN'T MEAN TO IT WASN'T MY FAULT!**

**Jack: You did WHAT? You idiot! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU NOT FINNISH THE STORY OF _MY_ AWESOME-NESS! **

**Fred: Say what? You know you're a lot nicer in the story, when your like this your just a jerk! Anyways! I am so ouper super duper sorry I hurt Scorp! I'm SOOOOOO SORRRRRY but there is a reason for this *Gives readers a very mischievous look and rubs hands together evilly* um anyway….. yeah I'm so sorry-**

**Rose: Stop saying sorry already and keep writing you maniac!**

**Jack: YEAH! Write about my aw-**

**Fred: YOU SAY AWESOME-NESS ONE MORE TIME!**

**Jack: OR WHAT YOU IDIOTIC RED-HEADED, JERK-FACED-**

**Rose: *Hits Jack on the head and takes him by the ear* Don't you DARE insult my um… wait are you my cousin or uncle?  
Fred: I'm your uncle! Duh!**

**Rose: O-ok um yeah don't you DARE insult my uncle you mirror-loving idiot.**

**Fred: Yeah! Thank you Rose!**

**Jack: *mumbles* Well at least I'm not repressed!  
Fred: *Ears turn pink and face goes red* REPRESSED! YOU THINK I'M THE REPRESSED ONE? I'LL SHOW YOU REPRESSED! *picks up a chair and aims it then stops* Actually I'll do something else. FAAAAAN GIIIIIIIRLS! **

**Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO! **

**Anything but the fan girls! NOOOOOOO! PLEASE GIVE ME-**

**Fred: Yuck, that is nasty! Anyway, sorry it's so short and OH! There will be a section from Luke's POV in the next Chappie me thinxs…. Goodbye for now my minions and PWEASE REVIEW!**

**George: Yes PLEASE DO! She's been complaining for the past 4 days! Oh my days it was annoying! How much can one person complain!?**

**Fred: BYEEE!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A/N Hey guys… I'm feeling a little down lately! :C Well its coz like I've seen other peoples fics and they have like 500 reviews on their stories and I know I've been saying this forever and it may sound selfish but….. *WAILS UNCONTROLLABLY* I feel like no-one likes my story to the exception of a few tots amazballs peeps! So yeah I have no idea were that came from but anyways… I THINK I MIGHT STOTRHIS STORY I FEEL LIKE KNOW ONE KNOWS IT EXISTS! Yes Zuzy I realise you will throw such a big tantrum over this you'll come and murder every last one of my pixelated um… well body parts… so after this chapter if I don't get at least 5 more reviews and NOT including you zuzy yes I am aware of how much you love my ness ok? DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR *Balls hands into fists and throws a mini tantrum* Ok ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

"I- I don't know!" I whispered, "He has a fever and he was shaking and screaming in his sleep!"

"Lilly, either his crush over you is so bad he is ill or Cadaver Santiago has something to do with this." Emily croaked.  
"To be honest I think it has something to do with the latter. You can't literally get 'Love sick' It's not possible!"

"Lilly you live in a world with vampires, dragons and were-wolfs in the twenty-first century and you think love sickness is not real! Well you need to get your brain checked!" Just then Albus, James, Fred, Rose and McGonagall burst into the room.

"Why, may I ask when something happens it always ends up being a potter, Weasley or in this school generation a Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"I ask myself that question often!" Fred said glumly.

"What happened? We were told there was a whole forgiveness thingy in here then he just collapsed with a fever higher than a sauna and shaking uncontrollably!"

"After Rose went I sent Anna to the Owlery to inform my parents and Scorpius's mother and sister to come here as quick as they could and Em got me a bucket and a cloth to try to calm the fever, he started screaming my name in his sleep then his eyes opened, bu they were clouded over, as if he was still dreaming, and then he asked 'your not dead?' and I said 'Just a dream, it was just a nightmare.' Then he said 'Good… I don't want you to die….' Then he fell asleep." I finished the tail and everyone was either staring at me or Scorpius or jaws to the floor.

"Can somebody just help me get him to the infirmary? I need to lie down." I rubbed my temple, I was very, very exhausted….

**Scorpius's POV (the dream)**

There was a log hallway…

The hallway was dark and soiled; dirt littered the floors and cobwebs hung limply from the corners of the ceiling. The floor was plain wood, it was stained with a red liquid that seemed to resembled drag marks and rough foot-prints. The weakly lighted passage was small and tight-spaced but big enough for a fully grown man to drag a body down. The beige walls were smeared with crimson blood just like the floors although they faintly resembled hand marks clawing, trying to get away from what was dragging it. There was a cold, lifeless laugh coming from the door in front of my face. I was scared. No I was terrified. But I knew I had to push on. The dark door was coated in scratch and bite marks.

I put a sweaty hand on the door knob and turned it, pushing open the door with a groan from the hinges.

I looked into the centre of the room.

I see about twelve men… _NO! The men in the black cloaks! NO! NO! NO!_ I screamed in my head to scared to actually say anything. The men stood in a circle ready to pounce at anything, in the middle of the circle was me in a chair facing me is a man, dreadlocked hair hanging in bloody clumps over his cracked face, he is stood up a sword clutched in his righ hand. Through the crimson clumps I could see the bloodstone eyes glinting with hunger, his lips were the same colour as a rose and a small white fang hung out of the right corner of his mouth. He was sneering at me. I looked down were the sword was pointed and screamed. Lilly's face was completely ashen, drained. One sword was pierced right through her chest. Blood pooled around her socking the Caribbean blue dress, the blood stained it.

"LILLY! NO!" I screamed, agony tearing at my heart ripping through my feeble human body. I sank to my knees next to her, tears drenching my face, slipping down to land on hers.

"NO! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed again.

"You!" a raspy voice spoke, it attacked my ears, it sounded like nails scratching across a chalk board. I looked up at the man. He was pointing to one man in particular. He stepped forwards and the dreadlocked man jerked his sword-free hand and the silver mask disappeared, only to be replaced with the face of … my father.

His features were screaming with mental pain.

"Why?" he begged. "Why do you put my sons threw so much pain? Please take my life! But leave them alone!"

The man laughed again, it was full of emotionless chuckles, heartless sniggers and malevolent cackles.

"I'll leave them alone well, after this!" He raised his wand at me and yell two simple words. His eyes were more crimson than the blood, they board into mine.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

….Everything was white…..

**Lilly's POV (Hospital wing)**

I lay on the bed next to Scorpius, my fingers clutching his, my eyes half open half closed. Then a loud yell of shock and pain erupted from the still unconscious Scorpius. I sat up worriedly, I knew he was still burning up because I was really warm just sitting next to him and it was 6:00 am on Christmas Eve. Although being a cat it felt nice, I was purring up until he started to yell.

"Scorpius?! Scorpular! Scorpius please stop! Your hurting my sensitive cat ears!" I whispered the latter under my breath; I hadn't gotten any sleep that night and in the past year or so I realised I needed at least ten to eleven hours sleep to be completely refreshed. I took his shoulders because his was now shaking violently. He started to struggle. What on earth was going on in his mind? I pinned him down, my ears going back at the loudness of his voice and my tail flicking with anxiety there was a bang of a door and a "What happened?" from Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know he just started yelling and then shaking, if that wasn't enough he started struggling against me pushing him down, henceforth the current predicament."

"I know how we can calm his shaking and struggling down!" she rushed off and was back with a NEEDLE! Have I ever mentioned my fear of needles? Damn you stupid trypanophobia! I started to back away.

"This isn't for you." She assured me and I relaxed, she injected the serum into his arm and his body went limp. The screaming stopped and was replaced with a calm Scorpius, breathing normally.

"What was it?" I asked.

"It was a muscle relaxant." I nodded as my ears and tail grew slightly smaller due to me kind of relaxing. Suddenly the door banged open and Scorpius's mum, My parents and Rose came in.

"Miss Malfoy, please! He's resting!" Rose whined.

"Rose." My mother said sternly, Rose's mouth was clamped shut and she walked silently.

"How is he?" Astoria asked worriedly, her brown locks falling around her pale, drawn face. Her Sapphire eyes shone and glinted like real stones with concern for her son and her clothes were merely jeans, a tee-shirt and a black coat that hugged her slim figure nicely, she was a very pretty woman. Her tangled hair looked as if it had been brushed for about five seconds before getting here, but it looked nice.

"He… well a minute ago he started screaming and shaking, then when I tried to hold him down he struggled. Madam Pomfrey gave him a muscle relaxant and he's ok now." Just then his ice blue eyes shot open. He sat up abruptly and searched the room frantically; when his eyes reached my Emerald ones he looked sacred and confused.

"Lilly? Am… am I dreaming?" he asked his skin seamed to turn really pale, paler than was probably humanly possible.

"No. Why would you be dreaming?" his fear was now a mixture of pain and terror.

"You… he- Santiago killed you." He choked; we all stared at him in befuddlement. "He got a sword and stabbed you through the heart, you were dead." tears were now threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Look at me Scorpius, do I look dead to you?" he shook his head. "Exactly. Because I'm not dead, it was a nightmare, it may have been the worst nightmare you could have but that's what it was, and it may have felt as if it actually happened but it didn't! I promised you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy I will never ever die in front of you like we promised in the play room of the Dursley's house in our first year on your birthday. 'Promise me we'll be ok, you and me.' weren't those my EXACT words Scorpius?" he nodded a bit bewildered by my sudden rant. "What did you do? Hum?"  
"I took your finger and pinky promised." I nodded.

"Now before I get even more grouchy and literally pass out from lack of sleep and start clawing peoples eyes out I'm….."

**A/N Sooooo? Waddya think? Two Chappies in two days! Sorry Scorpius gets hurt! NYAA! I was litterally crying to hurt him so much.. Lilly does care she's just tiered out and needs sleep. Sorry for the meltdown earlier but seriously if you like this story PLEASE I'M BEGGGGGGGGINNNNNNGGGG! You Please review! Please! I'm a sensitive person-  
George: That she is.**

**Fred: GRRRR! STOP INTERRUPTING! – and if I don't get like 5 reviews from 5 different people I WILL stop this story! I will actually delete it! I AM SERIOUS! *Put a very serious face on* Note SERIOUS FACE! **

**George: Calm down your auras all wrong. It's that of a murderers! Jesus they WILL review I promise! *gulps* I hope! **

**Fred: Well good day and goodnight to you all! BYEEE! OH! Yeah I almost forgot! Yeah i said there would be some of Lukes POV in this chappie but um i thought that was a good end and to be honest I wanna snuggle up and watch Despicable me! so yeah that's saved for my next Chapter! Teee HEEE Keep reading AND REVIEW to learn about Jack Notts dark secrets!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hey guys look i know more than 5 of you have read chapter 23 because the traffic graph says! I am REALLY un happy. No i am MAD! ANGRY UPSET! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! You may be doing it coz your shy, or you just don't have an account! Un-account people yo ucan STILL REVIEW! **

**I am going to break down crying soon! P.L.E.A.S.E _REVIEW! _**

**_Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please Etc!_**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Love Fred**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

**Scorpius's POV**

She fell asleep before she could finish the sentence. I smiled down at her and looked up, realizing Rose staring at me.

"Um Rose?" she blinked.

"Why, may I ask, do you not have a shirt on?" my face turned peachy pink that was what she was staring at.

"Ur… um…. I was to hot. So when I went to bed I didn't bother to put one on, then I went down to the kitchen, forgetting I hadn't put a shirt on, and Winkey the elf got me a sandwich. Then Lilly came in and …. Ur… told me I had a fever. Then I basically admitted that that day I fell asleep in the snow and um I think I came down with something." I yawned and looked up at my mum. Her eyes were full of worry for me.

"Scorpius? Are you tiered? If you are go to sleep." My mum smiled at me.

"No. I'm not. I don't want to go back to sleep." I admitted.

"Good. We would like you to recite your dream." Mr. Potter asked, his hair was messy and he was wearing trousers and a ministry cloak, must have been working before he got here then. I gulped, I didn't want to remember the dream I wanted to hide away and forget it.

"Scorpius, we need to know what happened. Please." I could see he meant what he said, they needed to know, for what reason I don't know but I needed to tell them. I nodded shakily and sat up, more comfortably.

"Ok I'll tell you…" I recited the dream as best I could. At one point Rose, my mum and Lilly's mum were crying, her dad looked troubled.

"Thank you Scorpius, I know how terrible that dream must have been for you." Suddenly a whimper came from Lilly's direction. I looked down at her, her face really pale and edged with pain. She was clinging on to my arm, shivering.

"NO! STOP PLEASE! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HIM!" she screamed, tears were slipping down her face, and she was shaking violently.

"Lilly!" Ginny shouted. I scooped her up so she was on my lap, I was frightened for her, she was obviously dreaming I didn't know what she was dreaming about. She screamed.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!" her breaths were long whimpering sobs. She screamed louder, she was in pain. Defiantly in pain. I was almost crying, I hugged her tighter.

"Lilly, Shh!" I whispered. "It's ok. You're ok. Your dreaming, just a horrible nightmare." Suddenly she screamed, not a scream of pain, but a scream of fury.

Then she stopped; she was still clinging to me. Her eyes opened, her Jade gems twinkled with terror. She was breathing heavily again, every gasp filled with agony. She looked up at me and blinked.

"I." she looked as white as a ghost. "You Died."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "You had my dream!"

"No it was w-worse!" her ears and tail popped out as she started to wail. I held her close as she buried her face in my shoulder.

"Your really warm." She sniffed; her teary eyes were slightly red from the crying.

"Yeah I have a fever." She nodded, "Should I tell you the dream?"

"If you don't mind flower." Mr. Potter said looking upset and fretful. Lilly nodded.

"Well…"

**Lilly's POV (The dream)**

Scorpius's hand was clenched in mine as we walked down the dark passage. The walls were smeared with bloodstains, and covered in cobwebs draping. I shook with fear as a cold laugh emanated from the door in front of us. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my tail popped out. I knew that laugh. But were was it from? How did I know it? I shivered with fear.

Suddenly the door opened and a shadowy figure was slumped in a chair.

He was alone in the room.

He started to cackle, his shoulders shook and his blood-caked hair hung, greasily around his face. He looked up, his bloodshot eyes narrowed with fury, the gleaming garnets shone with rust as his sharp grating laugh came to an end.

"Potter, you brought him to me, I knew you would!" he snickered lifelessly.

"You!" I whispered. Santiago let out another emotionless laugh.

"Now boy, tell me where the librum animarum is!" he demanded, his faces edged with determination.

"I, I don't know what that is." Scorpius stuttered. He looked terrified.

"Very well." he lifted his wand and screeched, "CRUCIO!"

He crumpled in a heap, screaming in pain. I watched in horror.

"NO! STOP PLEASE! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HIM!" I yelled. Santiago smirked a blood-coated fang peeked out of his dried up lips. The cracked skin around his mouth split, but no blood came out. He griped his wand harder making Scorpius's pleas turn into cries of agonizing torture.

"NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!" my breathes where now long whimpering sobs. Santiago stopped. Scorpius lay on the ground, immobilized, gasping for air.

"You just crossed the line!" I whispered my voice deathly cold. My tail was big and fluffy and my ears twitched, I felt a warm glow envelope my body.

His eyes widened.

The light faded and Santiago was gone. I fell to the floor feeling numb.

**A/N THANK YOU PEOPLE! YOU HAVE REVIEWED! I will know do shout outs!**

**Sophie R: Thank you I enjoyed reading your comments! Was that good enough for ya?! **

**Rebecca: Thank you for the tips! I know this story is a little crazy so how was this chapter? **

**Jazz: Thank you for the vote of confidence!**

**Zuzy's Friend: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I think there was something wrong with the system! ;)**

**ChloexTwiglet: I'm glad u think it's different! Coz it is! I AM! But you probably already know that!**

**Guest: I like cupcakes to! Yeah Nicole is more of a background figure. I know they're sweet together! That's why I'm currently writing this fic!**

**Lily Tori Potter: Thank you soooooo much! I know its different! I'm glad u like it!**

**Annie Wilde: Thank you I'm honoured to be your new favourite person! I'm glad you did check it out and that you like it! ;D**

**So with the shout outs done! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

I saw nothing but a green and pink mist; I was lying in this fog. Where was I?

My body was numb and I couldn't move. I could feel nothing but the beating of my own heart.

Suddenly I was surrounded by voices. Voices that were far off and distant. They sounded close, but far. Like they could be inside my head, standing miles away. There was one voice, however, that was distinct to me. I knew the voice, but whose was it? It was a male, I knew that.

"She's waking up!" I heard it say. My eyelids were heavy and sore but I forced them to open. I was bombarded with white lights.

"Lilly?" the voice was next to me. I could tell.

"Sc… orp… ius!" I croaked, I stared into his Icy blue eyes, they were scared, worried. I didn't know where I was but I knew I was safe with him next to me.

"W-what happened?" I asked him. I could feel the heat radiating off him, he still had a fever.

"You had a nightmare." Seconds after he said that I clutched my head in agony as flash-back memories of the nightmare came back-

* * *

_"CRUCIO!"_

_He crumpled in a heap, screaming in pain. I watched in horror._

_"NO! STOP PLEASE! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HIM!"_

* * *

I screamed, my head was pounding.

"Lilly!" I heard my father shout. The pain stopped and I fell into Scorpius's arms. He cradled me, like I was his little sister.

"What's happening to her?" I heard Albus whisper.

"I… I don't know." James whispered back.

"It's him. Santiago. He's making me see these dreams! He's trying to do something." I gasped. "I think he knows there is some kind of bond between me and Scorpius, he's trying to break that."

"That makes sense." Scorpius murmured, "What if he knows something we don't? What if he has some kind of weapon? Or what if he has something, what if he isn't a normal vampire-wizard?"

"One when did he become a vampire? And two when is a vampire-wizard normal?" Fred questioned.

"You guys didn't know he was a vampire?" I asked, shocked, "Why do you think he was sucking the blood from random people? For fun? Anyway I think I know what Scorpius is saying. In my dream he said something about 'librum animarum'. I know that means 'book of souls' in Latin, he asked Scorpius were it was, when he said he didn't know Santiago did the Cruciatus curse on him."

"What happened after that?" James asked, I looked up from were I was sitting and took a deep breath.

"A pink light surrounded me and when I opened my eyes Santiago was gone. That's all I remember." I shrugged, everyone had puzzled expressions.

"So you don't remember speaking Parseltongue at all?" Fred asked.

"Parseltongue? I did it again? What did I say?" Fred made a series of hissing noises whilst everyone else just stared at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Fred I was asking my dad seeing as he knows how to speak Parseltongue." I told him, he stopped hissing and sat down in a chair.

"You said 'When the four seasons reach their masters your worlds will collide in battle. I, Winter, give you your first warning, if however you do not give up on the Spring Equinox my sister will come forth and give you your second warning. If you decide to carry on with word domination then on the Summer solstice, my brother will give you your third warning, on the night of the Autumn Equinox will be your last chance to redeem yourself. Three years after the final Equinox you will have time to undo your faults, if however you disregard each of my brothers and sister's pleas then there will be a final battle at the end of the third Autumn Equinox, in which, as your punishment for your crimes, you will be killed.'"

I stared in disbelieve at what my father had heard me say.

"Did I really say that?" everyone else was staring at me.

"Yes. And we have three years." Harry sighed. "You, or Winter, said that at the next Autumn Equinox there will be a final battle, in which he will die."

"Dad, this was just a dream though, I mean I was enveloped in a pink light. What was that? This all just seems ridiculous." I said incredulously.

"I think that it is Christmas Eve tomorrow and that everyone is very tired and we all need to go to bed!" Ginny and Astoria said sternly. Suddenly the doors burst open and Jack ran in, I flinched as he stopped at the end of the bed.

"Lilly! Are you ok? Scorpius why don't you have a shirt on?" he gave a puzzled look.

"I'm ok. And he don't have a shirt on because well give me your hand." He raised his eyebrows but gave me his hand anyway; he yanked it back as soon as it came into contact with Scorpius's forehead.

"Jesus bloody Christ Scorpius!" he cried. "What did you do?!"

"I um … may or may not have fallen asleep in the snow." He said sheepishly.

"Oh and before you ask a really awkward question Jack, It's because I was shivering and well you can tell how warm he is." He nodded and sat down on the chair next to Astoria. I yawned and my eyes drifted shut.

"I… sleepy." I murmured before I was engulfed in complete silence.

* * *

…

I woke everybody was in the same position as when I fell asleep. I looked around; jugging by the sunlight it was about four o'clock in the afternoon maybe. I sighed and pushed myself away from the human sauna, stretching in a cat-like manner and meow-ling softly. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I blushed as my stomach growled.

"I think someone's hungry." I jumped at Scorpius's voice.

"Scorpius!" I scolded, "You scared the freakin' living daylights outta me!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, "It's not my fault that your stomach woke me up." I rolled my eyes and slipped out of the bed, shivering as my feet hit the cold stone floor. I yawned and blinked the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed whilst you stay here." I ordered, sauntering off to clean myself.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

I stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of jeans and last year's Weasley jumper. I yawned and put my damp hair into a high pony tail. I went down the stairs and walked into the hall, everyone was there except mum and dad.

"Where are mum and dad?" I asked, sitting down in-between Scorpius and James.

"Dad has a meeting at the ministry and mum has to go to the Lomgbottom's house, Apparently Olivia has come down with a bad case of the stomach flips, they're apparently vomiting everywhere!" James explained.

"Oh, poor Olivia! But what about Frank! I haven't heard from either of them since term ended." I said, taking some pancakes from the stack in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, they were in Italy I think! Someone said something about Verona." I jumped up.

"Verona! The city in which two star-crossed lovers meat their death!" I sighed.

"What the hell are you going on about Lilly?!" Albus scoffed.

"Romeo and Juliet you halfwit! You need to know the passion of love! Have you never witnessed the path of which a love triangle appears? You have never heard the story of Romeo, Juliet and Paris?!"

"I can think of one love triangle, but there sure isn't a person called Romeo! What an unfortunate guy! Romeo!" Fred ridiculed.

"No you blithering idiot! Who cares about names? A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet! Doesn't anyone know Shakespeare these days?!" I sighed.

"Don't people ever notice when they are acting like bloody senseless hooligans these days!" Fred mimicked me; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I can tell someone doesn't appreciate good theatre when they hear it!" I huffed haughtily.

"Ok drama queen." Albus rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh! Well if that's how you feel about it! 'Love: A wildly misunderstood, although highly desirable, malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to grow, blood pressure to rise and hearts to race!'" I recited.

"What the hell was that?" Fred asked, utterly bewildered.

"That my friend is my definition of love!" I said dramatically, waving my arms about for emphasis.

"My definition of love is: A stutter of the heart that can kill from the inside, wake up a sleeping heart, penetrate the senses and cause jealousy, but these are just the obstacles on the rode to a good life.'" Scorpius said casually, everyone was staring at him.

"Do you realise how deep that was Scorpius?" Albus asked, "You sound like a muggle hippie!"

"Shut it Al! I for one think that is more romantic than you could ever even think of!" Emily pouted, smacking Albus round the head.

"HEY! Boyfriend abuse here people!" Albus said rubbing his head.

"Well maybe if you took any notice of me one in a while then I wouldn't be so abusive!" she huffed, Al turned around to face her.

"Aw you know I love you Em! It takes more than a million people to complete the world, but it only takes you to complete mine." Al said kissing her gently; most of the guys gave disgusted comments.

"Aw c'mon! I stay here to get _away_ from my parents love life to see you two sucking faces!" Fred pretended to be sick.

"Oh! Seriously? My mum is here guys." Scorpius pleaded.

"Aw don't be afraid of love Scorpius! One day you'll have kids and have to-,"

"MUM!" Scorpius cut her off, she laughed.

"I was just going to say watch them kiss they're girlfriends and boyfriends." She laughed.

"I like her!" I said smiling. "Someone who believes in love and feminism!"

"Yes! Girls rule!" Rose shouted, jumping up on the bench, her red hair flying around like fire. We high fived over the table, grinning wildly.

"Well Scorpius, I have to go back home, I left Sophie a note but I really should get back now, owl me if anything else happens." Astoria stood up and hugged Scorpius, whispering something to him, then left.

"What did she say?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Oh, um…. She told me to be safe." he shrugged, there was something in those eyes of his, he wasn't telling the truth, but I wasn't going to press him. If he wanted to tell me he would in his own time. I turned to Jack who was sat opposite me, he was grinning stupidly.

"Jack? What's up with your face?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, can't a guy just be happy these days?" he asked.

"Not this happy unless you one the quidditch world cup or your just completely oblivious to the world around you and in the land of the fairies." I concluded smiling slightly at his puzzled face. "Anyway what are you so happy about?"

"Well that's something for me to know and you to find out!" he was grinning again.

"Oh, but I want to know now!" I pouted like a little girl.

"Aw poor baby! Do you want a hug?" James mocked, squeezing me really hard.

"James… can't… breathe!" he let go and I was able to feel oxygen in my lungs again.

"Well it's a Christmas surprise." Jack winked at me.

"Speaking of Christmas surprises," James looked up and Selena flew in the daily mail clutched in her beak, she dropped it on the table and Albus picked it up.

"'Lilly Potter, the girl who catches everyone's eye, Jack Nott her 'Boyfriend' doesn't know that Scorpius is doing everything he can to get her attention.'" He stopped.

"WHAT!" Scorpius shouted, "I am NOT 'Doing everything I can to get her attention'!"

"'Scorpius eyes are pooling with the river of tears watching his true love with another guy. I asked Lilly about the necklace she wares around her neck, 'Scorpius got it for a birthday present he has the other half; I've never taken it off' she is obviously trying to make the poor boy think she likes him, then crushing his heart by going out with Jack Nott. Behind his brave poker face he admits that he's crying his eyes out, waiting for his true love to notice him'."

"What?! She's making me sound like I want to hurt Scorpius!" I growled.

"Yeah! I don't even like her like that!" Scorpius huffed.

"'"So are you anything like your father tell me the truth?" I ask, "Well I have dreams sometimes! Always the same one! With a girl screaming in the forest and a vampire dinking her blood!" this sounds like she knows a lot about the attacks. Well we now know how Lilly and Scorpius are coping with this vampire mass blood spree and having his father and brothers missing, must be traumatic for him, he says "I'm not the kind of guy who cares about these things." Well Scorpius that shows how much you worry about your families' wellbeing.'" Scorpius's face was turning red.

"I did not say that!" his voice was too controlled for his emotion.

"Scorpius calm down, you're scaring me." I said.

"Um should I carry on?" Albus asked, I nodded, "I asked how safe they feel at Hogwarts, "I feel scared," Lilly states, "I don't know when the next attack will be and to be honest I don't think the staff are bothered about us students."" He paused.

"Ok! Now that is no where near what I said! I said I feel really safe that here is like a second home!" I growled.

"The last question I asked in my interview was "Lilly, do you know if Hermione is still trying to get your father?" her answer was "Yes, whenever she comes over she tries to get him alone, I think that after family gatherings Ron hurts her because she doesn't love him." he stopped.

"NO!" I screamed, "She didn't even ask that question! I … she … that woman! She is-," I was cut off by an apparation sound.

"Ron! I'm sure it's just her up to it again!" said the furious voice of Hermione Weasley.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione! I swear I didn't say that! She didn't even ask that question! She's making it up!" I said, infuriated.

"We know Lilly, we just wanted to come and see you." Hermione smiled.

"Did you see what she put about me and Scorpius? It sounds like I'm trying to hurt him!" I growled.

"I don't even like her like that! She's my best friend!" Scorpius glared at the floor, almost daring it to say otherwise.

"No need to melt the floor Scorpius, what did it ever do to you?" Hermione asked.

"Allow Reeta Skeeter to walk on it!" he mumbled.

"Well…" she considered it for a moment, "I guess so."

"Hey, why don't we go outside and he a game of Quidditch to take our mind off things?" Hugo asked. We all nodded in agreement.

**A/N boring ending! Couldn't think of anything. Sorry, anyway I know I haven't updated in ages but oh well here you go! Hope you liked Reeta's writing! Ha! Just kidding I hate her! Anyway keep reviewing!**


End file.
